Le cauchemar d'Harry Potter
by gidro
Summary: La septième année d'Harry arrive à grand pas, mais les vacances ont été éprouvantes et ses proches le retrouvent changé. Harry doit faire face à de nouveaux démons, et il devra le faire seul.
1. Chapitre 1 : Triste retour au Terrier

Chapitre 1 : triste retour au terrier

Cela faisait déjà un moi qu'Harry avait rejoint la maison de son oncle, à Privet Drive. Déjà un moi qu'il avait laissé Poudlard derrière lui. Dumbledore avait occupé une bonne partie de ses pensées et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Chaque année il revenait dans cette maudite maison avec le cœur séré, et des souvenirs de morts plein la tête.

Mais cette année c'était encore pire. Il se sentait seul, Dumbledore avait toujours été comme un père pour lui, et surtout un guide, et maintenant il était seul. Seul face à une prophétie qui voulait qu'il affronte Voldemort, le plus puissant mage de ce monde.

Il avait aussi beaucoup réfléchit à Voldemort, tentant de se convaincre qu'il pourrait y arriver, mais en vérité, il ne s'en sentait pas capable, il n'avait plus la force de le faire. Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore tué que déjà le combat était finit. Harry savait qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, et cela le rendait triste.

Ses journées étaient vides et s'écoulaient inlassablement, toutes semblables. Il ne mangeait et respirait que machinalement, sans trop savoir pourquoi il continuait à vivre. Ses nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait ses amis mourir les uns après les autres, et lui, il restait dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, à les regarder disparaître. Sans rien faire.

Pendant ce long moi, il avait reçu de nombreuses lettres provenant de ses amis, surtout Ron et Hermione, mais aussi de membres de l'Ordre très certainement. Il n'en avait ouvert aucune, se contentant d'écrire de temps en temps à la maison des Weasley en disant que tout allait bien et que malgré cette perte, il se remettait petit à petit.

Il ne savait même pas s'ils le croyaient car les lettres de réponses étaient aussitôt posées dans un coin de la pièce, en vrac avec les autres. De toute façon il s'en fichait, il comptaient tous sur lui, ils avaient tellement d'espoirs, qu'Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à faire comme si de rien n'était et profiter de leur amour. Il était seul, et tenait à le rester, il se sentait mieux ainsi.

Malheureusement, son anniversaire était passé, et les lettres étaient arrivées en plus grand nombre, comme il s'y attendait. Sans aucun doute, il était invité pour le reste des vacances chez les Weasley et, sans même lire ces lettres, il répondit simplement :

_J'ai beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois réfléchir, et j'ai besoin de temps. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je préfère rester à Privet Drive. Vous me manquez tous, mais à la rentrée je devrais être prêt, et j'ai besoin du temps qu'il me reste. Je vous verrai en septembre, en espérant que vous allez bien. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry. _

En réalité, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il voulait simplement être seul. Rester ici dans son lit, et ne pas bouger.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans rien de nouveau. Hedwige passait ses journées à ses côtés, lui témoignant son affection du mieux qu'elle pu. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Un jour comme un autre, la sonnette de la maison raisonna jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry, qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il s'était habitué à ce son, signalant l'arrivée d'une amie de Pétunia, ou d'un collègue de Vernon. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque le ton monta entre son Oncle et une autre personne. Les querelles de voisinage faisaient aussi partie du quotidien au 4 Privet Drive.

Pourtant cette fois, lorsque les voix se turent, la porte ne claqua pas violement. Au lieu de ça, il entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier à vive allure. Cette fois Harry sauta de lit, saisissant la baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Il se plaça face à la porte, et au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit, la baguette d'Harry était fermement pointée vers le visiteur.

- Harry arrête de pointer ça vers moi ! Cria Ron.

Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas un mot pendant plusieurs secondes, fixant Ron. Il finit par baisser sa baguette et aboya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Ron resta bouche bée devant le ton de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Harry était pâle, presque blanc, les traits tirés. Il semblait avoir vieillit de plusieurs années depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, lorsqu'il fixa les yeux verts d'Harry, fut la rage qu'il y vit. Harry semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le visage de Ron se décontenança, mais il réussit quand même à articuler :

- Harry, je…je suis venu te chercher…J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, mais je l'ai trouvée très étrange, et j'ai voulu venir te voir. Hermione est en bas, elle se fait du souci elle aussi.

Harry fit un pas vers Ron avant de jeter sa baguette à travers la pièce et de faire demi-tour, fixant la fenêtre.

- Ma lettre n'était pas étrange, elle était claire. Je veux rester seul. Pars.

Cette fois Ron bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible et recula vers la porte, plus par peur que par envie de partir, comme le lui demandait Harry. Finalement il parvint à se reprendre et répondit fermement :

- Non !

Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il avança d'un pas décidé vers sa baguette, qu'il ramassa d'un geste brusque avant de la pointer à nouveau vers Ron. Le pauvre Weasley n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'un sortilège le frappait au ventre. Il fut projeté contre la porte de la chambre qui céda sous la violence du choc. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron était en bas de l'escalier, inconscient, aux pieds d'une Hermione terrifiée.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Harry entendit de nombreuses voix en bas, à moitié couvertes par les hurlements de Vernon. Il avança vers l'escalier, enjambant ce qui restait de la porte, et lança :

- Expelliarmus !

Un nouveau corps dévala l'escalier, mais déjà Tonks et Maugrey arrivèrent à leur tour. Harry eut juste le temps de stupéfixer Tonks, mais le même sortilège, lancé par Maugrey, le toucha. Il s'écroula.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, au Terrier. _

- Enervatum ! Lança une voix.

Harry reprit aussitôt ses esprits. Un lança quelques regards autour de lui, et su immédiatement où il se trouvait. Au Terrier, dans la chambre de Ron. La pièce avait été vidée de ses meubles, et la fenêtre close par magie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher sa baguette, ils n'auraient pas commit l'imprudence de la lui laisser.

Rassuré par le fait de connaître le lieu où il avait été emmené, il daigna lever les yeux vers les personnes présentes devant lui. Il se rassit maladroitement et lança un regard meurtrier à la première personne que ses yeux virent. Face à lui, Arthur Weasley tourna la tête, choqué par ce regard. A côté de lui se tenaient Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, et Mme Weasley, en larmes…

Harry les fixa un à un pendant quelques secondes. Chacun d'entre eux affichait une expression différente, mais une chose était sûre, aucune de ses expressions n'était amicale…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me chercher ? Je vous avais dit que je voulais rester seul là-bas ! Cria-t-il.

Molly recula instantanément et Maugrey posa la main sur sa baguette, prêt à réagir au moindre problème. Mais ce fut finalement Lupin qui lui répondit.

- Harry. Nous t'avions tout expliqué dans nos lettres…

- Je me fiche de vos lettres ! Coupa Harry.

- …mais comme nous avons pu le remarquer, tu n'y a pas prêté beaucoup d'attention…Termina Lupin, ignorant la remarque d'Harry. Je suis désolé que nous ayons du venir te chercher en utilisant la force, mais c'était nécessaire. Tu n'étais plus en sécurité là-bas. Tu es un adulte maintenant, et même si le fait que tu vives là-bas est un secret, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que tu te fasses attaquer par Voldemort…

- Alors vous préférez le faire vous-même ?

Lupin soupira.

- Harry, nous devions te parler, et apparemment tu n'étais pas décidé à écouter. Il en va de ta vie, que vaut une conversation en comparaison…

Harry marmonna quelque chose mais personne n'entendit. Très vite, il reprit à voix haute.

- Bon, maintenant que je n'ai plus le choix, dépêchez-vous !

Lupin se tourna vers les autres, l'air perdu, mais il ne trouva aucun réconfort. Tonks semblait fixé un point sans pouvoir s'en détacher, et ne remarqua même pas que Lupin la regardait. Molly pleurait de plus en plus et Arthur était à ses côtés, la tenant par l'épaule. Quant à Maugrey, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, signalant qu'il était toujours vigilant.

Lupin reprit.

- Harry. Depuis le début des vacances, les attaques de mangemorts se multiplient. Je suppose que tu n'a pas non plus lu la Gazette ces derniers temps. Mais tu dois savoir que le danger rode partout. Et tu es trop important pour que nous prenions le moindre risque. Face à ton absence de réponse, nous avons donc décidé d'aller te chercher pour te ramener ici, où nous pouvons te protéger plus facilement.

Les yeux d'Harry fixèrent Lupin quelques secondes, avant de se fermer. Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes, soufflant pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son visage afficha une rage indescriptible. Maugrey failli lancer un sort par réflexe tellement ce regard lui était familier. Il l'avait vu des dizaines de fois…à chaque fois qu'il avait capturé un mangemort !

Cette fois ce fut trop pour Molly qui se blottit dans les bras de son mari en sanglotant.

Harry répondit finalement, la voix chargée de colère.

- Très bien ! Je resterai ici tant que vous voudrez sans essayer de partir. Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose en retour. BARREZ-VOUS !

Mme Weasley quitta la pièce en courant. Arthur parti à sa suite pour la consoler. Tonks et Maugrey n'eurent aucune réaction et se contentèrent de sortir. Lupin fut le dernier à s'en aller. Il baissa les yeux au sol, l'ait abattu, et se retira. Harry allait très mal, ils n'auraient pas du le laisser seul si longtemps. Ils risquaient de le perdre à présent…


	2. Chapitre 2 : des étrangers à ses yeux

Réponse aux reviews :

Lily9172 et Eliza : Merci et content que ça vous plaise :) Et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite.

Flore Risa : arg je la fais tout le temps cette faute, je vais me surveiller :s Merci pour ta review

Greg83 : je t'ai répondu en privé

Dans le premier chapitre on voit pas trop les dialogues, parce que les tirets ont été supprimés lorsque j'ai mis l'histoire sur le site, et je m'en étais pas rendu compte…Bref, j'essaye avec des guillemets alors

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 2 : des étrangers à ses yeux

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour tous les proches d'Harry. Ils l'avaient quitté en juin, après l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore, et s'étaient attendus à le retrouver, mais non. Il était là, dans la maison, tout près d'eux, et pourtant si loin.

Depuis le jour où il était rentré, personne n'avait osé aller lui parler, et seul Lupin l'approchait, pour lui apporter ses repas.

Harry était plus triste qu'il ne le laissait paraître lors des brefs passages de Lupin. Tous les soirs, il pouvait entendre Ginny et Hermione sangloter dans leur chambre. Mais très vite, la colère reprenait le dessus. C'est lui qui était à plaindre, pas elles. Il était bien le seul ici qui devrait tuer Voldemort pour sauver sa vie.

Il savait que ses amis comptaient en croyaient en lui, et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour le soutenir, mais il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait plus de ça. Il avait trop peur de leur réaction, de voir de la déception dans leurs yeux, lorsqu'il leur dirait que lui, le Survivant, avait perdu tout espoir. Sa mort était proche il le savait. Il espérait que les autres le comprendraient vite… Une fois à Poudlard il pourrait les éviter.

Poudlard…Son école, sa maison depuis des années. Il avait dit qu'il risquait de ne pas y retourner, mais c'était son arrogance qui l'avait poussée à prononcer ces mots idiots. Bien sûr qu'il allait y retourner, sinon que ferait-il d'autre ? Chasser des Horcruxes ? Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage à cette idée. Non ! Evidement non ! Il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie.

Au bout d'une petite semaine, il en avait assez de sa chambre, il voulait sortir. Aller dehors. Apparemment, il n'en avait pas l'interdiction. Il s'avança vers la porte qui n'était même pas fermée et la poussa lentement, de peur de la faire grincer. Il ne tenait pas à réveiller les filles et à se retrouver face à elles. Parmi toutes les personnes présentes ici, elles étaient les deux seules qu'il n'avait pas encore vues, et il n'en avait pas envie.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il tomba sur Lupin, en pleine conversation avec Mme Weasley, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre de quoi ils parlaient. Sa présence avait été remarquée, et les deux le regardaient avec un air étonné.

« Je sors ! » Annonça-t-il simplement. « Vous inquiétez pas, je serai pas loin, j'ai juste envie de me promener. »

Lupin fixa Harry sans répondre. Il semblait hésiter à le laisser sortir. Finalement Harry décida de faire un geste.

« Si ça peut vous rassurez, accompagnez-moi ! Dans tous les cas je sors…à vous de voir ! »

Remus se leva et lorsqu'il tourna le dos à Harry, il adressa un petit sourire à Molly, avant de suivre le jeune homme dehors.

Harry marcha pendant une demi-heure environ, Remus à ses côtés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot. Harry, parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, et Remus, parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec le feu, il y avait déjà une amélioration, inutile de brusquer les choses.

Finalement il fit demi-tour et s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de mètres de la maison des Weasley, regardant le ciel d'un bleu parfait en ce mois d'août. Remus s'assit non loin, l'œil fixé vers la maison des Weasley. Il pensait à Molly, qui devait être effondrée, même si depuis quelques jours elle le cachait mieux, et aux amis d'Harry, tous plus choqués les uns que les autres, chacun à sa manière.

Soudain, il se releva d'un geste vif. Harry nota ce brusque changement et se tourna vers ce qui attirait l'attention de Remus. Devant le Terrier, quatre silhouettes étaient visibles, et elles avançaient prudemment vers la porte de la maison. Des mangemorts !

Harry vit que Lupin sortait sa baguette et il eut juste le temps de l'attraper par le bras. Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt à quelques mètres de la maison. Les mangemorts venaient d'entrer et déjà des cris s'élevaient de la cuisine, ceux de Molly Weasley.

Lupin entra à son tour en lançant aussitôt un sortilège en direction d'un mangemort qui parvint à esquiver. Lupin plongea à l'extérieur de la maison juste à temps. Des rayons filèrent autour de lui mais aucun ne le toucha.

Harry n'entendait plus Mme Weasley. Sans réfléchir, il courut en direction de la maison et entra au pas de course. Son arrivée surpris les mangemorts qui ne réagirent pas assez vite. Harry en bouscula deux avant de plonger de l'autre côté de la cuisine aux côtés de Molly, qui était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, ou peut-être morte. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier l'état de Molly, il n'avait pas le temps pour l'instant.

Les mangemorts se reprirent vite et se tournèrent vers lui. C'est ce moment que choisit Lupin pour réapparaître, et son sortilège de désarmement toucha un mangemort qui se retrouva à terre. Cette attaque laissa à Harry le temps de ramasser la baguette de Molly et de se relever. La colère s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui, encore plus puissante que lorsqu'il avait affronté ses amis quelques jours plus tôt. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se tourna vers un des mangemorts encore debout et lança :

« Endoloris ! »

Le mangemort touché cria de toutes ses forces avant de s'écrouler, pris de convulsions. Son compère réagit aussitôt et lança un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Le résultat fut impressionnant. Tout sembla exploser dans la cuisine, et Harry fut propulsé contre un mur. Il roula à terre, le souffle coupé. Il rouvrit les yeux une seconde plus tard et vit un mangemort sortir. Un duel s'engagea aussitôt entre lui et Lupin.

Harry ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ces deux là, il restait encore des mangemorts autour de lui, deux. Il ramassa la baguette, tombée à terre à côté de lui, et sans même se relever, cria :

« Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! »

Deux rayons frappèrent un des mangemorts, qui s'écroula lourdement sur les restes de la table. Le dernier partit trop bas et frappa le mangemort déjà touché par le sortilège doloris, quelques instants plus tôt.

Le dernier mangemort qui faisait face à Harry ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à réaliser sa chance, et lança un sort informulé vers Harry, qui parvint quand même à bloquer, ayant prévu qu'une attaque allait arriver. Cette fois le mangemort fut surpris et perdit une seconde. Une de trop. Harry avait déjà crié « expelliarmus ». Le sort frappa le mangemort de plein fouet. Il fut projeté contre le mur avec une force impressionnante. Il y eut un craquement au moment du choc, et son corps glissa à terre.

Harry courut aussitôt à l'extérieur, et sa colère décupla. Lupin était à terre, se débattant au sol en silence, sous les ricanements horribles de son bourreau. Cette fois ce fut trop pour Harry, et rien ne pu retenir son geste.

Au moment où le mangemort s'apercevait de sa présence et se retournait, le sortilège était déjà parti.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de penser à son geste. Après un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, il ne vit aucun mangemort debout. Ron, Hermione et Ginny descendaient déjà les escaliers au pas de course. Sa vision commença à se troubler et il s'écroula. La bataille n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais jamais avant il ne s'était trouvé dans un tel état émotif, et cela l'avait épuisé bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Son corps tomba lourdement à terre, à côté de celui de Remus Lupin, toujours en vie semblait-il…

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il était à nouveau dans la chambre de Ron, allongé sur le lit. Ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à la lumière, mais une fois que ce fut fait, il pu apercevoir Molly qui était assise sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé, elle s'approcha de lui, sans toutefois oser lui parler. Harry la regarda sans rien dire non plus. Finalement elle lui fit un grand sourire et quitta la pièce.

Harry referma les yeux, mais à peine une minute plus tard, Molly était de retour, accompagnée d'Arthur et de Lupin. Le garçon sourit en voyant que son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal allait bien. Et Lupin lui rendit son sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur rompe le silence.

« Je voudrais te remercier Harry ! Remus m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour protéger Molly, et sans toi, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé. Merci ! Du fond du cœur. »

Harry fixa Arthur. Son regard était si pénétrant que tous crurent qu'Harry allait encore partir dans un accès de rage, mais finalement le jeune homme de radoucit et s'assit sur sont lit.

En bas, un grand bruit se fit entendre, et plusieurs personnes montèrent les escaliers très rapidement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry vit qui avait fait tout ce raffut. Un par un, Charlie, Bill, les jumeaux, Maugrey, Tonks et Minerva entrèrent. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, craignant que la présence de trop de monde le mette hors de lui, mais il avait l'air détendu. Il fit même un petit sourire à l'assemblée.

Arthur semblait rassuré mais Remus ne l'étais pas, et avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, il le fit.

« Molly s'il te plait, pourrais-tu descendre avec tes enfant, nous avons à discuter avec Harry. Si ça ne le dérange pas. » Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à l'intéressé qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Les Weasley suivirent leur mère hors de la chambre. Avec cinq personnes en moins, Harry se sentait déjà bien mieux.

MacGonagall s'approcha de lui et annonça :

« Potter, j'aimerai vous remercier, au nom de l'Ordre, pour le courage dont vous avez fait preuve. Grâce à vous, plusieurs vies ont été sauvées. Et d'après ce que Remus m'a dit, vous y avez mis la manière ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt. « Pourtant, j'aimerai vous rappeler qu'il serait préférable de ne pas lancer des sortilèges impardonnables comme s'il s'agissait de sorts mineurs. »

Devant le regard d'Harry, elle préféra ajouter :

« Cela dit, j'imagine que vos intentions étaient uniquement de protéger vos amis. Oublions ça. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre et la maison des Weasley. Harry fixa alors les quatre membres de l'Ordre qui étaient toujours là et, parlant plus particulièrement à Maugrey, il dit d'une voix calme :

« Rendez-moi ma baguette ! J'aurai pu y rester si je n'avais pas ramassé celle de Mme Weasley. Je me surveillerai, et j'imagine que vous aurez aussi un œil sur moi, alors… »

Maugrey fit la moue mais rendit son bien à Harry sans trop s'inquiéter. Il avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, c'était bon signe.

Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas plus et laissèrent Harry enfin seul dans sa chambre. Il pu se reposer encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que dans la soirée, la porte s'ouvre timidement, laissant apparaître Ron. Harry entendit des murmures derrière la porte et comprit qu'Hermione, et certainement Ginny, n'étaient pas loin.

« 'soir. » Marmonna le rouquin.

Ron s'approcha d'Harry qui se leva. Derrière la porte, Hermione fit un signe à Ginny pour lui signaler qu'elle n'entendait rien de distinct, comme si les deux murmuraient pour être discrets. Soudain il y eut un grand bruit et les deux filles entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce, trouvant Harry plaqué contre le mur par un Ron rouge de colère, qui pointait sa baguette vers son ami d'un air menaçant.

« Ron ! » Cria Hermione en s'approchant de lui pour s'interposer.

Mais Harry la coupa.

« Laisse Hermione. Je comprends, c'est normal. Ne bouge pas ! »

Hermione resta là à les regarder, figée, tenant fermement le bras de Ginny restée à ses côtés. Finalement Ron relâcha sa prise et quitta la chambre, furieux. Sa sœur le suivit pour tenter de le calmer.

Dans la chambre, Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis que Ron l'avait lâché, et Hermione craignait de prendre la parole. Finalement, alors qu'il fixait Hermione, elle remarqua que les yeux verts de son ami brillaient de plus en plus, et cette fois elle n'eut pas du tout peur de s'approcher de lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras sans qu'il n'essaye de l'en empêcher et Harry pu enfin se laisser aller après ces jours difficiles.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est plus ou moins important pour le reste de l'histoire, ou au moins pour la suite immédiate, alors j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit agréable à lire. N'hésitez pas à réagir ;)


	3. Chapitre 3 : l'entrée dans l'ordre

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews je suis content que ça vous plaise. En espérant que ça continue.

Et un grand merci à Julie qui a ajouté quelques phrases là où elles manquaient :)

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 3 : L'entrée dans l'ordre

Harry resta de longues minutes avec Hermione. Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses, mais Harry évita à tout prix de reparler de ces derniers jours. Hermione tenta bien à plusieurs reprises de dévier la conversation vers ce sujet, mais Harry faisait comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, elle abandonna. Son ami était revenu, c'était le principal. Il paraissait encore un peu perdu mais elle espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre très vite.

Ginny ne semblait pas lui en vouloir plus que ça. Elle avait trop souffert de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait aller si mal pour lui faire la tête alors qu'il était redevenu comme avant. Les jours suivants, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps tous les quatre ensembles et Ginny était vraiment heureuse de voir Harry rire avec eux. Elle allait mieux aussi grâce à lui.

Ron, par contre, n'avait pas changé. Il n'adressait pas la parole à Harry. Même lorsqu'ils étaient avec Hermione et Ginny, il ne parlait qu'avec elles, ignorant Harry. Mais celui-ci comprenait, même s'il était triste du comportement de son ami. Hermione le rassura du mieux qu'elle pu :

« Harry, laisse faire le temps. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par oublier. »

Harry se dit qu'il allait suivre son conseil, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Ron était quelqu'un de très buté et seul le temps lui permettrai de pardonner à Harry.

Depuis quelques jours il ne pensait plus à Dumbledore ni à Voldemort. Enfin, il y pensait moins…Comment oublier complètement ? Mais il arrivait quand même à vivre et à s'amuser.

Bientôt la vie au Terrier prit son rythme habituel. Les parents de Ron avaient immédiatement pardonné à Harry, contrairement à leur fils qui restait froid. Très vite la rentrée approcha, mais la veille, Harry et ses amis eurent une surprise. Une bonne dizaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents au Terrier. Parmi eux des membres qu'Harry connaissait très bien et qu'il voyait régulièrement, et d'autres dont il ne pourrait même pas dire les noms.

Il s'imagina qu'une réunion de l'Ordre allait avoir lieux, et après avoir saluer toutes les personnes présentes, il s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre. Mais Maugrey le coupa.

« Potter ! Allez chercher vos trois amis, nous avons à vous parler ! »

Harry répondit par un bref signe de tête et partit dans les chambres pour faire descendre les trois autres. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi leur présence était requise. Deux ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas pu assister aux réunions qui avaient lieux dans leur maison, au Square Grimaud.

Ses amis réagirent comme lui et descendirent sans la moindre question. Harry sentait l'impatience d'Hermione, et la joie des deux Weasley qui s'étaient toujours sentis rejetés par l'Ordre à cause de leurs parents qui tenaient trop à les protéger, surtout leur mère.

Ils descendirent rapidement l'escalier et rejoignirent tout le monde en bas, dans une cuisine transformée. Tous les meubles avaient disparus pour laisser place à de nombreuses chaises. Les membres étaient déjà assis et indiquèrent leurs places aux quatre nouveaux.

Arthur fut le premier à se lever pour parler.

« Le premier point à aborder avant de commencer la réunion, est la présence ici de ces quatre jeunes sorciers. Il y a deux ans nous les avons jugés trop jeunes pour nous aider, même s'ils avaient déjà fait leurs preuves, et les deux années suivantes n'ont fait que confirmer qu'ils sont tout à fait capables de faire partie de nôtres. »

Il marqua une pause pour regarder l'assemblée. Personne ne semblait avoir d'objections. Il ajouta :

« Maintenant qu'ils ont vieillis, nous ne voyons plus rien qui pourrait les empêcher de se battre à nos côtés comme ils le désirent. » Il prit un air solennel et termina. « Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, si vous en avez encore envie, vous faites dès à présent partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête sans hésiter, le sourire aux lèvres. Arthur fut satisfait et reprit.

« Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer cette réunion. Le cas le plus urgent est celui de cette maison. L'attaque qui a eu lieu montre qu'elle n'est pas sûre. Molly et moi allons donc quitter le Terrier pour quelques temps et rejoindre le quartier général. » Il se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. « Nous vous le montrerons dès les premières vacances, si vous désirez quitter Poudlard. Nous réfléchirons au meilleur choix d'ici là, mais il sera sûrement préférable de quitter l'école quasiment vide, qui n'aura que très peu de sécurité. »

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête, conscients du danger.

La réunion continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure, sans que personne ne parle d'attaque récente ou même de Voldemort. Seul la « gestion » de l'Ordre était abordée. Mais finalement un sujet très intéressant fut évoqué par Maugrey.

« Je vois que la réunion touche à sa fin. Il est dont l'heure que nous parlions d'une chose importante. » Il parlait très vite, cachant mal son impatience. « Une maison abandonnée est utilisée comme base par quelques mangemorts, et nous avons son emplacement. Il nous faut attaquer au plus vite ! »

Il se rassit et ce fut Lupin qui le relaya.

« Maugrey et moi-même sommes prêts à y aller, mais peu de membres peuvent se libérer, en fait nous sommes les deux seuls. Il faut à tout prix que nos actions restent secrètes, ce qui gène la liberté de mouvement de certains d'entre nous, notamment les aurors. Tout ça pour dire que nous avons décidé de faire participer immédiatement nos nouveaux membres. »

Lesdits nouveaux membres restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes avant qu'Harry, qui lui n'était pas très étonné, prenne la parole.

« Vous voulez que nous vous accompagnions attaquer une planque des mangemorts ? Je suis partant ! »

Sans amis répondirent « moi aussi ! » à l'unisson. La réunion se termina là-dessus. Une grande partie des personnes présentes dirent un « au revoir » collectif avant de sortir pour transplaner.

Maugrey, lui, était resté. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

« Très bien jeunes gens. Je viendrai vous chercher ici demain, et nous nous rendrons au lieu de la mission. Ce soir, préparez vos affaires pour l'école. Vos parents s'occuperont de les emmener à Poudlard avant de rejoindre le quartier général. Si notre mission se déroule sans accroc, vous pourrez transplaner à Pré-au-lard et arriver en même temps que les autres élèves à l'école. A demain ! »

Sans même attendre de réponse, il quitta la maison. Ils restèrent là, tous les quatre, à se regarder sans parler. Finalement aucun d'eux n'en avait envie, ils avaient déjà tous à l'esprit la journée de demain, qui s'était transformée de « rentrée des classes » en « bataille face à des mangemorts » en quelques secondes.

Le repas se déroula dans le même silence, et ils montèrent aussitôt dans leurs chambres en espérant trouver le sommeil et être reposés pour leur journée de demain. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tous avaient en tête des images de combat. Des rayons qui fusaient dans tous les sens autour d'eux, des explosions, des cris. Ils ne s'endormirent que très tard mais furent soulagés qu'on ne les réveille qu'en fin de matinée. Dommage que ce fut par la voix autoritaire de Maugrey, surexcité par l'approche du combat.

« Debout la dedans ! » Cria-t-il à Harry, comme il avait déjà du le faire dans les chambres de ses amis. « On a une journée importante devant nous alors on se dépêche ! Les mangemorts sont sortis cette nuit, comme toujours, mais à cette heure ci ils doivent à nouveau être sur place, alors à nous de jouer ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta hors de son lit. Cinq minutes plus tard il était prêt, et ses amis arrivèrent très vite.

« Sortez vos baguettes ! » Cria Maugrey. « Nous allons transplaner à l'adresse écrite sur ce parchemin. » Indiqua-t-il en leur tendant le parchemin. « A trois. Un. Deux. Trois. »

Harry se retrouva aussitôt à l'adresse indiquée, apparaissant aux côtés de Remus qui les avait donc attendus ici. Maugrey et ses trois amis venaient d'apparaître aussi. Remus prit la tête du groupe.

« Nous allons attaquer cette maison. Ils sont environ une dizaine dedans, peut-être un peu moins. On y va ! » Maugrey pointa sa baguette vers une très vielle maison qui ressemblait plus à une grange. Les volets pendaient de leurs gonds et la peinture de la façade avait prit une teinte grisâtre. Ici et la, des fissures se dessinaient sur les murs à moitié cachés par des orties qui atteignaient plus d'un mètre de hauteur. Un grand jardin, ou plutôt un nid à mauvaises herbes, entourait la maison.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines qui sortaient de la terre humide. Maugrey fit explosé la porte d'entrée avec un sort informulé. Aussitôt des cris s'élevèrent dans la maison. Des cris de bataille…

Tous se jetèrent dans la mêlée, baguette brandie. Harry vit Lupin partir vers la droite et fracasser une porte avant d'entrer dans une nouvelle pièce. Maugrey fonça droit devant lui, arrivant dans un grand salon plutôt vide où se trouvait un mangemort. Le duel commença.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'y intéresser. Il vit Ron partir sur la gauche et prendre un couloir. Il le suivit immédiatement, prêt à le couvrir au moindre mouvement ennemi. Ils parcoururent le couloir en marchant prudemment, et firent sauter la porte au bout. Une odeur pestilentielle se diffusait dans toute la maison. Un mélange de saleté et de sueur rendait l'air irrespirable.

« Stupéfix ! » Crièrent-ils aussitôt, pour empêcher un quelconque ennemi de pouvoir les attaquer trop facilement.

Harry pu voir qu'au moins deux mangemorts étaient présents. Des sorts arrivèrent vers eux mais aucun ne le toucha, et il entendit Ron qui lançait une nouvelle attaque à côté de lui. Il imita son ami et visa le mangemort qui lui faisait face. L'affrontement dura quelques secondes. Harry fut légèrement brûlé au bras et Ron se tenait les côtes après avoir fait un vol plané à travers la pièce. Mais trois mangemorts gisaient à terre. Des sortilèges de stupéfixion, désarmement ou paralysie avaient eu raison d'eux. La pièce était « nettoyée » mais ça n'était pas encore le cas de la maison, ils pouvaient entendre les bruits typiques des combats provenant d'autres pièces.

La pénombre du couloir rendait leur progression difficile et dangereuse. Ron s'approcha d'une porte qu'il comptait emprunter. Mais une autre s'ouvrit sur son côté et une silhouette la franchit en criant :

« AVADA… »

Le reste de la formule n'arriva jamais. Harry avait été plus rapide et son éclair de stupéfixion avait frappé le mangemort à temps. Ron se tourna vers le corps étendu, étonné. Il relava la tête quelques secondes après et marmonna un « merci » à Harry.

Puis il reprit son avancée. Les autres pièces qu'ils traversèrent étaient désertes, mais à chaque pas ils risquaient de se faire attaquer et leur progression fut très lente. Finalement ils tombèrent sur un escalier qui menait au niveau supérieur. Ils pouvaient entendre les bruits de lutte qui provenaient de cet étage.

Cette fois-ci ils partirent au pas de course pour soutenir les membres de l'Ordre qui se battaient en haut. Chaque marche de l'escalier craquait et leurs pas rapides soulevaient une poussière aveuglante. La dernière marche franchie, ils se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau couloir, avec des portes de tous les côtés, certainement des chambres. Certaines de ces portes étaient fermées, d'autres ouvertes. Des mangemorts semblaient y être, essayant de se défendre sans pouvoir sortir. Hermione et Ginny étaient à l'autre bout du couloir, se défendant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient face aux nombreux ennemis.

Mais ce qui fit réagir Harry, ce fut les deux mangemorts qui quittèrent une chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir, face aux jeunes filles. Ron et lui crièrent à l'unisson et les cibles s'écroulèrent, touchées dans le dos. Suite à ça il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, mais finalement deux « pop » se firent entendre. Deux mangemorts qui venaient de transplaner et qui leur avaient donc échappés…

Après avoir vérifié que plus personne ne se cachait dans les autres chambres, ils redescendirent tous les quatre pour rejoindre Maugrey et Lupin. A présent le silence régnait dans la maison.

Ils tombèrent finalement sur Lupin et Harry prit la parole :

« Plus aucun ennemi la haut, ni dans le couloir de gauche. »

Lupin resta concentré et se tourna vers Maugrey, qui se tenait debout, un peu plus loin.

« Parfait ! La maison est sécurisée. J'ai envoyé un hibou anonyme, des aurors vont arriver ! On transplane à Pré-au-lard immédiatement ! »

Les quatre ne se firent pas prier. Instantanément, ils étaient tous devant les Trois Balais. Comme si de rien n'était, ils allèrent siroter une bièreaubeurre tous ensembles.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà, vous venez de lire le troisième chapitre. Au moment où je l'ai publié, j'ai déjà terminé l'écriture du suivant, alors vous ne devriez pas avoir trop à attendre. Après un début plein d'action, le prochain sera plus calme, on retrouve l'ambiance de Poudlard, et aussi les nouveautés :P

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur ce chapitre :) Aussi, si vous avez des questions même précises, je serai ravi d'y répondre en privé au cas par cas.


	4. Chapitre 4 : une nouvelle année

Juste un petit mot en début de chapitre pour rassurer, y aura pas de ginny/harry, leur rupture sera mentionnée par soucis de cohérence avec les livres, mais c'est tout, ils se remettront pas ensembles.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle année

Peu de temps après, ils se mirent en route vers Poudlard, et arrivèrent juste avant la cérémonie de répartition. « L'école n'a pas changée » se dit Harry, s'attendant presque à la voir en ruine maintenant que Dumbledore avait disparu. Finalement ils entrèrent sans plus attendre et rejoignirent les autres élèves. A leur grande surprise, il n'y eut pas l'habituelle cérémonie. Les nouveaux furent installés au hasard des places vides.

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes aux raisons de cette nouveauté, avant de se résoudre à manger gaiement.

La soirée se passa sans autres faits notables jusqu'à la fin du dîner, où la nouvelle directrice de l'école, Mme MacGonagall, prit la parole.

« Avant de vous laisser partir, j'aimerai vous lire une note d'Albus Dumbledore, que nous avons retrouvée dans son bureau durant l'été. J'ai pensé qu'elle vous concernait autant que moi, alors voici ses mots : »

Là-dessus, elle entama la lecture.

_Je sais que le temps va me manquer, et il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé faire dans cette école. Je regrette ces années où je n'ai pas osé m'attaquer à ce problème. _

_Tout est une question de division, tant dans la vie que dans la lutte contre Lord Voldemort. ( _MacGonagall ne butta même pas sur le nom )._ Les sorciers sont plus divisés que jamais, et l'expérience de ses dernières années m'a montré à quel point cette division se faisait dès le plus jeune âge, et je pense que l'école, dans sa vocation de vous préparer à la vie, se doit de remédier à ça. J'espère sincèrement qu'une personne avisée trouvera cette note et qu'elle pourra réparer mes erreurs. _

_Je compte sur tous les sorciers pour voir un jour une communauté unie. Nous vallons beaucoup mieux que ce dont j'ai malheureusement été témoin. En tout cas, mon optimisme me pousse à le croire. _

_Pour tout ceux qui liront cette lettre, je crois en vous._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

La salle resta étrangement calme, et aucun élève ne semblait vouloir être celui qui romprait le silence. C'était la première année depuis sa mort que Dumbledore n'occupait plus le poste de directeur et pourtant, tous avaient l'impression qu'ils venaient d'entendre son discours habituel. Comme s'il était immortel ici.

Harry, assis à la table des Gryffondors, restait admiratif devant Dumbledore, devant l'homme qu'il avait été et qu'il resterait dans l'esprit des gens qui l'avaient connu. A côté de lui, Hermione et Ron jetaient des regards noirs en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par MacGonagall, qui reprit :

« J'ai beaucoup songé à cette lettre durant l'été, et voici ma première mesure en tant que Directrice de cette école : » Elle prit un air solennel. « Les quatre maisons n'existent plus. »

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Chaque élève réagit sa manière, soit en criant pour les plus expressifs ( et pour les Serpentards ), ou plus simplement en regardant vers la table des professeurs avec le regard vide. Neville risquait quant à lui de faire concurrence à son crapaud dans le gobage de mouches, tellement il l'ouvrait grand.

MacGonagall ne prit même pas leurs réactions en considération et continua :

« Le château a été modifié magiquement, et désormais, une nouvelle aile existe, celle de vos appartements. »

Cette nouvelle eut pour effet de calmer les élèves, qui redoublèrent d'attention en attendant la suite.

« Cependant, le but de ceci n'est pas de vous laisser en liberté dans des studios. Ce sont donc dans des appartements que vous habiterez, à raison de quatre personnes par chambrée. »

Ron fit un grand sourire à ses amis, s'imaginant déjà dans un appartement avec eux pour toute l'année. Malheureusement MacGonagall ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. L'idée étant de détruire les maisons, vous n'imaginez quand même pas que nous allions vous laisser choisir vos groupes… »

Les élèves furent comme stupefixés. Ron marmonna une plainte que ses amis ne comprirent pas, mais son air abattu suffisait à saisir l'idée. Hermione attendait la suite, terrifiée, tandis qu'Harry pensait simplement au visage amusé qu'aurait eu Dumbledore en cet instant. Mais l'annonce n'était pas encore terminée, il restait le coup de grâce.

« Dans chaque chambre nous trouverons donc, un ancien Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Vous serez répartis de cette manière, suivant vos années et de façon mixte. »

Plusieurs Serpentards hurlèrent leur désapprobation. Les membres des trois autres maisons étaient simplement abattus. Ron supplia Hermione :

« Pitié achève-moi ! »

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire.

« T'es vache Ron, tu vas nous laisser nous entretuer pour quitter ce monde ? »

« Mais tu te rend compte, on va devoir se farcir un Serpentard toute l'année, c'est pas humain ! »

« Pas faux. » Conclut Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. « Achève-moi avant Ron… »

« Quand vous aurez fini de réclamer votre mort, pourrez-vous vous taire, MacGonagall attend le silence pour continuer ! »

« Qu'elle se taise ! » Lâcha Ron en faisant semblant de fondre en larmes.

Harry allait répondre à son ami lorsque des bruissements d'aile se firent entendre. Un nuage de Hiboux arriva dans la grande salle, et chaque élève eut sa lettre.

« Dans ces lettres vous trouverez le numéro de votre appartement, ainsi que les noms de vos trois colocataires. Sur ce, je vous laisse partir pour vous installer. »

Ron sauta sur sa lettre et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, manquant de la déchirer en deux. Il fit une grimace en lisant, mais il n'avait pas l'air sur le point de défaillir. Harry se tourna alors vers sa propre lettre et l'ouvrit. Il était simplement écrit.

_« Appartement 27. _

_Membres : Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Jade Lynch. »_

« Oh non ils m'ont mit avec trois filles… » Pensa aussitôt Harry. Il se tourna vers Hermione pour réitérer sa demande de mourir, mais s'arrêta avant même d'avoir pu parler. Hermione regardait sa lettre et était toute blanche.

Harry saisit le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement. La seule chose qu'il vit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les quelques mots écrits, fut le nom « Malefoy ». Il resta muet, stupéfié par la nouvelle. Malefoy, qui avait trahis Dumbledore, qui faisait partie des mangemorts et qui s'était enfui en affrontant des membres de l'Ordre, avait le culot de revenir à Poudlard cette année !

MacGonagall quittait déjà la grande salle et partait vers son bureau. Harry courut pour la rejoindre et l'interpella dans un couloir.

« Professeur ! »

Elle se retourna en l'entendant.

« Oui, Potter ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fout ici ! C'est à cause de cet enfoiré que Dumbledore est mort, comment pouvez-vous l'accepter à Poudlard ! »

Minerva eut un regard compatissant.

« Je sais que vous ne lui pardonnerez sûrement jamais. Mais je suis persuadée que Dumbledore l'aurait fait. Malefoy est revenu de lui-même. D'après nos espions il avait fuit les mangemort et se cachait. Un beau jour il est arrivé à l'école. Nous avons décidé de garder le silence sur les évènements de juin dernier. Je l'ai d'ailleurs mis avec Granger en espérant qu'elle ait une bonne influence sur lui, je crois qu'il peut devenir convenable…Laissez-lui une chance. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil imperceptible et partit. « Elle se prend pour Dumbledore maintenant… » Songea Harry, désespéré. L'air mécontent, il rejoignit ses deux amis.

« Elle ne veut rien entendre. D'après elle, Malefoy serait revenu après avoir fui les mangemorts. Et c'est confirmé par des membres de l'Ordre… »

« J'y crois pas une seconde ! » Marmonna Ron.

« Désolé Hermione, mais je crois bien que tu vas devoir le supporter cette année… »

Elle fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien. Tant pis, c'était décidé, elle allait se souvenir de cette dernière année à Poudlard.

« Et toi Ron, tu te tape qui ? » Demanda-t-elle pour arrêter d'entendre parler de Malefoy, qu'elle verrait bien assez tôt.

« Ca aurait pu être pire…c'est Goyle… Harry ? »

« Une fille dont le nom ne me dit rien…Une certaine Jade Lynch. »

Ron haussa les épaules. Il ne la connaissait pas non plus, elle ne devait pas être trop insupportable sinon ils l'auraient repérée durant les précédentes années.

« Bon je suppose qu'il est temps d'aller dans ces magnifiques appartements pour une première soirée mémorable… » Annonça Harry, l'air lugubre.

Il partit dans la direction de leurs nouveaux quartiers, suivit par ses deux amis qui traînaient les pieds.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron et Harry étaient devant leurs appartements.

« Bon courage Hermione ! » Lancèrent-ils en cœur avant d'entrer, Harry au 27 et Ron, en face, au 28.

Ron abaissa la poignée en entra. Les autres n'étaient apparemment pas encore là. Il prit donc le temps de faire le tour des lieux.

La pièce principale, qui faisait office de salon, était assez grande. Deux canapés de couleur beige étaient placés contre un mur. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une table de taille respectable. Ils pourraient facilement manger à six dessus, alors qu'ils n'étaient que quatre. Ce côté du couloir donnait sur la forêt interdite, visible à travers les fenêtres.

Après avoir testé les canapés et jugé qu'ils étaient confortables, Ron continua son inspection, arrivant dans la cuisine. Enfin…cuisine était un grand mot, en fait il s'agissait d'une petite pièce avec un meuble pour ranger les vivres, et un second où se trouvaient les couverts et les assiettes. Et bien sûr une gazinière, pour préparer les repas.

Ron retourna dans le salon et regarda un peu plus en détail la décoration. Il y avait quelques peintures représentant des jolis paysages un peu partout sur les murs, sans que toutefois ça soit trop chargé. Les murs étaient d'un bleu pâle uni des plus banal.

Satisfait, Ron se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient très grandes, il allait peut-être se plaire ici finalement. Un grand lit deux places occupait un tiers de la chambre. A cela venait s'ajouter une grande armoire où il pourrait ranger ses affaires ( d'ailleurs il vit une valise mais ce n'était pas sienne. Sa chambre était donc une des trois autres. ). Un grand bureau était placé contre le mur qui avait une fenêtre, suffisamment grand pour que ses affaire de cours ne traînent pas partout comme d'habitude...

Le sourire aux lèvres, il partit en quête de la chambre où se trouvait sa valise et au deuxième essai il fut arrivé. Elle était exactement comme l'autre, et sans admirer d'avantage le mobilier, il commença à s'installer.

« Faudra quand même décorer tout ça, c'est trop…impersonnel. » Pensa-t-il en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rendre ce lieu plus chaleureux.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, il retourna dans le salon au moment où la porte s'ouvrait et entendit la voix de Malefoy :

« Stupide Goyle, tache de retenir où tu vis maintenant, je ne t'accompagnerai pas à chaque fois. Et bonne chance avec Weasmoche… » Lança-t-il avec un profond dégoût.

Sur ces gentilles paroles, Malefoy poussa Goyle dans la pièce et partit, laissant la brute seule avec Ron. Les deux serraient déjà les poings et allait se sauter dessus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille que Ron ne connaissait que de vue. Une ancienne Serdaigle s'il ne se trompait pas.

Elle semblait très heureuse et se présenta avec plein d'entrain.

« Bonjour vous deux ! Je m'appelle Mandy Brocklehurst. Et vous ? »

La jeune fille était brune avec des yeux marron. Plutôt petite, elle lui rappela sa sœur…en brune. Elle semblait vraiment impatiente de commencer l'année dans ses conditions, comme en témoignait le sourire resplendissant qu'elle affichait. Ron n'était pas plus attiré que ça par elle et pu répondre sans bafouiller.

« Enchanté Mandy. Ron Weasley ! »

« Et moi Goyle. » Marmonna le Serpentard.

« Tu n'as pas de prénom ? » Lança-t-elle, amusée.

« Si mais…

« Il a du l'oublier ! » Coupa Ron, prit d'un fou rire en voyant le regard idiot de Goyle.

Mandy partit d'un bon rire elle aussi et alla s'asseoir confortablement sur un des canapés. Goyle, lui, fixait toujours l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient ri.

Ron reprit :

« Vous deviez allé ranger vos affaires, elles sont déjà dans les chambres, y a plus qu'à mettre dans l'armoire ! »

« Bonne idée ! » Répondit Mandy en partant au pas de course. Goyle mit quelques secondes de plus avant d'y aller d'un pas lourd.

Désormais seul, Ron s'assit dans un des fauteuils autour de la table qui faisait face à la porte, justement au moment où la quatrième personne arriva. Le jeune garçon qui passa la porte s'immobilisa en voyant Ron. Il était assez petit, quoique sûrement de taille normale pour son age. Une tignasse en désordre lui tombait jusque devant les yeux, « pire qu'Harry au réveil » se dit Ron en rigolant.

« Euuu…Pardon j'ai du me tromper de chambre ! » S'excusa-t-il en voyant Ron.

« Ca dépend, c'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il même si étant donné l'âge du nouveau, il avait effectivement du se tromper.

« Owen Cauldwell, je suis à Poufsouffe. »

« Alors tu t'es pas trompé, y a bien ton nom sur mon papier. C'est bizarre je croyais qu'on était plus ou moins regroupés par age…enfin bon…Par contre les maisons n'existent de plus, tu es au 28 maintenant, pas à Poufsouffe ! »

Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans l'appartement, provenant des chambres. Ron passa de l'air maussade à énervé en quelques instants.

« Imbécile de Serpentard, fais moins de boucan, tu vas rameuter tout le château ! »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Owen, qui semblait attendre qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

« Euu…j'en étais où ? »

« Tu disais que les maisons n'existaient plus ! »

Owen avait le sourire aux lèvres. Après l'arrivée de Mandy et de celui-ci, Ron était finalement de bonne humeur et tout deux partirent d'un bon rire, jusqu'au moment où le cri de Mandy se fit entendre. Ils partirent aussitôt dans la direction d'où il provenait et tombèrent sur la fille qui se tenait devant la salle de bain dont elle venait d'ouvrir la porte.

« Pourquoi tu as crié ? » Demanda Ron.

« Regarde cette salle de bain, elle est magnifique ! » S'exclama-t-elle, aux anges.

Ron entra dans ladite salle de bain, et en effet elle était magnifique. Lors de son inspection, il n'avait même pas fait attention à cette porte se discrète en bout de couloir, mais ça valait le coup d'œil. Une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine prenait une bonne partie de la grande pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs, ce qui était du plus bel effet. En fait tout brillait ici, et reflété dans les miroirs, c'était quelque chose. Le reste de la pièce était sobrement occupé par quatre douches individuelles.

« Ah y a quand même des douches ! » Se réjouit Owen en passant la tête pour voir. « Parce que si on doit prendre un bain tout les matins, on sera jamais à l'heure en cours… »

« Mandy je te présente Owen ! Et vice versa. » Lança Ron sans se retourner vers eux pour autant. Il fixait toujours la pièce, émerveillé.

Il fut coupé de sa rêverie par un son strident venant du salon. Ils coururent tout les trois pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Un tableau clignotant était apparu sur un mur, et le bruit venait de là. Dès qu'ils commencèrent à lire le son s'arrêta. Il était écrit :

« Rendez-vous tous dans la grande salle, pour quelques information. Dans 15 minutes. Ca ne sera pas long, vous pourrez très vite rentrer manger. »

Goyle venait d'arriver lui aussi et lorsqu'il termina de lire :

« Ah j'espère que c'est vraiment pas long. J'ai faim ! » Il accompagna ses paroles en sortant une tablette de chocolat de sa poche.

« En parlant de ça Goyle, je te préviens d'avance que t'as intérêt à apprendre à cuisiner parce que je parie que tu bouffe comme quatre. Alors compte pas sur moi pour remplacer ta mère ! »

Goyle s'apprêta à attaquer Ron, mais avant même qu'il ait fait un pas, le rouquin avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait stupéfixé. C'est malheureusement à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme assez grand que Ron ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci entra, jeta un coup d'œil vers Goyle allongé par terre, avant de se tourner vers Ron, dont les oreilles étaient déjà écarlates, mais qui tenait toujours fermement sa baguette.

L'homme parla d'une voix calme.

« Comment ce fait-il que lorsque j'arrive ici, je retrouve un élève stupéfié ? Je comprends parfaitement la peur que vous avez pu avoir en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à vous lancer un sort avec sa barre chocolatée, mais quand même… »

Mandy tenta en vain de cacher son rire, mais l'homme le remarqua quand même et lui sourit en retour. Il était jeune, même très jeune. Ron lui aurait à peine donné vingt-cinq. Il avait des yeux bleus perçants, rien qu'à les regarder Ron semblait lui aussi stupéfixé. Mandy quant à elle n'avait pas du tout peur de ce nouvel arrivant. Il lui avait sourit, et les longs cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules lui donnaient un air…cool. Et en plus il pouvait avoir de l'humour. N'importe quel autre adulte du château se serait mis à hurler en voyant ça, mais pas lui. Owen de son côté préférait rester discret, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas le centre de l'attention comme dans son ancienne maison…

Finalement, voyant que Ron n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot, l'homme reprit :

« Ne soyez pas si choqué Weasley, vous venez juste de lancé un petit sort sur un fils de mangemort, que croyez-vous que j'en aie à faire ! »

L'homme se mit à rire sous les regards stupéfaits des trois élèves. Puis il fit demi-tour et juste avant de quitter la pièce, sans même regarder Goyle, il lança négligemment :

« Enervatum ! »

La porte se referma. Goyle semblait perdu, et à la grande joie de Ron, il avait l'air plus occupé par son chocolat que par sa vengeance.

« Bon je propose qu'on descende voir ce qu'ils ont de beau à nous raconter ! » Proposa Mandy.

« Ca marche, je te suis ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Ils sortirent tout les trois, laissant Goyle sans se soucier de lui le moins du monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la grande salle. A leur étonnement, les quatre tables avaient disparu, laissant la place à de petites tables entourées par quatre chaises. Ne voyant aucun numéro, ils s'installèrent au hasard. Ron jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle pour essayer de voir Hermione mais ne la trouva pas, par contre ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry en grande conversation avec Luna et il ri à l'idée qu'Harry vive dans le même appartement que Luna durant toute une année.

Finalement les tables se remplirent, et même Goyle arriva à l'heure. Gentiment, Mandy lui fit signe pour qu'ils les rejoignent, et Ron préféra garder ses commentaires pour lui.

MacGonagall arriva enfin et s'installa à la table des professeurs. Le silence se fit.

« Bonsoir à tous. J'ai de nombreuses choses à vous dire alors j'aimerai ne pas être interrompue. La disparition des maisons entraîne de nombreux changements, voici quelques points :

Vos emplois du temps vous seront remis après le repas dans vos appartements. Vous ferez vos cours en commun avec d'autres chambres évidemment, mais une chose est sûre, deux personnes d'un même appartement et d'une même année seront en permanence ensembles. »

Ron accueillit la déclaration par une grimace.

« Deuxième point, les préfets seront les mêmes, si ce n'est qu'ils seront responsables de tout le monde, à eux de choisir comment se répartir le travail.

Ensuite, les repas. ( Goyle sembla revivre ). Le matin, le petit déjeuné apparaîtra dans vos appartements comme si vous mangiez dans la grande salle. Nous avons jugé qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas vous faire perdre trop de temps sur la nuit, soit en vous laissant vous débrouiller seul, soit en vous faisant venir ici. »

« Je compte sur mes charmants colocataires pour m'amener mon petit déjeuné au lit ! » lança Mandy, joyeuse.

Ron sourit devant sa bonne humeur. MacGonagall poursuivit.

« Le midi, vous mangerez dans la grande salle. Et le soir dans vos chambres. On attend de vous de la camaraderie, en espérant que la cuisine soit un moyen parmi d'autres pour vous rapprocher. Dans tout les cas ça vous apprendra à devenir autonomes.

Je continue, cette fois parlons de Quidditch ! Vous pourrez utiliser le terrain toute l'année en dehors de vos heures de cours pour vous entraîner. Nous organiserons certainement quelques matchs, nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry se sentait déjà bien mieux en songeant à son balais. Avec ces disparition des maisons, il avait eu peur pour son passe temps favori, mais finalement fausse alerte, il allait pouvoir jouer !

Cette fois il y eut des discussions dans la salle, et la Directrice du requérir le silence avant de terminer.

« Pour finir, j'aimerai vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Mr Urden. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, il est un peu plus long que les trois premiers, j'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu. Enfin il sert surtout à poser les bases de l'année à Poudlard, j'ai essayé de faire pour que ça soit pas trop barbant.

Et après avoir fait un plan à peu près détaillé, je peux vous dire que le tournant de l'histoire arrivera dès le chapitre 6 alors restez dans le coin :P


	5. Chapitre 5 : la chambrée d’Harry

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, mais une amie qui écrit elle aussi des fan fic : Ailis8

D'ailleurs je vous conseille vivement ses histoires

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 5 : la chambrée d'Harry

Le retour aux appartements fut particulièrement bruyant. Certains élèves étaient simplement excités à l'idée de vivre à 4 de manière très autonomes, d'autres hurlaient leur haine de ce nouveau système. Parmi eux, on retrouvait la plupart des anciens serpentards.

Harry ne savait toujours pas qui était sa quatrième colocataire. Jade Lynch, une ex Serpentard apparemment. Son nom ne lui rappelait absolument rien, elle ne devait pas être en septième année. Ce qui le rassurait en revanche était de savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la bande de Malefoy. De toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à la rencontrer, le soir même dans leur appartement.

D'une manière générale, hormis le fait qu'il devrait vivre avec trois filles, Harry était plutôt content de ses colocataires. Luna était une de ses amies et il l'appréciait beaucoup malgré sa bizarrerie ; il ne connaissait pas bien Hannah Abbot mais il était assez confiant.

Ce qui l'ennuyait plus était de ne plus vivre avec Ron. D'un autre côté, leurs appartements étaient voisins et aucune règle ne stipulait qu'il était interdit de se rendre visite.

Avant de remonter dans son appartement, Harry rejoint Hermione qui avait une discussion animée avec Ginny. Il ne savait toujours pas qui étaient les autres colocataires de Hermione et il était curieux de connaître ceux de Ginny aussi.

- « Alors ? » Tenta-il une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

Hermione et Ginny avaient toutes les deux la tête de quelqu'un qui souffrait de douleurs aigues à l'estomac.

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » Annonça Hermione, « Malefoy ! Comment vais-je survivre une année entière avec Malefoy ? »

- « Et moi je me tape cette garce de Pansy Parkinson ! » Ajouta Ginny furieuse. « Non mais à quoi ils pensaient quand ils ont fait les groupes ? Ils veulent qu'on s'entretue ? »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elles n'avaient effectivement pas beaucoup de chance mais il ne préférait pas se montrer trop compatissant avant d'avoir rencontré la serpentard avec laquelle il devrait vivre.

- « Qui sont vos autres colocataires ? » Demanda-il pour éloigner leurs pensées de Malefoy et Parkinson.

- « Ernie Macmillan et Terry Boot. » Annonça Hermione sans conviction.

- « Ca va ! » Remarqua Harry, « ils sont sympas ! »

Hermione ne réagit pas, elle était toujours sous le choc.

- « Ginny ? »

- « Michael Corner ! » Annonça elle survoltée, « vous vous rendez compte ? Et un certain Liam Mohagan que je ne connais pas, il est en cinquième année apparemment. »

- « C'est pas si terrible… » tenta Harry.

- « Pas si terrible ? Michael et moi n'avons pas échangé deux mots depuis un an ! Et l'autre pourrait bien être un idiot complet que ça ne m'étonnerait pas avec ma chance ! »

Harry ne savait pas trop bien quoi répondre.

- « Dites, vous connaissez une (Harry ressortit le parchemin de sa poche et lut) Jade Lynch ? » Demanda il anxieux.

- « Jade ? » Répéta Ginny les yeux ronds, « c'est une serpentard de mon année, je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit très sympa… serpentard… »

- « Je vois… » Répondit Harry, pas très rassuré.

Il souhaita bonne chance aux filles et quitta la grande salle. Il aperçu Ron au loin, il semblait accompagné d'une jolie fille que Harry ne connaissait pas, sûrement sa nouvelle colocataire. Harry ne préférait pas imaginer la réaction d'Hermione lorsqu'elle verrait Ron en si bonne compagnie…

Harry rejoignit son appartement, légèrement anxieux. En arrivant devant la porte, il vit une fille de dos, agenouillée. Elle était en train de ramasser des parchemins étalés sur le sol. Harry s'approcha doucement. Il ne la voyait toujours pas bien mais il pouvait distinguer une longue chevelure brune qui descendait en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. Elle se retourna l'air surprit.

- « Ne touche pas mes affaires s'il te plait. » Dit-elle sèchement.

Elle avait de grands yeux verts, particulièrement notables entre deux mèches marron. Harry recula de quelques pas. C'était bel et bien une serpentard !

Elle le regarda un instant avec un air sévère avant de se relever. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry constata qu'elle était aussi grande que lui. Elle était mince et élancée. Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient sans cligner. Elle avait un visage très harmonieux, seul son air sévère et rusé durcissait les traits parfaits de son visage.

Harry ne dit rien, il continua à l'observer, autour du cou, elle portait une chaîne ornée d'un serpent en argent qui portait une pierre verte en son sein.

- « Qu'on soit bien clair tout de suite Potter, je ne suis pas du tout contente de vivre avec toi et je te demanderais de ne pas m'adresser la parole inutilement. »

Après quoi elle tourna les talons et entra dans leur appartement. Harry la suivit à l'intérieur, agacé par son comportement. Elle ne le connaissait même pas et se permettait déjà de le juger ! D'accord lui aussi avait des préjugés sur les serpentards mais il était prêt à lui donner une chance au moins !

Luna et Hannah étaient installées confortablement près de la cheminée et parlaient gaiement. Elles se retournèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Jade leur lança un regard mi dégoûté mi exaspéré et entra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage.

Harry était légèrement perdu, il regarda Luna et Hannah interrogativement, elles paraissaient aussi surprises que lui.

- « Elle ne prend même pas la peine de se présenter ! » Remarqua Hannah outrée.

- « Tu ne connais pas encore Jade ? » Demanda Luna surprise. « Elle est dans mon année, j'ai souvent cours avec elle. Elle n'est pas toujours très gentille mais elle est très douée en DCFM, elle aime beaucoup cette matière. »

Harry fut surprit, une fille de Serpentard douée en DCFM ?

- « Elle est sortie avec Blaise Zabini l'an dernier », renchérit Luna avec désinvolture.

- « Zabini ? » Demanda Hannah surexcitée, « c'est ce beau Serpentard ? Toutes les filles sont dingues de lui ! »

C'était exactement ce que Harry redoutait dans le fait de vivre avec trois filles…, exaspéré, il vint s'asseoir entre ses deux colocataires, espérant du fond du cœur qu'elles ne passeraient pas l'année à parler des garçons.

- « Et elle est sympa à part ses tendances à vous fusiller du regard et sortir avec des crétins ? » Demanda Harry, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- « Ho Blaise Zabini est loin d'être un crétin ! » Réagit Luna, « il a de très bonnes notes. »

- « Oui enfin bon… il est peut être bon en classe mais c'est un idiot de Serpentard tout de même reprit Harry. »

La soirée fut très fatigante pour Harry, écouter deux filles parler des abdos de leurs camarades de classe pendant plusieurs heures n'avait décidément rien de reposant. Il monta se coucher vers minuit, ravi d'inaugurer sa nouvelle chambre. Il dormit effectivement très profondément et se leva de très bonne humeur.

Sa bonne humeur se dissipa cependant assez rapidement, attendre trois quarts d'heures devant la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents parce qu'Hannah avait loupé son brushing ne présageait rien de bon pour la bonne entente des colocataires…

Par respect, il ne dit rien et attendit patiemment. Mais lorsque Hannah sortit enfin, la colère de Harry monta en flèche. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bains lorsque Jade arriva et se faufila à l'intérieur en lui marchant sur les pieds sans même un regard en arrière. Harry resta bouche bée, il fixait la porte, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Il attendit encore une bonne demi heure avant de voir sortir Jade, habillée, maquillée, coiffée. Il fit abstraction du fait qu'elle était absolument ravissante et se força à lui jeter un regard assassin. Elle répondit par un petit rictus satisfait qui aurait fait jalouser Rogue. C'est alors que Luna arriva, un sourire étalé sur les lèvres et ses cheveux en bataille.

- « Ho bonjour Harry ! » Dit-elle rêveuse, « j'en ai pour une minute et la salle de bain est à toi ! » Annonça-elle avant de se glisser elle aussi devant lui.

Harry fulminait.

Luna ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui prendre autant de temps ? Raga Harry. A vrai dire, contrairement à Jade, Luna était ressortie de la salle de bain sans maquillage et sa coupe de cheveux ne s'était pas arrangée le moins du monde.

Finalement, il se brossa les dents à la vitesse de l'éclair, sortit de la salle de bains une minute trente après y être entré et fonça en cours. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner mais en passant devant la cuisine il avait aperçu Hannah, Luna et Jade en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner le plus tranquillement du monde. Hannah s'obligeait visiblement à boire un jus qui devait comporter au moins une dizaine de fruits, légumes, et la couleur bleutée du liquide inquiétait légèrement Harry. De toute façon il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour investiguer. Jade était assise le plus loin possible de ses colocataires et lisait un manuel intitulé « Reconnaître ses ennemis ». Luna quant à elle regardait son café d'un air rêveur.

Harry retrouva Ron en cours de botanique quelques minutes plus tard, il était visiblement en retard et accueillit la remarque désapprobatrice de Ms Chourave avec indignation.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit tellement de temps ? » Demanda Ron l'air ahuri.

- « Essaie toi de vivre avec trois filles une journée et tu comprendras ! » Répondit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione avait l'air de toute aussi mauvaise humeur que Harry et aucun d'eux ne se sentit assez joyeux pour répondre aux blagues idiotes de Ron.

Ce soir là, Harry rejoignit son appartement avec appréhension. Les filles étaient capables de tout et il savait que Jade ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. A sa grande surprise, il fut accueillit de manière très agréable par Hannah et Luna lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée.

« Harrrry ! Tu dois avoir faim ! Viens, j'ai préparé à manger pour nous tous ! » Annonça Hannah en le traînant par le bras vers la cuisine.

Ne sachant pas trop à quelle sauce il allait être mangé cette fois, il regarda prudemment aux alentours avant de s'asseoir à table.

Visiblement Hannah aimait faire la cuisine. Luna était déjà assise à table et fixait une mouche qui tournait autour d'une lampe avec un regard admiratif. Harry décida qu'il ne serait pas prudent de la sortir de sa rêverie trop brutalement et resta muet. Jade n'était apparemment pas dans les parages.

- « Où est Jade ? » Demanda-il.

- « Ho ! Mademoiselle Jade est dans sa chambre, elle n'a même pas prit la peine de nous dire bonsoir avant de s'enfermer dans ses appartements. » Expliqua Hannah, l'air légèrement contrariée.

Elle s'approcha de la table avec deux plats en mains. Harry observa les mixtures avec curiosité. L'odeur qui se dégageait du premier plat lui rappelait étrangement le produit anti-doxys qu'ils avaient utilisé dans la maison de Sirius deux ans auparavant. Le deuxième plat en revanche sentait extrêmement bon mais la texture et la couleur du mets n'invitait pas à la dégustation.

- « Heu… qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? » Demanda Harry poliment.

- « Aha ! C'est une surprise ! Il faut goûter pour le savoir ! » Annonça-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

Harry n'osait pas trop se lancer. Luna en revanche n'hésita pas une seconde, elle se servit une cuillerée de chaque plat et se mit à manger aussitôt. Harry l'observa attentivement. Tout avait l'air parfaitement normal sur le visage de Luna (si tant est que le mot normal puisse s'attribuer à Luna…). Il goûta lui aussi. Immédiatement, une envie irrépressible de vomir s'empara de lui. Il avala avec difficulté et tenta de cacher son dégoût pour ne pas offenser Hannah qui semblait se régaler et s'était visiblement donné du mal pour préparer les plats. Il mangea très peu, juste assez pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Hannah. Il sentait sa gorge le piquer et ses yeux gonfler.

- « Tu es tout vert Harry. » Remarqua Luna sur le ton de la conversation.

C'est à ce moment que Jade entra dans la pièce l'air sérieux.

- « Bonsoir Jade ! » Commença Hannah, « si tu as faim j'ai préparé à manger pour toi aussi ! » Tenta-elle.

Jade n'accorda même pas un regard à Hannah et répondit :

- « Si c'est pour avoir la même tête que Potter, non merci. »

Elle s'éloigna vers le fond de la cuisine laissant Hannah un air outré sur le visage et sortit une boite de gâteaux d'un placard. Harry eut très envie de se lever et de la suivre pour partager ce qui semblait être de succulent biscuits au chocolat.

Après ce repas mémorable qui laissa un goût très désagréable dans la bouche de Harry, les colocataires (excepté Jade) passèrent au salon et s'installèrent près du feu. Hannah avait entamé un monologue dont le sujet n'était guère plus passionnant que celui de la veille au soir. Luna semblait lire le Chicaneur mais ses yeux ne bougeaient pas. Harry quant à lui avait pour rôle d'acquiescer aux différentes remarques de Hannah sur la façon dont les garçons s'habillaient à Poudlard. Ron lui manquait…

Vers onze heures du soir, il parvint enfin à faire comprendre à Hannah qu'il avait besoin de sommeil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, l'estomac toujours noué au souvenir de l'horrible odeur de Doxys.

Il attendit à nouveau devant la salle de bain (Jade avait remarqué qu'il attendait et prit plaisir à rallonger la durée de sa douche). Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, Harry eut un choc. Pas du tout habitué à vivre avec des femmes (hormis la tante Pétunia mais on pouvais difficilement la qualifier de femme) il rougit en voyant Jade sortir vêtue d'une unique nuisette noire. Le choc passé, il put remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée, elle lui lança même un regard différent de ses coups de fusilles habituels. Son regard était provocateur, un air de défi. Un sourire malin qu'il connaissait bien se dessina même sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle passa devant lui sans un mot.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry ressentit à nouveau le manque des ses meilleurs amis. Même les horribles ronflements de Ron lui manquaient. Il lui semblait impossible de s'endormir tant que le concerto entre Neville et Ron n'avait pas commencé. Le calme de la pièce lui était insupportable. Soudain, il entendit une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Intrigué, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour trouver l'origine de cet agréable son. Il avança silencieusement dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Jade. Oui, elle écoutait la radio à transmission magique. Il pressa son oreille contre la porte, intrigué par la musique. Une seconde plus tard, il tomba au sol. Jade avait ouvert la porte et se tenait devant lui l'air furieux.

- « Qu'est-ce que ton oreille faisait collée contre ma porte Potter ? » Demanda-elle en le regardant se relever.

- « Heu… je suis désolé… c'est cette musique qui m'a intrigué… » S'excusa-il. Il arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu face à l'air assassin de Jade.

- « Désolé…je… bonne nuit… » Termina-il en s'éloignant.

- « Hé Potter ! Appela-t-elle, ta curiosité te perdra ! » Dit-elle un sourire malin aux lèvres.

Harry se retourna.

- « Mais… au fait, comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? » Demanda-il suspicieux.

- « Sneakoscope. » Répondit-elle, « il s'est mit à vibrer à l'instant même où tu as collé ton oreille à ma porte. Je ne te fais pas du tout confiance. » Termina-elle avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Harry entendit un click qui signifiait que la porte était désormais fermée à clé et il rejoignit sa chambre, pensif.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva un plan d'attaque près dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'attendre une heure devant la salle de bains ou d'être forcé à manger des plats abominables. Il se leva donc très tôt et fut ravi de constater que la salle de bain était libre.

En se brossant les dents, il observa pour la première fois le décor de la salle de bains. Chaque colocataire possédait son étagère. Sur la sienne, Harry avait déposé son déodorant, shampoing, savon, dentifrice, mousse à raser et rasoir ainsi qu'un petit flacon de parfum que Ginny lui avait offert l'année précédente. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étagère d'Hannah. Des flacons étaient empilés les uns sur les autres et ce qui semblait être des pots de peinture miniatures menaçaient de tomber de l'étagère. Il y avait aussi une collection impressionnante de pinceaux, rouges à lèvres et parfums. Des pots de crème verte ou rouge malodorantes traînaient ici et là.

Il regarda ensuite l'étagère de Luna. Inexplicablement, malgré le fait qu'elle ne possédait guère plus de choses que Harry, ses affaires trônaient dans un fouillis général assez représentatif de son caractère.

Puis, vint le tour de l'étagère de Jade. L'ordre y était assez effrayant, chaque flacon était étiqueté et rangé par ordre croissant. Au milieu, un flacon de parfum attira son regard. Sa curiosité le dominant, il approcha le vaporisateur de son nez. L'odeur était très agréable. Fruitée et chaleureuse, elle fit légèrement tourner la tête de Harry. Il prit bien soin de reposer le flacon à son emplacement initial et termina de se préparer.

Il avait prévu assez de temps et pu donc se permettre de prendre un petit déjeuner copieux sans regarder sa montre toutes les trente secondes. Le repas de la veille, en plus de lui avoir donné la nausée, lui avait laissé l'estomac douloureusement vide. Dix minutes après son arrivée à la cuisine, Hannah fit son entrée, un filet sur la tête et une horrible croûte verdâtre étalée sur ses paupières. Elle s'approcha de Harry et déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Il s'était habitué à ce genre de comportement mais aurait préféré garder son porridge à distance de la croûte verdâtre. Hannah était très sympathique en dehors des moments où elle squattait la salle de bains ou parlait pendant des heures de sujets qui auraient même lassé Hermione.

Il mangea tranquillement, heureux d'être arrivé avant que Hannah ne décide de préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui.

Mais l'affaire était réellement compliquée. Harry ne tarda pas à se concentrer sur l'activité d'Hannah. En effet celle-ci s'attelait à préparer une mixture assez étrange. Pendant dix minutes elles trancha, hacha, broya, éminça une dizaine de légumes peu ragoûtant qu'elle ajouta au fur et à mesure à sa mixture. Mais le pire restait à venir. Hannah sortit une boite bleue de son placard et Harry faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. Hurlant de toutes ses forces, mordant, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, un lutin de Cornouailles se débattait tandis qu'Hannah approchait son couteau de lui. Harry, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillé ne pu émettre un son en voyant Hannah s'atteler à découper la créature en petits morceaux avant de les rajouter au contenu déjà suspect de sa boisson qui prit instantanément cet aspect bleuté qui l'avait tant intrigué la veille.

Elle s'assit ensuite en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui viens de faire quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

Harry ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il sentit le lait qu'avait contenu sa cuillère se déverser sur sa robe de sorcier.

- « Qu'est-ce que… c'était… comment… pourquoi… qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? » Parvint-il enfin à articuler.

- « Ho ça ? » Comprit-elle. « C'est un mélange reconstructif ! Quatorze légumes et un lutin de Cornouaille chaque matin. C'est bon pour mon teint ! » Ajouta-elle gaiement.

Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'avait pu contenir son repas de la veille car il n'avait pas très envie de vomir son porridge sur la table de la cuisine.

L'attention des deux colocataires fut soudainement portée sur Luna qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Harry fut heureux de constater que Luna se contenta d'un café noir qui, semble-il, lui servait plus d'objet de contemplation que de petit déjeuner. Ses yeux résolument fixés sur son café, elle semblait encore aux pays des rêves.

Jade fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne souhaita bonjour à personne, saisit une pomme, se servit un café et disparut dans le salon aussitôt.

- « Elle est vraiment très sympathique ! » Ironisa Hannah.

- « Ho oui, elle est très sympathique, elle m'a même invité à écouter la radio à transmission magique dans sa chambre hier soir. » Commenta Luna sous les regards ahurit d'Harry et Hannah.

- « Comment ? » Demandèrent-ils très surpris.

- « Hé bien le système est très simple, les ondes passent par les cheminées… »

- « Non ! Pas ça ! Comment ce fait-il qu'elle t'ait invitée ? » Demanda Harry entre fou rire et agacement.

- « Ho ! Je me suis dit qu'elle aimerait un peu de compagnie alors je suis allée la voir. Elle est réellement très sympathique. » Commenta Luna sans lever les yeux de sa tasse dont le contenu restait résolument au même niveau.

Hannah semblait tout aussi abasourdie par la nouvelle que Harry mais ils ne purent en savoir plus puisque Luna décida que son petit déjeuner était terminé et quitta la salle laissant sa tasse aussi pleine qu'à son arrivée.

Entre le plat aux doxys, les croûtes verdâtres sous les yeux de Hannah, les lutins de Cornouailles dépecés, les bizarreries en tout genre de Luna et les regards menaçants de Jade, Harry pensait qu'il serait chanceux d'être encore en vie dans un mois…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Et hop, un chapitre de plus

Le suivant risque de me demander pas mal de temps, donc j'ai peur de pas pouvoir le poster avant au moins une semaine…enfin si j'arrive à aller plus vite vous serez tenus au courant ici même :)


	6. Note

Note de l'auteur

Oué c'est une vieille feinte, c'est pas un chapitre mais juste une note, et encore mieux, pour annoncer que je galère sur le chapitre 6 et qu'il risque pas d'arriver dans le rythme suivit jusqu'à présent…toutes mes excuses pour ce lèger contretemps

Je tiens quand même à vous dire qu'il sera assez long, bien plus que les premiers chapitres, et que pour l'instant j'en suis à environ 10 pages word ( pour comparer les deux derniers chapitres faisaient 7 ou 8 chacun )

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à réagir sur le dernier chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle, Jade Lynch, que pensez-vous du chapitre en entier, ça m'intéresse aussi pas mal puisque c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit et qu'il y a une très grande chance d'ailis8 en écrive un autre par la suite

Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas à m'encourager, comme les vieilles bagnoles, tournez la manivelle pour que ça avance ( sinon je serai obligé de pousser moi-même lol )

A bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre et merci d'être là

biz


	7. Chapitre 6 : l'heure du choix

Voilà enfin le chapitre 6, j'espère que l'écriture sera plus simple pour la suite lol

N'empêche je me suis défoncé, j'ai passé ma journée dessus rien que pour vous livrer ce chapitre !

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, je veux quand même remercier Lily9172, greg83, eliza, eowin, Mary Larry, Funnygirl0531, Flore Risa et Redblesskid qui ont laissé des reviews, certains à chaque chapitre même

Merci pour votre soutien, sans vous j'aurai eu la flemme d'écrire si vite

Place à la lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 6 : l'heure du choix

Alors que dans l'appartement d'Harry, très vite baptisé « chambre des filles » par Ron, le pauvre Survivant tentait d'échapper à ses colocataires, dans l'appartement d'Hermione, l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure.

Une dispute venait d'éclater, avec pour point de départ un virulent débat concernant la sauce à mettre avec les spaghettis…

« Malefoy, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, je t'interdis de me traiter de sang-de-bourbe ! »

Le concerné regardait Hermione en lui souriant, un sourire totalement méprisant qui faisait enragé la sorcière.

« Je t'emmerde Granger ! » dit-il, restant parfaitement calme alors qu'Hermione, de son côté, fulminait.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas nonchalant et referma la porte après être entré. Hermione partit elle aussi vers les chambres d'un pas vif, ouvrit sa propre chambre, et avant de rentrer cria :

« Moi aussi Malefoy, je t'emmerde ! »

Sur ces derniers mots elle claqua la porte.

Ernie se tourna vers Terry, ils étaient les deux « rescapés » de la dispute.

« Eu…Terry, tu préfère quoi alors, bolognaise ou sauce tomate ? »

A peine entrée dans sa chambre, Hermione enleva rapidement ses vêtements et s'allongea sur son lit. La journée avait été épuisante, comme toutes celles depuis la rentrée. Malefoy était égal à lui-même, toujours aussi insultant, détestable, ou n'importe quel autre adjectif péjoratif…

Sang-de-bourbe semblait être devenu son nom, et quand Drago l'appelait Granger, c'était qu'il était de bonne humeur…

Ainsi il n'était pas rare qu'un des deux, voire les deux, ratent un repas. Ils faisaient tout leur possible pour s'éviter, sauf lorsque Malefoy avait envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Là il s'en prenait immédiatement à son souffre douleur préféré et une nouvelle dispute éclatait.

Hermione se rappela une nouvelle fois à quel point elle pouvait haïr Drago Malefoy et s'endormi.

Dans la nuit, elle se fit réveiller plusieurs fois par quelqu'un cognant à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne se levait même plus pour aller voir. Depuis la rentrée, à chaque fois que Drago se levait la nuit, pour une raison x ou y, il cognait contre la porte d'Hermione au passage, juste pour l'ennuyer. Les premières fois elle lui avait hurlé dessus, mais le blond niait tout en bloc et continuait chaque nuit de la réveiller. Elle cherchait à l'occasion dans les livres de la bibliothèque un moyen de retourner ça contre lui. Elle finirait bien par trouver…

Alors, comme tous les matins, elle se leva de mauvaise humeur, pas complètement reposée, comme elle aurait pu l'espérer après une nuit de sommeil normale.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre pour la salle de bain, comme d'habitude elle était la dernière levée. Décidemment cette année rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait espéré. A peine sortie de la douche et habillée, elle saisit à la hâte quelques toasts et courut à travers tout le château pour se rendre à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle arriva devant la salle pile à l'heure, à bout de souffle, et du se faire violence pour ne pas lancer un sort sur Malefoy, qui attendait patiemment, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

En la voyant, Harry et Ron virent jusqu'à elle.

« Une mauvaise nuit de plus ? » Demanda Harry, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et il préféra se taire. En voyant qu'elle regardait à présent Malefoy, il se risqua à glisser un commentaire dans l'oreille de Ron.

« J'en ai marre des filles, elles sont toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Je vais devenir gay je te préviens ! »

« Tu vas peut-être finir par les comprendre, toi qui habite la chambre des filles ! »

« Très drôle… »

Pendant ce bref échange, Hermione semblait s'être calmée quelque peu. Voyant qu'on pouvait à nouveau lui adresser la parole, Ron s'y risqua.

« Hermione, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et nous faisons payer à ce mangemort ce qu'il te fait subir ! »

A son plus grand étonnement, Hermione répondit simplement :

« Allez-y ! »

Ron regarda Harry avec un air incrédule, puis avec hésitation, ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes et attaquèrent Malefoy.

Harry lança un expelliarmus qui envoya Malefoy à terre et Ron enchaîna avec un Petrificus Totalus. Malheureusement la bataille ne s'arrêta pas là. Les autres élèves présents prirent parti, et très vite, Malefoy, Crabe et Goyle se retrouvèrent dans un piteux état, de même que Ron qui avait délaissé sa baguette pour se battre à mains nues.

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparu le professeur Urden. Il regarda les élèves par terre d'un air peu intéressé, et fit un bref signe de tête à l'attention d'Harry et Hermione.

« Vous deux, emmenez-les à l'infirmerie. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Ron se releva avec du mal et à trois, ils purent emmener les Serpentards blessés jusqu'à l'infirmerie en les faisant léviter.

Harry et Hermione laissèrent tout ce beau monde à l'infirmerie et retournèrent en cours. Pas de chance pour eux, le sujet était les patronus, et ils savaient déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux.

A la fin du cours, Urden demanda à Harry de rester quelques minutes. Il s'attendait à se voir réclamer des explications pour l'incident dans le couloir, mais Urden le surprit.

« Harry Potter, je vais être bref. Il semblerait que Dumbledore ait prévu sa mort puisque quelques semaines avant, il m'a demandé de vous préparer pour le combat final si jamais il n'était plus là pour le faire. Nous sommes donc dans ce cas de figure. Je vais vous former aux duels ainsi qu'à l'Occlumencie. »

Harry, très surpris, se contenta de répondre un vague « très bien ».

« Je vous préviendrais pour vous avertir de l'heure de ces leçons. Bonne journée Harry. »

Décidément ce prof était très surprenant. Harry ne savait absolument rien sur lui. Et ça semblait le cas de tout le monde, hormis du professeur MacGonagall, puisqu'elle l'avait accepté comme professeur. Sans parler de sa façon d'enseigner, et de son désintérêt total de l'ordre dans l'école. Jamais il ne punissait les élèves pour des bagarres. « Heureusement d'ailleurs… » pensa Harry en sortant de la classe.

Enfin…ses cours étaient assez intéressants et on pouvait sentir qu'Urden était d'un bon niveau. Pour une fois que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas un cas désespéré… La majorité des élèves étaient même impressionnés par lui. Pourtant il avait une attitude sympathique, parfois froide mais bien moins que leur ancien professeur de potion. Mais il émanait quelque chose de lui qui forçait le respect.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement et Harry remonta dans son appartement pour le repas du soir. Comme Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Malefoy était assis devant la table, en pleine « discussion » avec Ernie. En voyant Hermione, il fit son plus beau sourire et ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

« Ah Granger, j'étais justement en train de dire que j'allais vous surveiller, toi et Terry. Je souffre assez d'avoir deux sang-de-bourbe dans mon appartement, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que vous sortiez ensembles. J'en ferai des cauchemars. Et puis pensez à votre bébé, le poste de concierge est déjà pris alors que feriez-vous d'un cracmol ? »

Hermione était déjà rouge de colère, pour le plus grand bonheur de Malefoy.

« Alors tu es sorti de l'infirmerie Malefoy, ça va mieux ? »

Cette fois elle avait touché un point sensible, il se sentait encore humilié de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il se leva et sorti sa baguette en direction d'Hermione, qui fit de même.

Ernie s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi sa baguette, prêt à défendre Hermione, et surtout attaquer Malefoy. Après tout il n'était pas un ex membre de l'AD pour rien. Mais Hermione lui fit signe de ne rien faire et Ernie se mit dans un coin de la pièce.

Les deux étaient face à face depuis quelques secondes et se fixaient, essayant de deviner qui attaquerait l'autre en premier.

C'est à ce moment là que le tableau se mit à sonner. Ils avaient un message.

« Réunion dans la grande salle, sujet : le Quidditch. Soyez tous là dans 15 minutes. »

L'interruption avait tout gâché, et ils rangèrent leurs baguettes avec rage. Mais Malefoy ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Tu ne paie rien pour attendre, Granger ! »

« La ferme sale fouine ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles ils quittèrent tous les trois l'appartement et tombèrent sur Terry dans le couloir, en pleine conversation avec Owen, le colocataire de Ron. Tout deux avaient été à Serdaigle et semblaient très bien se connaître malgré leur différence d'age. Il n'était pas rare que Terry déserte l'appartement pour se rendre au 28, où l'atmosphère était plus supportable. Cela rappela à Hermione qu'elle pourrait elle aussi passer du temps ailleurs si elle en avait assez de supporter Malefoy.

Elle sourit à cette pensée. Malefoy était insupportable, mais elle commençait à savoir le gérer. Bientôt, elle serait aussi insupportable que lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ginny était dans sa chambre quand elle entendit l'alarme caractéristique d'une annonce. Assise sur son lit, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'aller voir. Michael était aux petits soins avec elle depuis la rentrée, il viendrait bien la prévenir.

En dehors des cours, elle passait son temps seule. Depuis la rentrée, elle ne cessait de penser à Harry. Elle l'aimait toujours et n'étais pas prête de l'oublier. Même si elle avait très bien compris ce qui avait poussé Harry à rompre avec elle, Ginny restait triste de leur séparation.

Surtout que depuis le début de l'année il se montrait plutôt distant avec elle. Le fait que les maisons aient disparu n'arrangeait rien. Avant ils se voyaient tous les jours à la salle commune mais maintenant elle ne le voyait que très brièvement lors du repas du midi, ou dans les couloirs, quand ils se croisaient en allant en cours. Ils échangeaient un vague « bonjour », mais ils n'avaient même pas le temps de discuter. Et Harry ne semblait même pas attristé par cette situation. Ou alors il le cachait. Elle tentait elle aussi, quand il était là, de sembler parfaitement heureuse. Peut-être lui aussi. Mais elle doutait…

Il fallait qu'elle parle avec lui. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter plus longtemps cette situation, il fallait qu'elle sache si au moins il l'aimait toujours.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Michael qui vint lui annoncer qu'ils devaient se rendre dans la grande salle pour une annonce concernant le quidditch. Enfin une bonne nouvelle peut-être !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une fois que les élèves furent installés, MacGonagall commença son annonce.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit en début d'année, malgré la disparition des maisons, le quidditch sera toujours pratiqué ici. Nous avons beaucoup réfléchit, les professeurs et moi-même, et nous sommes arrivés à une conclusion. L'organisation risquait d'être compliquée sans prendre en compte les maisons…Pour cette année, et jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves ayant connu l'époque des maisons soient ici, elles seront donc prises en compte pour la formation des équipes. »

Ginny ne cacha pour sa joie à cette nouvelle. Elle pourrait jouer avec les Gryffondors, comme avant !

« Des capitaines seront donc désignés, suivant leurs anciennes maisons, et seront chargés de composer une équipe. Nous informerons les capitaines dans la semaine. Bonne soirée à tous. »

Tous les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle, et Ginny réussit à intercepter Harry qui semblait perdu dans une discussion avec Luna.

« Harry, j'aimerai te parler si tu veux bien. »

Il la fixa dans les yeux quelques instants, et il comprit le sujet de la discussion à venir. Il aurait préféré l'éviter mais elle semblait y tenir. Il accepta donc. Ils sortirent dans le parc et marchèrent quelques instants cote à cote sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne la parole, mais finalement Ginny se lança.

« Harry, je voulais te parler de… nous. »

Elle essaya de croiser les yeux émeraude d'Harry mais il fixait un point imaginaire au loin devant lui. Il ne voulait pas de cette discussion. Il avait rompu avec elle pour des raisons qu'il trouvait bonne, il s'inquiétait pour elle et rien n'avait changé depuis. Il ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt de se faire souffrir d'avantage. Rien que d'y penser il sentait déjà sa mauvaise humeur revenir au galop. Il répondit quand même.

« Très bien, je t'écoute. »

Ginny sembla chercher ses mots, puis repris enfin.

« Depuis le début de l'année tu es distant, et je n'arrive plus à le supporter. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as rompu mais pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

« Je ne t'évite pas…Comprend une chose : nous ne sommes pas dans le même appartement, pas de la même année, et la plupart des repas ne se passent plus dans la grande salle. Si je voulais t'éviter je n'aurai aucun effort à faire. Par contre pour te voir il en faudrait. »

Il sentait bien qu'il avait été un peu dur avec Ginny, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour la voir puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Elle sembla retenir ses larmes mais Harry comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Lorsque Ginny lui répondit, il comprit que bientôt elle allait se mettre à crier.

« Harry tu te fous de moi ? Tu me traître comme si je n'étais qu'une simple amie. Je sais qu'on est plus ensembles mais c'est pas une raison, on s'aime toujours non ? »

Cette fois c'est lui qui risquait de se mettre en colère. Déjà il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette dernière question. Ca leur ferait du mal à tout les deux, pour rien… Et il en avait déjà assez de s'expliquer. Leurs pas les avaient menés juste devant le lac, et il ne demandait qu'une chose : aller manger. Bien sûr qu'il aimait toujours Ginny, mais le mieux était de ne pas y penser. Surtout pas d'en parler avec elle.

« Et tu crois que je vais faire des efforts pour qu'on se voie, que je vais te courir après à chaque inter cours ? Ca ressemblerait vraiment à une attitude amicale… »

Cette fois il avait réussit, Ginny pleurait. Lui non, il était simplement furieux.

« JE TE DETESTE HARRY, NE M'ADRESSE PLUS LA PAROLE ! » Cria-t-elle.

« C'EST-CE QUE J'AURAIS DU TE DIRE AU DEBUT DE L'ANNEE, CA NOUS AURAIT EVITE CETTE CONVERSATION IDIOTE ! » Lui répondit-il, élevant aussi le ton.

Il repartit vers le château d'un pas décidé et Ginny resta plantée devant le lac, en larmes.

Harry retourna à son appartement, de plus en plus en colère alors qu'il repensait à cette discussion. En entrant, il tombe sur Jade, le sourire aux lèvres. Il jeta son manteau à travers la pièce et sortit sa baguette.

« Un seul mot Jade et tu passe par la fenêtre ! C'EST CLAIR ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, sentant qu'elle ne devait pas jouer avec le feu. Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Luna continuait de lire, comme si de rien n'était, et Hannah dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle se risqua quand même à parler du repas.

« Eu…j'ai préparé un bon repas, on passe à table ? »

Jade lui lança un regard noir.

« Abbot tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta bouffe ? »

Elle parti dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Harry la regarda partir, puis se tourna vers Hannah, qui semblait très choquée.

« Pareil… » Marmonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, il eu juste le temps d'entendre Luna.

« Moi non plus j'ai pas faim, j'ai mangé hier soir ! »

Il imagina Hannah fondant en larmes et faisait disparaître le repas qu'elle avait préparé. Enfin une bonne chose… pensa-t-il.

Pensant être un peu tranquille, enfin…il s'adossa au mur du couloir. Mais à peine une minute plus tard, Ron sortait de son appartement, rouge de colère.

« Ah tu es là Harry ! Ginny est effondrée, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai mis les choses au point avec elle, c'est tout. » Répondit-il, très froid.

« T'es un salaud, elle t'aime ! »

Ron s'approchait doucement, Harry sentait que dans quelques secondes il allait lui sauter dessus. Il continua son un ton détaché pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter avec elle ! Et tout bien réfléchit, avec toi non plus, alors bonsoir ! »

Ce fut le mot de trop ; Ron lança son poing vers son visage. Harry parvint tout juste à éviter et réussit à pousser Ron à terre. Le temps que celui-ci se relève, Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette et lança :

« Petrificus totalus ! »

Ron resta à terre, immobilisé par le sort d'Harry.

« Désolé vieux… »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Après avoir bloqué Ron, il était retourné dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape, sans adresser la parole à ses colocataires, et avait traversé le château pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Il comptait faire un tour dans la réserve, pour jeter un œil aux livres sur la magie noire. Il voulait en apprendre d'avantage sur les méthodes de ses ennemis, et pourquoi pas apprendre quelques sorts…

Ses recherches ne furent pas vaines. Il trouva quelques sorts offensifs assez utiles, comme celui qui envoyait des pieux vers l'adversaire. Et quelques sortilèges défensifs qu'il mettrait du temps à maîtriser. Il nota tout ce dont il avait besoin et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il tomba sur un sortilège particulier.

Il lut la page :

_Le sortilège de l'oubli. _

_Lancé sur un humain, ce sortilège affectera une partie de sa mémoire. La personne touchée se souviendra de quasiment tout, même les noms des personnes qu'elle connaît. Les seules choses qui disparaîtront seront ses sentiments. L'amour, l'amitié, la haine, …_

_Ce sortilège est très dangereux, il peut complètement changé une personne. Il a été appliqué par le passé sur des prisonniers relâchés. Mais depuis plusieurs décennies, il a été classé magie noire et son utilisation fut abolie. _

Harry relut une seconde fois l'extrait et nota la formule. Ce sortilège pourrait être intéressant s'il pouvait atteindre ses ennemis. Une idée à creuser…se dit-il en quittant la bibliothèque.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Deux semaine après la rentrée, le bilan était plutôt mauvais. Seul Ron semblait apprécier son année. Harry lui s'en fichait un peu, du moment qu'il pouvait se préparer pour le duel qui l'attendait face à Voldemort, le reste ne comptait pas.

Et une semaine après cette journée éprouvante…

Hermione se réveilla avant ses colocataires, comme tous les jours. Malefoy semblait avoir décidé d'arrêter de l'empêcher de dormir, et elle avait pu reprendre son rythme normal. Ravie, elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain qu'elle verrouilla avant de se glisser dans un bon bain chaud.

L'eau chaude la détendit et elle s'endormit presque. Elle entendit cogner à la porte mais ne répondit pas, elle était trop bien pour qu'on la dérange.

Les coups contre la porte cessèrent, mais soudain…

« Alohomora ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Malefoy entra. Heureusement, Hermione était de dos et il pu juste voir ses cheveux tomber en cascade sur son dos dénudé.

« Granger, ça te dérangerait de répondre quand quelqu'un cogne ! Je te rappelle que les cours commencent bientôt et qu'on est encore trois à devoir prendre notre douche ! »

« Malefoy, c'est la dernière fois que tu entre dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis, c'est clair ? » Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

« T'inquiètes donc pas, j'ai pas envie de te voir à poil, je ferai une crise cardiaque ! Si dans cinq minutes t'es pas sortie je te fous dehors, que tu sois habillée ou non ! »

Sur ce dernier avertissement, il quitta la pièce et referma derrière lui. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle tenait à l'énerver, même si sa menace l'inquiétait un peu…Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à se retrouver complètement nue dans le couloir, surtout pas devant Malefoy.

Comme promis, il revint, et voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé il s'approcha d'elle pour mettre sa menace à exécution. Il se retient au dernier moment, ne tenant vraiment pas à la voir comme ça, et il s'approcha des vêtements d'Hermione pour saisir sa baguette qu'elle avait laissée là.

« Attrape Granger ! »

Il lança la baguette qui atterrit dans la baignoire.

« Sers toi de la magie pour récupérer ta serviette et DEGAGE ! »

Hermione ramassa la baguette au fond de la baignoire et sans prévenir se retourna vers Malefoy en criant :

« Stupéfix ! »

Elle pu finir de prendre son bain tranquillement, et après s'être habillée, elle quitta très vite l'appartement pour éviter de tomber sur Malefoy, qui serait sûrement très en colère après que Terry ou Ernie annule le sort.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut passionnant, Urden leur apprit à lancer un barrage de feu autour d'eux. Au début quelques flammèches sortirent des baguettes des élèves, mais à la fin du cours, pour les meilleurs, la barrière de feu les englobait entièrement. Urden leur expliqua que lorsqu'ils maîtriseraient parfaitement ce sort, ils pourraient bloquer quasiment toutes les attaques, hormis les sortilèges impardonnables.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry dormit un peu en rentrant de la bibliothèque, mais il n'était pas en grande forme en arrivant au cours d'Urden. Il se réveilla doucement et à la fin, il arrivait à se protéger avec les flammes.

Ron lui faisait la tête, et Harry n'en était guerre étonné. Il commençait à connaître Ron et ne s'attendait pas à autre chose venant de sa part. Surtout qu'il l'avait cherché… Par contre, il trouva qu'Hermione était plutôt de bonne humeur, et à en juger par les regards noirs que Malefoy lui lançait, elle avait du lui jouer un sale tour !

Finalement le cours se termina, et une nouvelle fois, Urden demanda à Harry de rester quelques minutes.

« Harry, j'aimerai te voir dans trois jours après les cours. Nous allons commencer l'entraînement ! »

« Très bien ! » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

En sortant de sa salle, il tomba sur Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient. Enfin Hermione l'attendait et Ron était planté à côté, en train d'admirer le mur. Il semblait toujours en colère contre Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny. Ca lui passerait…

« J'ai à vous parler ! » Lança simplement Harry. « C'est important. »

Arrivés dans le parc, Harry pu enfin leur parler.

« Bon, déjà première information, Urden est une connaissance de Dumbledore. Albus l'avait chargé de finir de me former si jamais il disparaissait. C'est donc ce qu'Urden compte faire. »

Si ses deux amis étaient étonnés ils ne laissèrent rien paraître.

« Je vais commencer les cours particulier avec lui dans trois jours. »

« C'est une bonne chose, tu dois encore t'améliorer pour être au niveau de Voldemort ! » Acquiesça Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Plus personne ne parla, mais ils sentaient qu'Harry avait autre chose à ajouter. Devant leurs regards insistants il expliqua.

« Je voudrais aussi vous parler de l'AD. »

Ces deux lettres suffirent à captiver l'attention de ses deux camarades.

« J'aimerai qu'elle reprenne cette année. Le danger est de plus en plus grand. Je sais qu'à la base c'était plus une sorte de défi par rapport à Ombrage, mais finalement l'AD a été très bénéfique pour ses membres, et je pense que ça serait une bonne chose qu'elle existe à nouveau. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ! » Répondit vivement Ron, ravi de la nouvelle.

Hermione, elle, sentait qu'Harry n'avait pas tout dit.

« Il y a un « mais » ? »

Harry sourit devant la perspicacité de son amie.

« En effet Hermione. Je n'aurai pas du tout le temps de m'en occuper comme en cinquième année. J'aimerai que ce soit vous deux qui vous en chargiez. »

« Quoi…que…mais… »

C'est tout ce que Ron réussit à articuler. Il ne se voyait absolument pas s'occuper de l'AD, même avec l'aide d'Hermione, d'ailleurs celle-ci ne disait rien, semblant attendre qu'Harry ajoute quelque chose. Ce qu'il fit.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait recruter des nouveaux membres. Cette année l'AD n'aura pas besoin d'être cachée, alors vous pourrez en parler librement aux élèves, et même en discuter avec les professeurs pour qu'ils vous soutiennent et vous aident. »

« Mais tu ne compte pas du tout nous aider toi ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

« En fait je doute avoir le temps pour, donc organisez-vous comme si je n'étais pas là. Et puis si finalement je peux aider, ça sera un plus ! »

Tous trois sourirent. Décidément, cette année ne serait pas de tout repos !

« Au fait Ron » Continua Harry « tu pourras dire à Ginny que j'ai refusé la place de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Je n'aurai pas le temps non plus pour ça. Je préfère privilégier mon entraînement, et tant pis pour mes passe temps… J'ai informé MacGonagall de ma démission et j'ai désigné Ginny. Si elle est d'accord, c'est elle le nouveau capitaine. J'avais d'abord pensé à toi, mais avec l'AD, être simple joueur sera mieux je pense pour toi. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas, je peux toujours en toucher un mot à MacGonagall si tu penses pouvoir faire les deux. »

« Non laisse, j'aurai pas le temps…Avec les ASPIC, l'AD et le reste. Jouer suffira bien ! » Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione prit un air faussement choquée.

« Ronald Weasley, le mot ASPIC est sorti de ta bouche ? Ne bouge pas on te conduit à l'infirmerie ! »

Les deux partirent d'un bon rire et Harry s'éclipsa pendant qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se chamailler comme des premières années.

A peine arrivé dans le hall, un élève l'appela et lui annonça que MacGonagall voulait le voir à 18h sans fautes.

Les derniers cours se passèrent sans faits notables et il arriva au bureau du professeur MacGonagall à l'heure convenue. Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir que la gargouille avait déjà ouvert le passage.

Il emprunta l'escalier et arriva dans le bureau même. Minerva l'attendait, assise dans son fauteuil. Elle semblait épuisée, comme souvent depuis le début de l'année. En voyant Harry, elle reprit un peu de contenance et se leva.

« Ah enfin tu es là Harry. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je t'ai convoqué dans mon bureau pour une seule chose, faire de toi un animagus. »

Ah maintenant MacGonagall le tutoyait en privé ? Harry fut surpris mais ne dit rien, après tout ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'elle montre un peu que leurs rapports étaient plus développés qu'un simple élève/professeur. Pour le fait de devenir animagus, Harry n'était pas étonné outre mesure, il s'y attendait presque. Etre animagus serait un atout non négligeable au vue de ce qui l'attendrait cette année. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour signaler à MacGonagall qu'il avait bien saisit. Elle reprit donc :

« Peu de sorciers en sont capables, mais je ne doute pas que tu y parviendras, certainement avec facilité. »

Elle marqua une pause pour rassembler ses idées puis continua :

« L'apprentissage va se passer en deux temps. La première partie consistera à savoir quel est ton animal. Je t'expliquerai de quelle manière te concentrer, et si tout se passe bien tu revivras alors une scène que tu as déjà vécue, en rapport avec un animal précis. Celui dont tu prendras la forme en te transformant. La deuxième partie, comme tu l'as compris, sera de te transformer. C'est assez difficile mais finalement ça ne demande que de la concentration. »

Cette fois Harry répondit.

« Très bien je suis prêt. »

« Parfait ! Alors assied-toi, et ferme les yeux. »

Harry s'exécuta.

« Maintenant je vais te demander de repenser à tous les animaux que tu as vu au cours de ta vie. Pas besoin de fouiller dans ta mémoire, seuls les animaux qui te viennent vite à l'esprit sont importants. »

Harry fit comme elle demandait. Il se rappela les rencontres de ses dernières années. Tout d'abord, le serpent qu'il avait rencontré au zoo, avec Dudley. Un des premiers témoignages de sa magie, et de sa faculté de Fourchelang.

Puis les évènements des ses années à Poudlard lui revinrent à l'esprit. Le basilic et les araignées en seconde année. Les loups garous et les hippogriffes en troisième. Il revit les centaures, les sombrals, qu'il pouvait voir depuis sa cinquième année. Il repensa à toutes les créatures étranges qu'il avait pu voir lors de ses cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Finalement son esprit sembla retenir une liste d'animaux, leurs images tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Harry. Le défilement sembla accélérer. Harry remarqua que petit à petit certains animaux disparaissaient de la liste. Finalement il ne reste plus que le basilic, qu'il voyait se dresser devant lui de toute sa taille, comme lorsqu'il l'avait affronté.

Il rouvrit les yeux, semblant sortir d'un rêve. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cet état, mais MacGonagall se tenait toujours debout devant lui.

« Alors je suppose que tu connais ton animal Harry ? »

« Oui mais je suis étonné, je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça pourrait être un animal magique. Ce qui amène une question : est-ce que lorsque je serai sous sa forme, j'aurai les mêmes pouvoirs ? »

MacGonagall sembla étonnée.

« Je ne peux pas te répondre, je ne sais pas si ça a déjà été le cas auparavant, en tout cas je ne connais pas d'animagus prenant la forme d'un animal magique. Toutefois peut-être que si tu me disais ton animal, je serai plus éclairée. »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il hésitait un peu à révéler que son animal était un serpent, qui dans ses souvenirs était un serviteur de Voldemort. Finalement il préféra quand même se confier, de toutes façons elle finirait bien par le découvrir.

« C'est un basilic. »

Les yeux de Minerva s'ouvrirent en grand mais elle se reprit très vite et regarda à nouveau Harry avec son air sévère habituel.

« Les basilic tuent d'un simple regard. Je comprends mieux ta question…Mais je ne crois pas que tu auras cette capacité une fois transformé. Il y a une chose que tu as peut-être remarqué : les animaux gardent les yeux du sorcier qui s'est transformé. Comme mon chat qui semble avoir des lunettes…Donc je pense que ton basilic aura les yeux verts, et donc aucun pouvoir. »

« J'espère… » Murmura Harry, à demi rassuré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, quand tu sauras tu transformer, on fera un test avec un animal. Lors de ta seconde année, le basilic avait pétrifié Miss Teigne, on sait donc que les animaux sont aussi touchés ! »

« Oui bonne idée professeur ! »

Cette fois Harry était d'avantage rassuré.

Sur ces derniers mots Minerva décida que leur entrevue était terminée. Elle le convoquerait pour la suite de l'apprentissage.

Harry ne vit rien à ajouter et repartit en direction de son appartement, pour retrouver ses trois colocataires.

Quand il arriva, il tomba sur Jade, à genoux devant Hannah.

« Tu lui avoue enfin tes sentiments Lynch ? »

Les yeux de Jade lancèrent des éclairs.

« La ferme Potter, j'essayais de nous sauver de l'intoxication en la suppliant de ne pas faire la cuisine. Mais cette folle ( elle désigna Luna ) ne sait pas cuisiner, et moi non plus, j'ai toujours eu des larbins qui le faisaient à ma place. »

Au début Harry avait failli avoir un fou rire, mais la dure réalité s'imposait à lui. Ils allaient devoir manger à nouveau un repas préparé par Hannah s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

« Bon très bien…Je me dévoue pour faire le repas ! »

Jade mima les gloussements typiques de Lavande pour le remercier, tandis qu'Hannah semblait être abattue. Luna, sûrement rassurée, tourna son journal pour le remettre à l'envers…

Harry regarda à nouveau Jade, qui s'était maintenant assise à table. Petit à petit elle devenait vivable. En tout cas il en avait l'impression. Peut-être que sa propre mauvaise humeur le rapprochait de l'ancienne Serpentard… Un peu des deux ! Conclut-il pour lui-même, à moitié rassuré.

Il demanda quelques ingrédients à Dobby qui se fit une joie de lui amener. Hermione lui avait parlé d'une recette française l'année dernière. Quelque chose comme tarteflette. Oui, un nom comme ça ! Il se souvenait vaguement comment faire : mettre des pommes de terre en morceau, des lardons, des oignons et beaucoup de fromage par-dessus.

Avec quelques difficultés, il finit par obtenir quelque chose de correct, et pu aller servir ses colocataires.

En s'approchant de la table, il fut interrompu par Luna.

« Ah tu as fait un gratin de Flabol ! »

Jade lança un regard angoissé vers le plat que tenait Harry.

« Eu…en fait je crois que ça s'appelle tarteflette. C'est français ! Mangez et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! »

L'odeur n'était pas très alléchante. Hannah et Jade semblaient hésiter, mais Luna se mit à manger sans attendre. Au bout de deux ou trois bouchées, elle dit :

« C'est très bon Harry, tu cuisine bien ! »

Cette remarque rassura à moitié les deux autres filles. Les goûts de Luna pouvaient être douteux parfois. Mais voyant que ni elle ni Harry ne devenaient verts, et qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient des poussées de bouton, elles se risquèrent à goûter elles aussi. Le constat fut sans appel.

« C'est très bon Harry, quelque soit le nom tu devrais en faire plus souvent ! » Lança Jade, joyeuse.

« Oui c'est pas mal ! » Reconnu Hannah, toujours déçue que sa propre cuisine ne plaise pas.

Harry fit son plus beau sourire et les filles rirent franchement en voyant la fierté du cuisiner.

Pour une des première fois au bout d'un peu plus d'un mois de cours, ils allèrent se coucher tous les quatre de bonne humeur.

Le lendemain, au réveil, la bonne humeur était toujours là, et il n'y eut aucune dispute pour la salle de bain. Ils se rendirent tous les quatre en cours en pleine forme.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry était en cours de potion depuis une heure déjà, et Slughorn, sans être totalement ennuyeux, était quand même endormant. Harry repensait à son appartement, et surtout aux personnes avec qui il le partageait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un cognant à la porte. Un élève de première ou seconde année entra, très timide devant les septièmes années qui occupaient la classe. D'une toute petite voix, il annonça :

« La Directrice veut voir Harry Potter dans son bureau. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger doivent aussi y aller. »

Harry n'attendit même pas que le professeur les autorise à sortir. Il rangea ses affaires à la hâte et quitta la classe, suivit par ses deux amis. Qu'ils soient appelés tous les trois ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, cela avait un rapport avec l'Ordre. Il ne fut donc guerre surpris en tombant sur Remus Lupin qui les attendait devant la gargouille, avec Ginny à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes enfin là ! » Lança-t-il.

« Désolé, on arrive des cachots… »

Lupin sourit en se souvenant de l'époque où lui-même allait en cours de potion dans ces mêmes cachots.

« Dépêchons-nous, une mission urgente nous attend. »

Sur ces seules paroles, ils entrèrent dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. MacGonagall les y attendait déjà, accompagnée par Maugrey Fol'œil.

« Nous sommes prêts Alastor ! » Annonça Harry se prendre la peine de perdre du temps en politesses. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Au ministère ! Rogue vient de nous avertir que Vous-Savez-Qui va tenter de tuer le ministre. Le temps presse. Nous partons immédiatement, mais soyez sur vos gardes, nous pourrions très bien tomber au milieu des mangemorts, j'espère seulement qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés mais c'est une question de minutes ! On y va ! »

Sans rien ajouter il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et annonça « ministère ». Lupin fit de même, très vite suivit par Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Alors qu'Harry allait partir à son tour, MacGonagall lui lança un vague « bonne chance », et il disparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans le ministère. Il comprit qu'ils arrivaient à temps, des cris résonnaient déjà dans le hall et Maugrey était en train de se battre face à deux mangemorts. Harry balaya rapidement la salle et remarqua une bonne trentaine de mangemorts. Déjà des aurors arrivaient, parmi eux Tonks, qui devait sûrement être au courant de l'attaque. Mais ils étaient en sous nombre.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se lança dans la bataille à grand coup de sortilèges de désarmement, il n'avait même pas le temps de voir s'il avait touché son adversaire qu'un autre se profilait sur son chemin.

Hermione tenta de suivre Harry mais elle devait bien reconnaître que le brun était meilleur qu'elle. Il passait à travers les rayons sans jamais se faire toucher et lançait ses attaques avec une grande précision. Hermione, elle, était obligée de se protéger toutes les deux secondes pour éviter d'être touché par une quelconque attaque. Un mangemort lui lança même un avada kedavra qu'elle parvint à éviter en se laissant tomber à terre.

Pendant un instant, elle se crut perdue. Le mangemort s'approchait d'elle, baguette brandie, mais Ron arriva à ce moment là.

« Repulsio ! » Cria-t-il.

Le mangemort fit un magnifique vol plané qui l'envoya presque jusqu'aux portes. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de voir s'il se relevait que déjà d'autres ennemis se tournaient vers eux.

Ron fut surpris et n'eut pas le temps de lancer protego. Il tomba à terre, stupéfixé. Hermione parvint tout juste à se protéger mais déjà une attaque venant de côté la toucha et elle tomba en criant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry faisait face à plusieurs ennemis, et arrivait tout juste à les repousser lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'Hermione. Cette fois il donna toute la puissance possible à son propre bouclier et s'en prit aux mangemorts qui le gênaient sans se préoccuper de leurs attaques.

Il venait d'en toucher deux lorsqu'il reçu un doloris. Dans sa colère, il semblait avoir oublié que son bouclier ne le protégeait pas des sorts impardonnables. Il s'écroula à terre et se retint de ne pas crier. Soudain le sort s'arrêta, Lupin venait de stupéfixer le mangemort qui avait lancé le sort.

Le maraudeur saisit le corps du mangemort et disparu pour réapparaître deux secondes plus tard, seul. Les ennemis devaient certainement être mis en sécurité loin de la bataille, par mesure de prudence.

Harry, toujours à terre, pu faire un petit bilan de la bataille. Et il y avait du grabuge. De nombreux employés du ministère étaient à terre, morts ou inconscient. Ron et Hermione étaient eux aussi touchés. Seule Ginny continuait de se battre, mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, les mangemorts semblaient toujours autant. Les quelques-uns qui avaient été stupéfixés étaient réveillés par leurs camarades. Harry comprit qu'ici, la bataille serait perdue. Les mangemorts étaient partout. Il fallait une pièce plus petite, où les ennemis ne pourraient pas tous les attaquer, et surtout pas de dos. Un couloir serait parfait !

Harry se releva et lança un sort très puissant qu'il avait appris en début d'année en traînant dans la réserve. Il y eut une explosion et une épaisse fumée noire remplit le hall. Il savait que ça ne durerait que quelques secondes, mais il en avait besoin pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Il courut vers l'endroit où ils étaient et finit par les trouver au moment où un des mangemorts arrivait à faire disparaître la fumée.

« Enervatum ! » Lança-t-il sur Ron qui se releva, furieux d'avoir été touché.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Emmène Hermione loin d'ici et fais la soigner ! »

Ron blêmit en voyant la jeune sorcière allongée à un mètre de lui, en sang. Il l'attrapa par la main et ils disparurent.

Harry repéra Maugrey et transplana à ses côtés pour l'aider. Ils se mirent dos à dos et se protégèrent du mieux qu'ils purent pendant quelques secondes, mais la situation semblait perdue s'ils restaient ici.

« Alastor, il faut monter vers le bureau du ministre, nous pourrons mieux nous défendre dans des endroits plus petits que le hall ! » Cria-t-il à l'adresse de l'ancien auror.

« Bonne idée Potter ! On y va ! »

Ils transplanèrent devant l'ascenseur qui menait au bureau du ministre. Maugrey lança un sort et l'ascenseur explosa.

« On passe par l'escalier c'est plus sûr ! »

Les personnes présentes dans le hall furent attirées par l'explosion et tous se tournèrent vers eux. Heureusement leurs amis furent plus rapides à réagir. Ginny et Lupin apparurent à leurs côtés, vite suivis par Tonks.

« Kingsley est blessé, je vais aller l'aider, je dois vous laisser ! »

Personne ne répondit et elle disparut à nouveau. Les membres de l'Ordre restants se mirent en mouvements et s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier, lançant quelques sortilèges au hasard derrière eux.

Très vite ils arrivèrent à l'étage du bureau de Scrimgeour. Les pas des mangemorts qui les suivaient résonnaient dans tout l'escalier, la bataille allait continuer. Mais heureusement pour Harry et ses compagnons, ils se trouvaient dans un couloir assez étroit, où seulement trois personnes pourraient attaquer de face. Par ailleurs, des statues de sorciers célèbres avaient été installées contre les murs. Ils se cachèrent derrière elles, prêts à frapper.

Au moment où les mangemort arrivèrent au bout du couloir, des aurors apparurent dans le couloir. Ils étaient restés cachés lors de l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mais à présent ils passaient à l'action. Avec une dizaine d'aurors en plus, ils avaient une chance, même s'ils étaient toujours en sous nombre.

Cette fois la bataille fut sans pitié. Aucun sortilège de désarmement. Fini l'époque des sorts de paralysie, de silence, et autres tentatives gentilles pour mettre hors jeu un adversaire. Les sorts impardonnables fusèrent des deux côtés, et les rares personnes qui n'osaient les utiliser lançaient des stupéfix.

Très vite il y eut des morts des deux côtés. Maugrey manqua de recevoir un avada kedavra mais Harry le sauva en lui lançant un expelliarmus avant que le sort de la mort ne l'atteigne. Maugrey se releva, quelques mètres plus loin. Il était un peu sonné mais en vie. Pendant un instant, il s'était imaginé mort mais il comprit qu'Harry l'avait sauvé lorsqu'il lui rendit sa baguette.

Pendant ce temps là, Ginny se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle n'arriverait pas à tenir longtemps. Comme Harry, elle se contentait de stupéfixer les mangemorts. Mais le nombre de traits rouges ou verts qui fusaient dans l'étroit couloir l'obligeait à se protéger sans pouvoir attaquer. Elle tourna la tête pour voir comment allaient ses amis. Ils semblaient avoir les mêmes problèmes qu'elle.

Pourtant petit à petit les mangemorts étaient moins nombreux. Ils avaient reculé jusqu'à l'escalier pour se protéger, mais on pouvait imaginer qu'il en restait une dizaine.

Lupin comprit qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais. Leur ennemis étaient stupéfixés, mais immédiatement réveillés par leurs collègues. Il avança dans le couloir baguette brandie, et lança un sortilège ; aussitôt, des flammes quittèrent sa baguette et brûlèrent tout sur leur passage, jusqu'à atteindre les mangemorts. Harry profita de la panique pour lancer quelques sorts à travers les flammes, espérant toucher les mangemorts qui se trouvaient derrière.

L'attaque de Lupin semblait faire des dégâts, mais soudain les flammes disparurent. Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement, puis il vit le corps de Remus Lupin tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Maugrey lança alors un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il semblait rugir tellement il était en colère. Rien ne sembla se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion assourdissante se produise dans le couloir, au niveau des mangemorts. Des décombres bouchèrent une partie du couloir, et Harry approcha de Remus pour voir son état. Lorsqu'il atteignit le Maraudeur, il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Un sortilège de mort avait eu raison de lui.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et Maugrey. Il avait les yeux rouges et le visage déformé.

« Reculez-vous ! » Leur cria-t-il.

Devant la colère d'Harry, ils ne se firent pas prier.

Le Survivant se rappela une formule qu'il avait apprise lors de ses premières années. L'opposé du sort d'attraction, la répulsion. Il accompagna le geste de toute sa colère et les gravas furent poussés petit à petit, ouvrant le passage. Des mangemorts sortirent aussitôt de leur cachette et attaquèrent Harry, mais il fut plus rapide qu'eux.

« Avada kedavra ! Endoloris ! »

Les deux premiers ennemis s'écroulèrent, l'un mort, le second pris de convulsions.

Un dernier mangemort arriva mais lâcha sa baguette en voyant les trois sorciers avancer vers lui avec un air menaçant. Il se mit à genou et leva les mains en signe de rédition. Harry s'avança vers lui et pointa sa baguette vers la tête du mangemort.

« Avada kedavra. »

Cette fois aucune colère ne transparaissait dans sa voix. Une voix froide, terrifiante. Sans un regard pour ses deux compagnons présents, Harry partit vers le bureau de Scrimgeour et fit sauter la porte. Il tomba face au ministre de la magie, à moitié caché par une armoire, tenant fébrilement sa baguette à deux mains.

Après ce bref coup d'œil, Harry s'avança vers la cheminée, prit un peu de poudre dans sa main et annonça.

« Le Terrier ! »

Il disparu instantanément.

Comme il s'en doutait, il n'y avait plus personne au Terrier. Molly et Arthur vivaient maintenant dans le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre. De toute façon Harry ne cherchait pas les voir. La cheminée lui avait juste semblé être le moyen le plus rapide pour quitter le ministère.

Il sortit de la maison des Weasley et pu transplaner à St Mangouste. Après de longues minutes, il réussit à obtenir le numéro de chambre d'Hermione. Encore quelques minutes et il était dans la chambre. Il trouva Hermione réveillée, allongée dans son lit, alors que Ron dormait, assis sur une chaise.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui saisit la main dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse.

« Hermione, comment ça va ? Je suis soulagé de te voir éveillée ! »

Son amie lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'Harry lui rendit, pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry la prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Après la mort de Lupin, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre aussi.

Finalement il relâcha son étreinte, et Hermione vit ses soupçons confirmés. Son ami avait l'air bizarre.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Son visage redevint aussi froid qu'au ministère. Il fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, prêt à partir.

« Harry ! »

Hermione insistait. N'importe qui aurait été capable de dire que quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez Harry. Il n'osa pas nier. Sans se retourner, il lâcha simplement…

« Lunard est mort. »

…puis partit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il était rassuré, Hermione allait bien, Ron aussi. Le seul autre blessé à déplorer était Kingsley Shacklebolt, d'après ce que leur avait dit Tonks. Il devait rentrer à Poudlard.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il se tenait devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de MacGonagall. Dès son arrivée, le passage s'ouvrit, et il rejoignit la directrice.

« Harry ! » Lâcha-t-elle en le voyant. « Où sont les autres ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il voulait s'asseoir. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué maintenant que l'agitation de la bataille était passée. MacGonagall vint à ses côtés et réitéra sa question. Harry répondit avec calme.

« Ron et Hermione sont à St Mangouste. Elle a été blessée mais elle va bien, Ron veille sur elle. Kingsley a été blessé. Tonks s'est chargée de l'emmener en sécurité mais je ne sais rien de plus pour eux deux. Maugrey et Ginny n'ont rien, je suppose qu'ils sont au quartier général de l'Ordre à présent. Ou peut-être encore au ministère… »

MacGonagall sembla soulagée d'apprendre qu'ils allaient tous plutôt bien, mais soudain elle comprit, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en avoir la confirmation. Pourtant elle fut obligée de demander.

« Remus ? »

Harry ne dit rien.

MacGonagall alla jusqu'à son fauteuil, se sentant soudain plus vieille d'une dizaine d'année. Elle ne demanda aucun détail, elle semblait juste abattue. Harry vit même une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais il ne dit rien.

Elle reprit d'une petite voix.

« Et la mission ? »

Content du changement de sujet, Harry s'empressa de répondre, l'air las.

« Une réussite… Le ministre n'a rien. Plusieurs mangemorts sont morts, et j'ose espérer qu'un bon nombre a été appréhendé. Mais ça m'étonnerait. Nous avons été obligés de nous replier vers le bureau de Scrimgeour. Ils ont eu tout le temps nécessaire pour s'occuper d'évacuer leurs blessés du hall, et pour réveiller les stupéfixés. De nombreux aurors sont morts, les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux. »

« Très bien Harry. Allez vous reposer maintenant, vous en avez grandement besoin ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Harry quitta la pièce et sortit du château, il avait envie de se promener et d'admirer le lac. Pas de dormir. De toute façon il n'y arriverait pas.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours assis au bord du lac, perdu dans ses pensées.

Remus était mort. Le dernier des Maraudeurs…

Harry n'avait jamais considéré Queudver comme un Maraudeur. Sirius et Remus étaient les deux seules personnes qui le rapprochaient de ses parents. Les derniers amis de James et Lily encore en vie qui lui parlaient de ses parents parfois…

Remus venait de mourir en combattant face aux serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, comme son parain. En servant l'Ordre. Certainement la mort qu'ils espéraient tous les deux, mais Harry avait du mal à l'accepter.

En fait il ne l'acceptait pas du tout. Il avait déjà trop perdu. Tous ses proches disparaissaient, et ce depuis sa naissance. Dumbledore s'était trompé, l'amour n'était pas une force. Plus le temps avançait, plus Harry était triste. Des mangemorts avaient péris, et Voldemort n'en avait rien à faire. Harry avait perdu un ami.

C'était trop difficile, comment pouvait-il espérer vaincre dans ses conditions. Chaque mort l'affaiblissait. Et la guerre venait tout juste de se déclarer publiquement. Qu'en serait-il à présent ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry fixait les eaux paisibles du lac. Ses traits étaient tordus, soit par la colère, soit par la tristesse. Un instant il avait envie de tuer toutes les personnes qui passeraient à proximité, l'instant d'après il avait simplement envie de mourir pour ne plus être triste.

Personne n'était là pour le secourir ce soir. Ses amis étaient à l'abri, loin de l'école.

Il se sentait pourtant tellement mieux depuis la rentrée. L'année ne se passait pas si mal. Il devenait de plus en plus fort grâce à ses efforts. Ses amis étaient autour de lui et la situation dans son appartement s'améliorait. Il avait réussit à faire en partie le deuil de Dumbledore.

Mais tout était finit. Cette bataille venait de rompre le fragile équilibre qui s'était difficilement instauré au cours des dernières semaines.

Voldemort ! Tout était de sa faute, depuis la mort de ses parents, chaque malheur d'Harry était lié à son pire ennemi.

La colère s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui. Quelques vaguelettes se formèrent sur le lac, de plus en plus grandes. Le vent se leva à son tour. Harry laissait livre court à sa colère et sa magie prenait le dessus. A ce moment un hululement se fit entendre et une chouette vint se poser sur son épaule, donnant de petits coups de bec à Harry.

Il la regarda gentiment et fondit en larmes en la caressant.

« Excuse moi Hedwige. »

Il resta là durant de longues minutes, seul avec son amie, mais rien ne pouvait y faire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal. Il pleura encore quelques instants avant de fixer une nouvelle fois le lac, l'air pensif.

Il se souvint d'un livre qu'il avait lu, dans la réserve. Sa décision était prise.

« Je suis désolé… »

Ses mots sortirent de sa bouche avec tout le désespoir dont on pouvait être témoin. Il venait de faire un choix sur lequel reposerait toute la communauté magique. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il prit la baguette dans sa poche et la tourna vers lui-même. Il marmonna les quelques mots qu'il avait retenus, et une vapeur rouge s'échappa de la baguette, entra en lui, pour ressortir quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand tout fut finit, Harry regardait toujours devant lui, l'air perdu. Hedwige s'envola, sûrement pour retourner à la volière.

Alors qu'Harry allait se lever pour aller dormir, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Potter ? »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, il est assez long comme je vous l'avais annoncé, et c'est le tournant de l'histoire alors j'attends vos réactions :) J'ai essayé de montrer plusieurs éléments intéressants, surtout dans la première partie, avec une écriture sous différents points de vue. J'espère que c'est agréable à lire. Je passe sur plein de choses, par exemple les cours, mais c'est volontaire. J'écris pas ma vision du tome 7, mais juste des éléments de la septième année, et les cours font pas partie des choses qui m'intéressent…Autre particularité, les trois ne sont pas souvent ensembles, ils manquent de temps pour se voir, et sont même un peu en froid par moment à cause de l'humeur changeante d'Harry. Je sais que ça peut faire bizarre mais bon…c'est un choix.

Et finalement il est moins long que prévu. J'avais pensé mettre quelques autres éléments, mais ça chargeait le chapitre pour rien, donc vous retrouverez certains points dans les prochains chapitres alors qu'ils étaient prévus dans celui-ci, mais ça ne change rien pour vous :P

J'espère publier la suite assez vite, mais ça risque de prendre plus de temps, je me suis pas mal occuper pour écrire ce chapitre 6, et je mettrai peut-être quelques jours à reprendre l'écriture, il faut que je réfléchisse en détails à la suite.

J'attend vos réaction avec impatience !

A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 7 : un nouvel ami

Allé la suite c'est parti !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 7 : un nouvel ami

Alors qu'Harry allait se lever pour aller dormir, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Potter ? »

Drago Malefoy se tenait derrière lui, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

« Drago. » Murmura Harry en se retournant.

« Quelle perspicacité ! Je répète ma question, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Potter ? »

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le lac.

« Appelle moi Harry si tu veux bien. Je préfère ça à Potter. »

Cette fois Drago était réellement troublé.

« Po…Harry, dis moi que t'as fumé des feuilles de saule cogneur, je comprendrais ! »

Le Survivant lâcha un petit rire. Drago était de plus en plus inquiet, debout derrière lui. Il parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient et vint se planter devant Harry.

« Pourquoi t'as quitté les cours avec Granger et Weasley ? »

« Tu le verras demain matin dans la gazette… »

« Ah, je vois… »

Décidemment Drago était très intrigué par Harry. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça avec lui. Surtout qu'il semblait s'être isolé ici, sûrement dans le but d'être tranquille. Comment ce faisait-il alors qu'il ne l'envoie pas balader en le traitant de mangemort ?

Il s'assit à ses côtés et regarda le lac lui aussi.

« Raconte quand même ! Je suis certain que ton résumé sera bien meilleur que celui de la gazette. »

Harry fit un nouveau sourire. Drago avait raison, n'importe quelle personne présente raconterait les évènements de meilleure manière que la gazette.

« Très bien ! » Il marqua une petite pause pour rassembler ses idées. « Nous avons été prévenus d'une attaque de mangemorts au ministère. La cible était le ministre en personne. »

« Et comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Plutôt moyen. Beaucoup de morts des deux côtés… Enfin le ministre n'a rien. »

« Et les deux autres ? »

« Hermione est blessée légèrement. Elle sera sur pied très vite. »

Drago s'arrêta quelques secondes. Harry le surprenait, et c'était un euphémisme. Il était en train de lui faire un résumé d'affrontements face à des mangemorts. A lui, Drago Malefoy ! Pourtant Drago était redevenu quelqu'un comme tout le monde, enfin autant que son nom lui permette. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry l'accepte après la mort de Dumbledore l'été dernier.

Harry était bizarre. Il y avait forcément quelque chose.

« Mais si t'es amis vont bien, pourquoi tu es tout seul ici ? »

« En fait…Un ami est…mort. En affrontant les mangemorts. J'avais envie d'être ici, alors je suis venu, c'est tout. »

Drago faillit presque répondre à Harry qu'il était désolé, mais il se reprit au dernier moment. Il n'irait pas jusque là quand même !

« Qui est mort ? »

« Remus Lupin »

Drago ne vit rien à répondre. Il savait qui était Lupin, son père lui en avait parlé. Et lui-même l'avait eu comme professeur. Il se contenta de regarder Harry qui ne semblait pas triste, juste pensif.

Devant le silence d'Harry, Drago décida de se confier à son tour.

« Harry. Depuis le début de l'année je voulais te parler. Mais tu me détestais alors je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

« Je t'écoute ! » Répondit Harry en se tournant vers lui.

« Je tiens à t'affirmer que je ne suis plus un mangemort. En fait je sais en moi-même que je ne l'ai jamais été. Bien sûr je les ai aidés, mais tout ça à cause de mon père. Si j'étais né dans une autre famille je n'aurai jamais fait ça ! »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, sincèrement étonné.

« Personne ne mérite des parents comme ça… »

« Et personne ne mérite de ne pas connaître les siens ! »

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers le lac. Au bout de quelques secondes Drago fut pris d'un fou rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu te rend compte ? Cette conversation de bonne femme qu'on a ! »

Harry ri à son tour en se remémorant leur discussion.

« T'as pas tort ! En public tu redeviendras l'horrible Malefoy hein ? Rassure moi ! »

« La ferme Potter ! » Fit-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Puis son visage redevint de glace et il demanda :

« Et toi Harry ? Tu vas rejoindre Weasley et Granger et on se lancera des sorts dans les couloirs ? »

« T'aimerai bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Malefoy fit semblant d'être blessé par les mots d'Harry, qui reprit plus sérieusement.

« Nan j'en ai assez d'eux. Je veux pas de leur tristesse, ou de leur pitié. Ca va m'énerver plus qu'autre chose… »

« Super ! » Lâcha Malefoy, qui semblait réellement content. « Alors dans ce cas, adopte un visage froid. Tu seras tranquille, moi ça marche très bien ! »

Ils sourirent à nouveau et restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, perdus dans leurs pensées tous les deux. Malefoy rompit ce silence.

« Bon Harry ça te dit qu'on rentre au château ? J'ai appris que tu avais la délicieuse Jade dans ton appart', on passe une partie de la soirée avec elle ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! En route vilain Serpentard ! »

« Parle pour toi Potter ! »

Ils quittèrent l'herbe du parc et arrivèrent très vite dans l'aile des appartements. Malheureusement pour eux, Ron était dans le couloir. Il se figea en les voyant.

« Harry je t'ai cherché partout ! Je viens de me faire insulter par une de tes colocataires ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Malefoy ? »

« Dis Weasley, ça te gênerai d'arrêter de faire comme si j'étais pas là ? » Rétorqua l'intéressé.

« La ferme Malefoy ! »

Ron était déjà rouge, comme à chaque colère. Malefoy se dit que pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui. La soirée était assez sympa sans qu'il ait besoin d'enrager un Gryffondor.

« Bon Harry on t'attend, débrouille-toi avec Weasmoche ! » Il haussa la voix. « Jade, très chère, pourrais-tu ouvrir cette porte, c'est Drago ! »

Drago disparu par l'embrasure de la porte qui se referma aussitôt, laissant Ron et Harry seuls dans le couloir. Ron semblait déboussolé. Harry lui, gardait un visage indifférent.

« Harry explique moi ! Pourquoi tu étais avec Malefoy ? »

« Je suis tombé sur lui dans le parc, on a pas mal parlé. Je vais le rejoindre, il doit m'attendre ! »

Harry marcha vers la porte de son appartement mais Ron l'empêcha de l'ouvrir.

« Harry attend ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! »

Harry fixa Ron. La colère était visible sur le visage du brun. Aucune réponse n'était nécessaire. Ron comprit aussitôt qu'il fallait mieux déguerpir et essayer de voir le lendemain. L'air résigné, il rentra dans sa propre chambre, et Harry pu rejoindre Drago et Jade.

A peine entré dans l'appartement, il tomba sur Hannah qui s'occupait d'un pot de fleur. Elle mettait de la terre dedans. A côté d'elle, Luna fixait les graines posées sur la table, semblant attendre qu'elles poussent à vue d'œil.

Sans faire le moindre commentaire, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Jade et cogna. Malefoy vint lui ouvrir et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Harry tu as été rapide ! J'ai bien cru que Weasley te lâcherait pas ! »

« Il a eu peur et s'est tiré ! » Répondit Harry, très amusé en repensant à la tête de Ron quand il était parti.

Drago ri franchement à la remarque et sa décala pour laisser rentrer Harry. Il pu enfin admirer la chambre de Jade. Tout était vert, de la couleur des murs aux dessins qui les couvraient en partie. La plupart représentaient des monstres en tout genre, dessinés dans des postures effrayantes. _C'est le musée des horreurs ici !_ Pensa Harry.

Il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage sur la décoration et regarda Jade. Elle était assise dans son lit, adossée au mur. Vêtue d'une simple nuisette ( verte, est-il besoin de le préciser ? ), ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés tombaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Harry la trouvait…Il chercha le mot juste. Belle. Oui elle était belle. Et elle ne semblait pas dérangée qu'il soit là.

« Jade tu aillais te coucher ? »

Malefoy ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre.

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit en arrivant ! Elle a le rythme de vie d'une mémé ! Ou de Granger ! »

« Pas d'insultes ! » Se renfrogna la brune.

« Pardon j'y ai été un peu fort là c'est vrai… » S'excusa Drago, faussement désolé.

Harry ri franchement devant les deux serpentards en train de se chamailler. Qui les aurait imaginés comme ça ?

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard étonné devant l'attitude d'Harry mais ne dirent rien. Il s'assirent eux aussi sur le lit et commencèrent à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Harry et Jade firent part de leurs malheurs liés à leurs colocataires très étranges, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Malefoy.

« Pauvres choux ! Moi je me tape Granger ! »

« Tu te _tape_ Granger ? Drago je ne te reconnais plus ! » Railla Jade.

« Ah la ferme tu m'avais très bien compris ! Et si c'était la seule sang-de-bourbe, mais même pas ! »

Les deux autres prirent un air compatissant mais dès que Drago tourna la tête ils sourirent franchement. Malheureusement pour eux Drago les surpris.

« Ah moquez vous de moi, très bien ! Dois-je rappeler qui ici partage son appartement avec Loufoca ? »

« C'est un coup bas ça Drago ! » S'offusqua Jade.

« Et si seulement c'était la pire…L'autre fois j'ai vu Abbot coupé un lutin en rondelles pour son petit déjeuné. » Renchérit Harry.

Ils mimèrent des vomissements avant de partir d'un bon fou rire.

Quand il fut passé, Jade les regardait avec malice. Drago saisit aussitôt ce que ce regard voulait dire, mais Harry était interloqué.

Drago remarqua l'attitude d'Harry et expliqua.

« Elle a une idée en tête ! »

« Ah Drago tu me connais bien ! En effet…je m'ennuie, j'ai envie de me distraire ! »

« Très chère, nous avons la chance d'habiter à côté d'un paquet d'idiots, quel tour on pourrait bien leur jouer ? »

Harry comprit enfin où ils voulaient en venir et un sourire rusé naquit sur son visage. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« Il fait peur comme ça quand même ! » Constata Jade, faisant semblant de trembler.

« Qui sait, c'est peut-être le plus serpentard d'entre nous ! » Lança Drago. « Une idée Harry ? »

Le sourire du brun s'étira d'avantage.

« Je crois que oui ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Comme vous le voyez, on repasse à une taille de chapitre normale.

Je vous dis rien de plus, j'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur ce chapitre, mais j'attend vos avis sur l'équipe qui vient de se former, alors lâchez plein de rewievs !

Merci d'avance, et à mardi pour la suite !


	9. Chapitre 8 : la blague des serpentards

On est mardi, alors comme promis, hop, le nouveau chapitre !

Merci aux personnes qui ont lu et à celles qui ont laissé des review !

Bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 8 : la blague des serpentards

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Harry lâcha un mystérieux « je reviens » et quitta la chambre, laissant Drago et Jade seuls.

Jade se tourna vers le blond.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à Potter ? »

« Sais pas… Je l'ai retrouvé au bord du lac, il semblait paumé. Il m'a pas jeté comme d'habitude alors je suis resté et on a pu discuter un peu. »

« T'es sûr qu'il se fout pas de nous ? »

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Certain ! C'est pas dans ses habitudes d'utiliser la ruse. S'il voulait nous jouer un tour ça serait moins subtil, il s'obligerait pas à passer du temps avec nous. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Fais-moi confiance ! »

La dernière phrase, accompagnée d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil complice, suffit à convaincre Jade que Drago avait raison.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Harry revint, un sourire de prédateur s'étalant sur son visage. Il insonorisa la pièce avant de parler.

« Je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec Hannah ! Ne vous inquiétez pas elle a déjà oublié que je lui ai rendu visite ! » Ajouta-t-il pour répondre aux regards soucieux de ses compagnons. « Que diriez-vous d'une petite invasion de Lutins de Cornouailles ? »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Malheureusement le plan ne pouvait pas être exécuté immédiatement. Ils devaient se procurer un grand nombre de Lutins avant de pouvoir passer à l'action. Grâce à Hannah ils savaient déjà où se procurer les animaux. Dans un petit magasin à pré-au-lard.

Le lendemain, Harry et Drago firent plusieurs allers-retours en balais pour aller chercher les Lutins. Ils utilisèrent des sortilèges de désillusion pour être discrets, et à la fin de la journée, ils avaient regroupé assez de lutins dans la chambre à Harry. Dans une cage bien sûr ! Le plan allait pouvoir être lancé !

Après la sortie des cours ils remontèrent très vite dans leurs chambres, ou plutôt dans celle de Drago. Ils prirent soin que tout le monde les voit bien entrer tous les trois dans l'appartement, il leur fallait un alibi !

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes, pour êtres certains que la grande majorité des élèves soit présents dans les appartements. Plus on est de fous plus on ri !

Malefoy restait sceptique, Harry ne leur avait pas expliqué comment il comptait mettre son plan à exécution. Le moment était venu, Harry prit la parole.

« Très bien ! Drago, tu as ton balai dans ta chambre. Jade et moi allons rejoindre ma chambre par l'extérieur, j'ai pris soin de laisser la fenêtre ouverte ! Une fois là-bas, à nous deux on devrait bien réussir à libérer les monstres sans se faire attaquer ! »

« Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? » Se plaignit Drago.

« L'alibi Drago. Tu dois être dans ta chambre au cas où quelqu'un viendrait cogner. Ou n'importe quel autre imprévu, il faut que tu sois dans ta chambre ! »

« Pas faux ! Ca marche je vous attends là alors… »

Harry se tourna vers la jolie brune.

« Prête ? »

Le sourire qu'elle lui fit répondit à la question.

Drago ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit le balai qu'il avait rangé sous son lit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et Harry sauta, balai en main. Une fois stabilisé, il se plaça devant la fenêtre et Jade pu monter derrière lui. Drago leur lança un sortilège de désillusion et ils s'envolèrent vers la chambre d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre d'Harry.

« Bon, j'ai protégé mes affaires, j'espère qu'ils feront pas trop de dégâts quand même… T'as bien verrouillé la porte de ta chambre ? » Demanda Harry.

« En effet ! »

« Très bien ! Alohomora ! »

Le sort lançé par Harry toucha la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit en grand. Les lutins avaient été entassés dans une grande cage créée par Harry. Un seul sort suffirait à libérer toute la troupe.

« Jade t'es prête, dès que je les libère, tu lance un sort sur la fenêtre pour la verrouiller, ça serait dommage qu'ils s'en aillent par là quand même ! »

« Fin prête ! »

Tout se passa comme prévu, Harry lança son sort et eu à peine le temps de voir la cage s'ouvrir que déjà la fenêtre se refermait dans un claquement sourd.

« Accroche-toi on file ! » Annonça Harry.

Aussi vite qu'à l'aller, ils parcoururent le court chemin menant à la chambre de Drago.

« Vous avez réussit ? » Demanda le blond qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis le départ des deux autres.

Ils lui firent un magnifique sourire.

« Affirmatif Drago ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ron était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Harry n'était plus lui-même. Il n'avait fait que l'ignorer, et pire encore, il passait son temps avec Malefoy, comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis toujours.

Pourtant c'était lui son ami, pas ce serpentard. Pourquoi Harry réagissait-il comme ça ? Quand Ron avait apprit ce qui était arrivé à Remus Lupin, il avait imaginé Harry en mauvais état, sûrement effondré. Infiniment triste. Peut-être en colère et remonté comme jamais. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry réagisse comme ça. C'était impensable, après le rôle qu'avait joué Malefoy dans la mort de Dumbledore, Harry devait le détester plus que tout. Pourquoi cette nouvelle perte l'avait changé à ce point ?

Ces pensées avaient occupées sont esprit toute la journée. Il avait demandé à Ginny si elle avait une explication, elle qui était restée aux côtés d'Harry durant toute la bataille au ministère, mais elle ne comprenait pas plus que lui.

Ron ne savait plus à qui se confier. Remus n'était plus là. Dumbledore non plus. Il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'aller parler à MacGonagall… La seule personne qui pourrait partager son désarroi était Hermione. Il attendait son retour de pied ferme. Il savait qu'elle allait bien, et d'ici une journée elle pourrait même revenir à Poudlard, en pleine forme. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des cris venant du couloir. S'attendant un pire, il sortit de sa chambre au pas de course, baguette à la main, traversa l'appartement à la même vitesse et ouvrit la porte.

Aussitôt une créature bleue lui sauta dessus et attrapa sa baguette avant de s'envoler dans son appartement. Le lutin commença à faire tomber tous les cadres de la pièce, mais Ron ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Il sortit dans le couloir et pu avoir un aperçu de la situation. Des dizaines de lutins de Cornouailles volaient dans tous les sens au milieu d'élèves pris de court. Déjà les petits monstres profitaient de la panique pour rentrer dans les appartements ouverts et tout saccager sur leur passage.

Quelques élèves tentaient bien de se défendre mais les sorts qu'ils lançaient touchaient rarement les lutins.

Certains élèves eurent le bon réflexe de partir chercher des professeurs, qui finirent par arriver.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dans la chambre de Drago, les trois complices se tordaient de rire depuis que des cris et des bruits en tous genres s'élevaient de tout le couloir.

« Faut absolument aller voir ça ! » Lança Jade, les larmes aux yeux.

Drago vint se placer à ses côtés et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille dans un geste théâtral.

« Très cher, vous avez parfaitement raison, allons admirer le spectacle, on l'a bien mérité ! »

Harry leur emboîta le pas alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre de Drago.

« Ouais surtout que je dois faire un saut dans ma chambre, y a une cage à faire disparaître, sinon ça va me retomber dessus. »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, le désordre régnait toujours, les professeurs s'en sortaient mais ce n'était pas le cas des élèves. _D'ailleurs je ne vois pas tous les professeurs, que font-ils ? _Pensa Harry.

Soudain Drago, qui avait déjà un grand sourire aux lèvres, éclata de rire. Harry regarda dans la même direction que lui et comprit. Ron était aux prises avec trois lutins qui lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Il était allongé par terre, les lutins voletant au dessus de lui. Ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés.

Jade se plaça entre Drago et Harry et les prit tous les deux par la taille.

« On est les meilleurs ! »

« Evidemment ! » Répondit Drago, en toute modestie.

Leur petite rigolade faillit être interrompue par des lutins, mais à grand renfort de sortilèges en tous genres, Harry et Drago parvinrent à repousser l'assaut des sales bêtes, comme les appelait affectueusement Lavande, qu'on pouvait entendre crier d'un bout à l'autre du couloir.

Finalement ils parvinrent à rejoindre l'appartement d'Harry. Un rapide coup d'œil leur apprit que les lutins s'étaient déchaînés avant de rejoindre le couloir. Tout était détruit.

Harry du une nouvelle fois utiliser sa baguette. Un bon nombre de lutins n'étaient toujours pas sortis de la pièce. Drago et Jade l'aidèrent mais les lutins étaient vraiment nombreux.

Heureusement, au moment où ils allaient se laisser déborder, tous les lutins tombèrent en même temps, comme stupéfixés.

Harry se retourna pour voir qui avait fait ça, et à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva face à Minerva MacGonagall, qui semblait furieuse. Et elle ne l'était pas qu'un peu !

Sans décrocher un seul mot, elle avança dans l'appartement, mettant hors d'état de nuire chaque lutin qui passait devant elle.

Malheureusement, elle finit par arriver devant la chambre d'Harry, et lorsqu'elle vit la cage, Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire en voyant son visage déformé par la colère.

« POTTER, MALEFOY ET LYNCH ! DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà, un chapitre en plus. Je sais il est court, mais bon, j'avais juste envie de raconter ça, alors voilà, on va pas non plus passer dix pages dessus…

Le prochain sera un peu plus long, entre autres je vais vous présenter Owen Cauldwell, un des colocataires de Ron, vous vous souvenez ?

J'espère vous servir ça jeudi ou vendredi donc à bientôt !

J'attends vos review :)


	10. Chapitre 9 : moments étranges

Bon j'avais dit jeudi ou vendredi pensant me reposer un peu, mais je me passionne à écrire alors ça arrive plus vite que prévu…enfin si jamais je vais trop vite n'hésitez pas à râler lol

Allé je vous laisse à la lecture, trêve de blabla !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 9 : moments étranges

Ils suivirent MacGonagall en silence. Elle marchait d'un pas vif et ils durent presque courir pour la suivre. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui libéra le passage.

Harry avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet, contrairement à ses deux complices.

Une fois dans le bureau, MacGonagall prit place dans son fauteuil et leur ordonna de s'asseoir eux aussi. Ce qu'ils firent sans prononcer le moindre mot. MacGonagall les fixa quelques instants, sans parler. Elle semblait les jauger. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Il avait vécu ça de nombreuses fois avec Albus, et jamais Minerva n'aurait le même pouvoir que lui, qui semblait tout savoir en un seul coup d'œil.

La directrice prit finalement la parole.

« Bon, j'attend de vous des explications ! Et vite ! »

Sentant que ses deux camarades allaient sortir une flopée de mensonges pour se disculper, Harry décida de prendre la parole le premier.

« C'est moi ! Eux deux n'y sont pour rien ! »

MacGonagall fixa les deux anciens serpentards, tentant de déceler le moindre signe qui confirmerait ou infirmerait cet aveu. Mais aucun d'eux ne cilla.

« Drago Malefoy, Jade Lynch… C'est loin d'être la première fois que vous vous retrouvez ici, et j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit en tant qu'innocents… Confirmez-vous les dires de Potter ? »

Ils se contentèrent d'un timide hochement de tête.

« Très bien, quittez ce bureau ! »

Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt, sans se faire prier. Harry se retrouva donc seul devant Minerva MacGonagall. S'attendant à se faire réprimander comme jamais, Harry préféra arrêter de sourire. Mais Minerva changea aussitôt de ton. Elle redevint amicale.

« Harry que ce passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de faire ça ! Et pourquoi couvres-tu ces deux là ? »

Harry ne répondit rien.

« Tu peux me répondre Harry. Je te parle en tant que membre de l'Ordre, je comprends que la mort de Lupin te fasse souffrir, mais je ne comprends pas ta réaction, explique-moi ! »

« Très bien ! Je veux simplement profiter de la vie, comme le ferait n'importe quel étudiant insouciant qui profite de l'internat pour faire des blagues. Je ne suis pas le premier. »

« Mais tu as une mission Harry ! » S'insurgea MacGonagall. « Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde ! Beaucoup de choses reposent sur toi, l'issue de la guerre et la survie de beaucoup de personnes ! »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! »

MacGonagall recula instinctivement devant la rage d'Harry. _Oh non il réagit comme cet été…_ Se dit-elle. Si seulement elle savait…

Le Survivant la fixait de ses yeux verts. On pouvait y lire toutes sortes de sentiments, mais aucun qui aurait pu rassurer MacGonagall quant à l'état d'Harry.

Elle resta figée pendant de longues minutes, sans lâcher Harry du regard. Il fit de même, ne semblant pas s'adoucir le moins du monde. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Désespérée, elle limita la casse et reprit un ton officiel.

« Très bien Potter, puisque vous avez reconnu être responsable de ce qui vient de se produire, je vous donne une retenue, que vous ferez demain soir avec le professeur Urden ! »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre ou de faire le moindre signe.

« Sortez ! »

Et il partit. MacGonagall resta un long moment, assise devant son bureau, la tête dans les mains. Elle essayait de deviner comment aurait agit Albus à sa place, mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle était complètement perdue. Son seul espoir était de voir Harry se reprendre, comme il l'avait finalement fait cet été, mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes. Par Merlin, que faisait-il avec ces deux serpentards. Surtout ces deux là ! Les pires de leurs années respectives…

En quittant son bureau, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts et surveiller Potter de près.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une fois que MacGonagall fut partie avec les trois présumés coupables sur les talons, les autres professeurs s'occupèrent des lutins restants. Au bout de quelques minutes ils eurent finit le travail et purent constater les dégâts. Les appartements étaient sans dessus dessous, mais rien de bien inquiétant. Un coup de baguette et tout serait revenu dans l'ordre.

Non, les dégâts matériels n'étaient pas importants. Par contre quelques élèves avaient été blessés. Légèrement, certes, mais assez pour qu'ils aient besoin de faire un petit saut à l'infirmerie. Les professeurs se chargèrent donc des élèves concernés.

Parmi eux se trouvait Ron, qui avait quelques coupures par ci par là.

Il descendit à l'infirmerie en lâchant sur le chemin tous les jurons qu'il connaissait. Après s'être rapidement fait soigné, il remonta dans sa chambre, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Mais une fois entré, il eut la bonne surprise de trouver Hermione assise sur son lit. Elle semblait en pleine forme, et lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant.

Elle sauta du lit et courut pour se blottir dans ses bras. Ron le sera maladroitement, puis plus fortement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle irrégulier d'Hermione, signe qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Depuis son retour, il n'avait eu aucun ami avec qui partager sa peine. Après tout, lui aussi avait bien connu Lupin et l'appréciait vraiment. Comme Hermione.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, se réconfortant mutuellement, sans le moindre mot. Mais Ron décida de rompre le silence, même s'il se sentait réellement bien dans les bras d'Hermione. Il devait lui parler.

Lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte, Hermione comprit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle le devança.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ron baissa les yeux, soudain encore plus triste.

« Il ne va pas bien du tout… A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans le bureau de MacGonagall. C'est de lui cette petite blague avec les lutins… »

« Qu…Quoi ? » Bredouilla Hermione.

« Il est différent depuis hier. Je n'ai pas réussit à lui parler. Il a fait ami ami avec Malefoy… »

Il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue après ces derniers mots. Hermione le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Sans le relâcher, elle murmura.

« Tu crois qu'il fait comme après la mort de Dumbledore ? »

« Je ne sais pas… ça a l'air encore plus sérieux, la dernière fois il ne voulait voir personne. Là il semble avoir changer de camps quasiment… »

Hermione se remit à pleurer elle aussi.

« Il a besoin de notre aide, Ron. On doit faire notre possible pour l'aider à traverser cet enfer ! »

« oui… » Répondit Ron, ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Finalement ils s'allongèrent sur le lit tout habillés et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en quelques instants. La journée avait été trop riche en émotions.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Après avoir quitté le bureau de MacGonagall, Harry fila directement à son appartement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla d'humeur massacrante. Hannah en subit les conséquences lorsqu'elle essaya de prendre la place d'Harry pour la salle de bain. Elle se retrouva dans la baignoire en nuisette pendant qu'Harry prenait sa douche.

Après avoir finit, il quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre la salle de cours. Il commençait par potion aujourd'hui.

Malefoy attendait déjà devant la salle. Harry le rejoint et ils entrèrent presque immédiatement, puis s'assirent côte à côte, le plus loin possible des places habituelles de Granger et Weasley. Le cours venait à peine de commencer que déjà Drago engageait la conversation.

« Alors Harry raconte ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit la vieille chouette hier ? »

« pfff ! Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi ! Une petite retenue avec Urden, ça sera ennuyeux j'imagine, mais c'est pas la mort… je m'attendais à pire. »

« Moi aussi ! Je suis content, j'ai eu peur qu'elle te fasse le baiser du détraqueur ! » Lança Drago.

Harry pouffa à cette remarque, ce qui lui valut des regards noirs de la part de toute la classe, qui lui en voulait encore pour la petite blague de la veille.

« Ils ont aucun humour ! Fais pas attention…» Marmonna Drago.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Drago, ça m'amuse au plus haut point ! »

Drago se tourna vers son ami. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry affichait un sourire carnassier qui faisait froid dans le dos, même à lui.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de cours, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit le professeur, et en plus, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac, sous le regard étonné de Malefoy.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je m'en vais, ce cours est nul… »

Sans un mot de plus il se leva et quitta la classe. Personne ne réagit. Les élèves et même le professeur étaient trop surpris. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cours reprit normalement, sans Harry.

Il marcha quelques minutes dans le château, puis ses pas le guidèrent au dehors. Il trouva un banc dans le parc et s'assit, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Sa réflexion fut stoppée par l'arrivée d'une personne. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ca va Harry ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là.

« Ca va très bien Jade. Content de te voir ! » Répondit-il gentiment.

Jade vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je m'ennuyais en potions, je suis parti… Et toi ? »

« Je m'ennuyais en histoire de la magie et je t'ai vu dehors par la fenêtre, alors j'ai demandé à aller à l'infirmerie pour te rejoindre. »

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Jade prit la parole. Elle avait des choses à lui dire.

« Harry, je dois dire que je suis assez étonnée par ton comportement depuis deux jours. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça ! »

Harry lâcha un rire amer.

« J'ai peut-être un peu changé… »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Jade, il continua.

« Le fait est que j'en ai marre de me battre face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts, juste parce qu'il l'a décidé après ma naissance. J'ai simplement envie de vivre une vie normale, sans avoir à être le gentil héros que tout le monde attend. »

Jade ne vit rien à répondre à ça. Elle décida de s'ouvrir à son tour.

« Moi mes parents sont des mangemorts. Mon camp est donc tout choisit… »

« Celui du plus fort. »

« Oui »

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, montrant qu'ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre. Puis ils durent se séparer pour retourner à leurs cours respectifs. La journée se passa sans autres faits notables, et le soir, Harry se rendit à sa retenue. Urden l'attendait déjà.

« Bienvenu Harry ! »

« Bonsoir. »

Urden lui sourit.

« Ah ne fait pas cette tête là ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une retenue, je compte te donner un petit cours d'occlumentie comme je te l'avais annoncé il y a quelques jours ! Et tu reviendras jusqu'à ce que tu saches fermer ton esprit ! »

« Très bien, allons y alors…plus vite ça sera fait…»

Le cours avec Urden se passa bien mieux qu'avec Rogue. Mais l'occlumentie s'avérait toujours quelque chose de difficile, et Harry n'arrivait pas à empêcher Urden d'entrer dans sa tête.

Il quitta son professeur, très fatigué, et se dirigea vers son appartement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ron s'était réveillé dans les bras d'Hermione. Ou le contraire. Il ne savait plus trop. Le fait est qu'ils avaient passé la nuit l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient vaguement été gênés en se levant, mais pas tant que ça, comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel. Cette nuit avait occupé ses pensées pendant le reste de la journée, et quand il quitta les cours, il alla dans sa chambre pour s'allonger dans son lit. Il avait envie de penser à nouveau à Hermione et d'oublier son inquiétude pour Harry.

Mais sa quiétude fut interrompue par un de ses colocataires, Owen. Il sautait partout à travers la pièce, excité comme une puce.

« Ron j'ai besoin d'un coup de main ! Tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Le rouquin se releva en maugréant.

« T'as besoin de mon aide pour quoi ? »

Owen prit un air solennel.

« J'ai la chance de partager cet appartement avec le frère des illustres Fred et Georges, je dois leur rendre un hommage ! J'ai préparé un truc, je te demande juste de le filmer. »

Il sortit une caméra moldue de son sac.

« Tu veux bien le faire ? S'il te plait dis oui ! »

Après avoir râlé pour la forme, Ron accepta. Il se plaça à l'extrémité du couloir en se demandant ce qu'Owen comptait faire, et après quelques minutes d'attente, il eut sa réponse.

Il y eut une violente explosion dans le couloir. Ron connaissait ce genre de détonation. C'était des feux d'artifices fabriqués par ses frères ! Quelques secondes plus tard, le couloir était rempli d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs. Ron du bien reconnaître que c'était très joli.

Mais il fut réellement étonné lorsqu'il vit Owen apparaître à pleine vitesse au milieu des étincelles, sur son balai. Il traversa le couloir en trombes et failli percuter Ron, mais il s'arrêta à temps.

« C'était génial ! » Le félicita Ron.

Owen lui fit un grand sourire et tendit la main vers la caméra.

« Donne je vais envoyer ça à tes frères pour leur montrer ! Ils seront fiers de moi j'espère ! »

Ron lui tendit mais Owen n'eut pas le temps d'attraper la caméra. MacGonagall venait d'apparaître, aussi furieuse que la veille.

« Cauldwell, vous avez l'habitude… Allons dans mon bureau. »

Owen lui fit un grand sourire. Ron se dit que finalement il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son colocataire. Il le savait blagueur, mais pas à ce point. _Finalement je suis pas mal tombé, surtout depuis que Malefoy ne fait plus attention à Goyle, j'ai la paix !_ Se dit Ron.

A ce moment là Harry arriva dans le couloir, et en le voyant, Ron retourna dans son appartement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà voilà j'attend vos review, même s'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dans ce chapitre ;)

La suite dans deux ou trois jours, on verra un peu plus Luna ;)


	11. Chapitre 10 : nouvelles disputes

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je suis dans les temps c'est cool :)

Trêve de blabla, place au texte !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 10 : de nouvelles disputes

Harry avait bien vu Ron. Et il savait que Ron aussi l'avait vu, pourtant le rouquin était parti comme si de rien n'était. _Enfin une bonne chose !_ Se dit Harry. Si déjà Weasley lui fichait la paix, il passerait des journées plus tranquilles.

Sur ce constat positif, Harry décida que sa soirée était terminée et rentra dans son appartement, direction le lit. Il salua brièvement Luna et Jade au passage et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch il était déjà dans son lit et endormi. La journée de demain serait certainement comme les autres, ennuyeuse à souhait.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Cette nuit là Hermione dormit très mal. Elle pensait beaucoup à Harry, et ses rêves la ramenaient à lui. Elle était obsédée par l'idée de lui venir en aide. C'était son meilleur ami après tout. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose, c'était elle. Ou Ron. Mais Ron avait déjà essayé et Harry l'avait proprement jeté.

Avant de s'endormir, elle était sûre d'elle, demain elle irait parler à Harry.

Et le lendemain arriva. Elle se doucha en vitesse, s'habilla et partit sans même manger. Elle ne tenait pas à rater Harry.

Elle rassembla tout son courage et alla cogner à la porte en croisant les doigts pour qu'Harry ou Luna vienne ouvrir la porte. A le rigueur Hannah. Mais bien sûr, comme elle aurait du s'y attendre, ce fut Jade qui apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu veux quoi Granger ? » Lança-t-elle froidement.

Hermione lui répondit d'une petite voix.

« Parler à Harry. »

Jade la considéra pendant une seconde puis se tourna pour brailler à travers l'appartement.

« Harry, miss je-sais-tout veut te parler, amène-toi ! »

« Tu l'as quand même pas laissée rentrer ! » Répondit-il en criant lui aussi.

« Si, alors si tu voulais bien ramener tes jolies petites fesses ici en vitesse, qu'elle dégage le plus vite possible… »

Hermione fixait Jade, les bras croisés, une moue sur le visage. Jade finit par le remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? »

« Ah tu me parles ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu avais oublié ma présence ! »

« Non, j'essaye de l'ignorer c'est tout ! »

La discussion allait s'envenimer lorsqu'Harry débarqua en boxer, une serviette humide sur l'épaule.

« Ah je vois que vous faites connaissance ! Je peux vous laisser si vous y tenez… »

« Fais ça et t'es mort Potter ! » Répondit Jade avec un sourire de prédateur.

« Bon très bien file alors ! »

« Avec plaisir _chéri_ ! »

Elle prononça ce dernier mot de façon très sensuelle en passant sa main sur le torse d'Harry, sans doute pour provoquer Hermione qui rougit devant la scène. Elle fut sortie de sa gêne par Harry qui l'interpella de façon peu amicale.

« Bon alors Granger, c'est pour quoi ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ron n'avait pas exagéré, Harry semblait avoir carrément changé de camp. Elle se remit vite et répondit sur le même ton, sentant déjà la colère monter.

« Alors tu m'appelle Granger maintenant ! »

« Oui. »

Elle se radoucit, la colère ne servirait apparemment à rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Parle moi, je suis ton amie ! »

Le regard d'Harry lui fit froid dans le dos mais elle se força à le soutenir.

« Très bien Granger, puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir. J'en ai marre de vous et de vos conneries. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. J'espère être assez clair en disant ça ! »

Sans préavis, il reçut une gifle. Pendant un instant, Hermione eu peur d'en prendre une en retour mais Harry ne bougea pas un cil. Son regard se fit plus froid et cette fois elle baissa les yeux.

« Casse toi ! » Cracha-t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle écouta l'ordre d'Harry et partit.

Harry referma la porte et se retourna. Ses trois colocataires étaient là, en train de le fixer.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle t'a giflé ! Pourquoi tu lui as pas rendu ? » S'insurgea Jade.

« Je frappe pas une fille… »

Jade approcha de lui et se mit à lui embrasser le torse.

« Même pas si elle te le demande ? » Susurra-t-elle.

Hannah s'étouffa avec son café en entendant cette remarque.

« Eu…non plus ! » Répondit-il en la repoussant gentiment.

Jade s'éloigna avec un air faussement déçu et disparu dans sa chambre. Hannah partit elle aussi pour se changer…son uniforme étant à présent recouvert de café.

Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Luna. Elle lui jeta un regard neutre, pas du tout perturbée par le fait qu'il se tenait toujours au milieu de l'appartement avec rien d'autre qu'un boxer.

« Ca va Harry ? » Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Il vint s'asseoir face à elle et se servit une tasse de café.

« Ouais ouais… la journée aurait pu mieux commencer, mais bon, je m'en fiche… Et toi ? »

« Ma journée commence très bien ! »

« Eu…cool ! »

Pas vraiment intéressé par la « discussion » avec Luna, Harry se plongea dans son café. Mais Luna reprit la parole.

« Tu as été méchant avec Hermione. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! »

Harry continua de tourner son café avec la cuillère. N'entendant plus Luna, il leva la tête vers elle. Elle continuait de lire la Gazette. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Devant cette indifférence, Harry ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer.

« C'est juste que… j'ai du mal à supporter tout ce qu'on vit. J'ai envie d'être tranquille. Je me sens oppressé. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es ami avec Drago Malefoy ? »

« Il est très sympa quand on le connaît un peu ! » Se justifia Harry.

« D'accord. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Et moi ? Tu vas m'ignorer comme tu le fais avec Hermione et Ron ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation elle venait de lever la tête pour regarder Harry. Il fixa les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, mais Luna était vraiment insondable…

« Non, je ne vois aucune raison de t'ignorer. Si tu veux me parler, ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas je t'enverrai pas balader. »

« Merci ! »

Elle lui fit un bref sourire et retourna à sa lecture. Harry garda le regard tourné vers elle, enfin surtout sur le journal qui la cachait complètement. Il remarqua que c'était un numéro d'il y quelques jours, et sans s'en formaliser, se leva pour aller s'habiller.

Il croisa Jade qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Oh tu vas t'habiller Harry ? J'avais espéré pouvoir t'admirer dans cette tenue toute la journée ! »

« En effet ! Je viens de me dire que ça poserait certainement des problèmes… Tu aurais été la seule à apprécier mon corps à sa juste valeur. J'aurai eu les profs sur le dos et je tiens pas spécialement à finir en boxer dans le bureau à MacGo ! »

« Dommage dommage… »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La journée se passa sans rien de notable, la petite rengaine habituelle. Jusqu'à la sortie du dernier cours. Harry sentit une main sur l'épaule et se retourna, s'attendant à se retrouver face à Drago, mais c'était Hermione qui le regardait.

« Harry… »

« LA FERME ! » Coupa-t-il.

Hermione recula, glacée par le ton d'Harry. Profitant du silence, il continua.

« Je croyais avoir été clair ce matin Granger, je ne veux pas te parler ni t'écouter ! »

« Harry laisse moi te parler ! »

Hermione avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère d'Harry. Sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa la gorge d'Hermione à une main et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Très bien ! Dernier rappel avant que je ne devienne vraiment méchant. »

Il lui murmurait à l'oreille, avec un calme à glacer le sang. Le ton était clairement menaçant.

« Si tu viens encore me parler, je m'assurerai par la force que ce soit la dernière fois. »

Il maintint Hermione contre le mur encore quelques secondes avant de la relâcher et de s'en aller d'un pas vif, jetant des regards noirs à tous les témoins de la scène qui le fixaient.

Drago du courir pour le rattraper et après avoir pris le pas, il passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry.

« Alors là, bien joué Harry ! T'étais vraiment effrayant, si elle te reparle après ça, c'est qu'elle attend que tu abrège ses souffrances ! »

Un large sourire s'installa sur le visage d'Harry, mais disparu très vite lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

« HARRY ! »

Le brun se retourna, à nouveau en colère. C'était Weasley qui l'avait appelé. Il ne pourrait donc jamais avoir la paix. Y aurait-il toujours un de ces deux là pour venir l'emmerder ?

« QUOI ! » Cria-t-il lui aussi.

Mais Ron ne souhaitait pas discuter, il était déjà rouge de colère. Il sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers Harry, qui sortit aussi la sienne. Il se contenta cependant de laisser sa main pendre sur son côté. Weasley était un incapable, il n'aurait aucun problème pour réagir assez vite en cas d'attaque.

Et elle vint aussitôt. Un simple sortilège de désarmement qu'Harry bloqua d'un geste négligeant. Sans attendre le prochain sort, il attaqua.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Un rayon quitta la baguette d'Harry et frappa Ron en pleine poitrine. Le roux se figea et tomba face contre terre. Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des cris et d'autres partirent en courant, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry.

Il s'adressa aux derniers élèves présents dans le couloir.

« Quand je serai partit, réveillez Weasley. Dites lui que c'est le second petrificus totalus qu'il se prend, et que la prochaine fois je pourrai réellement lancer un sortilège impardonnable. »

Sans attendre leur réaction, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, Drago à ses cotés.

« Impressionnant Harry ! Tu arrives à lancer des sorts informulés en faisant semblant d'en lancer un autre ! »

« En effet ! Bon si ça te dérange pas je vais filer à la bibliothèque, j'ai envie d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts. On se voit ce soir ? »

« D'accord, pas de problèmes. On se retrouve dans ton appart', je vais voir ce que Jade raconte de beau ! »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry à la mention de Jade.

« D'accord, mais si elle te parle d'un brun aux yeux verts qu'elle a vu en boxer ce matin, n'en crois pas un mot ! »

Drago lui lança un étrange regard en retour, qui voulait sûrement dire « c'est moi qui lui en parlerais en premier pour comprendre de quoi tu parles ! » Mais il se contenta d'un vague « ok ».

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ron était furieux, il s'était fait avoir bêtement. En entendant le sortilège impardonnable, il avait pris peur et n'avait pas réagit. Et ce stupide sort de pétrification l'avait touché. Il entendit Harry parler, et quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione lança le contre sort.

Il pu enfin se relever, encore plus furieux qu'avant. Il se sentait ridicule. Tout ce dont il avait envie à ce moment, c'était d'attaquer Harry à nouveau, pour lui faire payer. Il failli se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Hermione le retint.

« Non Ron, ne fais pas de bêtises. Il est trop fort, ça ne servirait à rien. »

Sans lui répondre, il partit d'un pas précipité et arriva très vite à son appartement. Owen était assis dans le canapé. Il fit un grand sourire en voyant Ron entrer.

« Salut Ron, comment tu vas ? »

Ron faillit ne pas lui répondre et filer dans sa chambre, mais finalement Owen était sympa, il n'avait aucune raison de mal se comporter avec lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Pas terrible… Po…Harry vient de me ridiculiser. On s'est battus dans un couloir…»

« Ah… » Répondit sobrement Owen, ne tenant pas à connaître les détails. « Justement, ce soir je suis en retenue avec Urden, et je crois qu'Harry sera là ! »

« Ah ! Pour ton petit numéro d'hier ? »

« Ouais, MacGonagall était pas vraiment furieuse, mais bon, je pouvais pas éviter la retenue… »

« Ca en valait la peine ! » Répondit Ron, souriant.

Owen, lui, ne souriait pas.

« Mouais… J'en suis pas si sûr maintenant ! J'ai pas très envie de faire ma retenue avec Potter ! »

« Y aura un professeur avec vous, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Owen lança un regard peu convaincu à son camarade. Ron lui-même était inquiet, plus pour Harry dont le comportement était effrayant… _Il est perdu…_Se dit-il.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Fin du chapitre

Initialement j'avais prévu une scène en plus, celle de la retenue avec Urden, mais finalement vous l'aurez dans le prochain chapitre…qui arrivera mercredi j'espère, mais je peux rien promettre, je dois réfléchir à la suite, donc j'ai pas envie de trop me presser.

Allé à bientôt, et j'attend vos review pour ce chapitre !

bye


	12. Chapitre 11 : une soirée mouvementée

Bon je suis dans les temps ça gère ! J'ai adoré écrire le chapitre 10, et celui-ci aussi, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir et je suis content de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire, alors surtout n'hésitez pas, ça prendre quelques secondes ; )

En tout cas gros merci à Nymphodora Tonks et Lily9172 qui postent à chaque chapitre ! Grosse bise à vous !

Bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 11 : une soirée mouvementée

Harry s'était rendu à la bibliothèque dans le but d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges, mais très vite il comprit qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il retourna donc rapidement à son appartement et s'allongea quelques instants pour se reposer avant sa retenue.

'''_Encore une journée fatigante !''' _ Se dit-il. Enfin… Après ces derniers évènements il avait bon espoir que Weasley et Granger lui fichent enfin la paix. Quant à Ginny, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

En revanche, la journée avait été très sympathique en d'autres points. Comme par exemple Drago et Jade, qui se montraient tous deux êtres de bons amis, sur qui il pourrait compter en cas de problème. Drago était son meilleur ami, il voyait bien que le blond était différent avec les autres élèves. Avec Harry ils discutaient simplement comme deux amis.

Jade était différente de Drago. Elle n'affichait pas clairement son dégoût pour les autres élèves à longueur de journée, à moins que ceux-ci ne la provoquent. Par contre elle gardait en permanence son côté provocateur, que ce soit en public ou en privé, et Harry se demandait si un jour il pourrait découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce comportement.

Alors qu'il pensait encore à ses deux amis, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et avant même qu'il ait pu se relever pour regarder qui était entré, une tornade de cheveux bruns arrivèrent dans son visage.

Jade le saisit par les épaules et le secoua.

« Vite vite Harry ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, à moitié inquiet en voyant son visage affolé.

« T'as une retenue, faudrait pas que tu sois en retard ! »

Son air affolé s'effaça aussitôt, laissant place à un fou rire incontrôlable. Harry se mit à rire lui aussi, presque nerveusement. Il avait été inquiet l'espace d'une seconde, et tout ça pour une retenue avec Urden.

Jade était toujours allongée sur lui en train de rire, et Harry la retourna d'un coup sans prévenir. Jade fut surprise et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Harry la chatouillait sans aucune pitié, faisant redoubler son rire.

- « C'était ma vengeance ! » Lâcha-t-il en quittant la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que Jade riait encore franchement, allongée sur le lit d'Harry.

Toujours souriant, il marcha jusqu'au salon, où il trouva Luna en pleine lecture, comme d'habitude. Elle leva la tête en le voyant.

« J'ai entendu Jade crier, elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire plus largement.

« Oui elle va très bien, juste un petit règlement de compte ! »

« Ah… Je me demandais, comme tu sembles de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui… »

« Seulement avec quelques personnes ! » La rassura-t-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Luna ne réagit même pas et continua de regarder Harry, comme si elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Bon je file moi, les profs ont pas particulièrement apprécié le coup des lutins de Cornouailles, j'ai quelques retenues à faire… »

« C'était très drôle ! » Fit-elle avec un large sourire.

« Content que ça t'ait plu ! » Répondit-il en faisant le sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il quitta l'appartement pour se rendre à sa retenue. '''_Sûrement de l'occlumentie encore…au secours !_ '''

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

En arrivant devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry fut surpris de retrouver le quatrième année qui partageait l'appartement de Weasley. '''_Wow ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille que moi, impressionnant !''' _

Le pauvre Owen n'en menait pas large, il n'osa même pas lever les yeux en entendant les bruits de pas qui signalèrent l'arrivée d'Harry Potter.

'''_Surtout ne pas paraître apeuré, sinon il va me sauter dessus. '''_

Harry continua de dévisager le petit blond qui se tenait devant lui. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui c'était qu'il était bon sur un balai. Il décida donc qu'il allait le laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Par contre sa présence l'intriguait. Il lança donc d'un ton sec :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Owen sembla pétrifié sur place, Potter venait de lui parler, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de l'ignorer, il allait devoir lui parler pour éviter sa colère.

« Je suis en retenue aussi. » Répondit-il avec une toute petite voix.

Harry ressentit aussitôt un peu plus de sympathie pour le garçon. Il avait toujours préféré les personnes turbulentes aux lèches bottes. Il continua donc la conversation, cette fois avec une voix moins froide.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour avoir une retenue ? »

Owen avait à nouveau baissé les yeux après sa première réponse, espérant que leur échange en resterait là, mais non, Potter venait de lui parler à nouveau. Cette fois Owen était rassuré par le ton d'Harry. Il se permit même un grand sourire au moment de répondre.

« J'ai fait sauter des feux d'artifices dans le couloir des appartements et je l'ai traversé en balai ! Pas de chance pour moi, MacGonagall était dans les parages… »

« Pas mal ! » Lança Harry qui trouvait l'idée intéressante.

Il allait commencer à lui parler de quidditch lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur Urden.

« Vous êtes tous les deux à l'heure ! Parfait ! »

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et les fit entrer.

Harry se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. Il s'attendait à de l'occlumentie, mais certainement pas avec Owen dans les pattes. Non, Urden avait forcément prévu autre chose. D'ailleurs les tables et les chaises avaient disparues. Finalement cette retenue serait peut-être distrayante.

Owen de son côté n'était pas rassuré du tout. Passer sa retenue avec Harry Potter et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas tellement son rêve. Il aurait donné cher pour astiquer les trophées ou nettoyer la grande salle, comme il en avait l'habitude… Là, il se demandait dans quel état il allait quitter la salle…

Et son visage se décomposa lorsque le professeur annonça le programme de la soirée.

« Je profite que deux élèves soient là pour que vous vous entraîniez ensembles. Je vais vous apprendre de nouveaux sorts, que vous aurez sûrement beaucoup de mal à apprendre. Surtout toi Owen, puisque tu n'es qu'en quatrième année. Mais on m'a dit que tu étais un bon élève alors qui sait… »

Owen était inquiet, il n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Le professeur lui fit un petit clin d'oeil pour le rassurer mais ça ne l'aida pas trop. Et encore pire, à côté Potter souriait. Il avait l'air content ! '''_Ce mec est fou ! Et moi je vais mal finir !_'''

'''_Enfin je vais pouvoir apprendre de nouveaux sorts !''' _Pensa Harry, ravi par cette nouvelle.

Il remarqua qu'Owen était blanc et ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire de prédateur, rien que pour vérifier si Owen allait se faire dessus. Finalement le blond fut soulagé lorsque le professeur prit à nouveau la parole.

« Nous allons commencer par un sortilège d'explosion. Son utilisation est simple. Vous pouvez le lancer contre tout ce que vous voulez. Lorsque le sort atteint la cible, l'explosion se produit juste devant la cible. Par exemple, sur un humain, ça l'envoie à plusieurs mètres…si le sort est puissant. »

'''_Oh non par pitié, il n'attend quand même pas qu'on s'entraîne ensembles, Harry et moi !_'''

« Pour commencer, vous allez le jeter sur moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurai un bouclier, mais n'y allez pas trop fort quand même, je vous demande juste de savoir le lancer, pas de m'encastrer dans un mur. »

Il attendit que les deux élèves hochent la tête.

« Très bien. La formule est _Detonos_. En même temps que vous prononcez cette formule, vous devez pointer votre baguette vers la cible, comme si vous essayiez de la piquer avec. Comme ceci. »

Le professeur mima le geste sans lancer la formule. Pour Harry cela ressemblait plus à de l'escrime qu'à un lancé de sort.

Lorsqu'Urden lui demanda de reproduire le sort, il le fit de façon moins théâtrale, mais réussit quand même à faire une petite explosion. Le bouclier d'Urden absorba tout, mais il était quand même étonné qu'Harry réussisse du premier coup.

Owen eu beaucoup plus de mal. Il subit une dizaine d'échecs avant qu'on puisse entendre une faible détonation.

Pendant qu'Owen s'entraînait avec le professeur, Harry décida de continuer tout seul, en lançant le sort contre un mur de la salle. Les premiers essais laissaient de petites traces noires sur le mur, mais rien d'important. Derrière lui, il entendait que les sorts lancés par Owen étaient de plus en plus forts, presque autant que les siens.

« DETONOS ! »

Cette fois le mur vola en éclat et les débris s'éparpillèrent dans le couloir. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Harry.

« Désolé… J'arrivais pas à le lancer alors je me suis un peu énervé… »

« Ce n'est rien Harry ! » Répondit Urden en jetant un coup d'œil vers le mur complètement détruit. « Bon, pendant que je répare, travaillez tous les deux. »

Cette fois Owen était livide. Il n'avait aucune envie de finir comme ce mur. Harry lui, était un peu étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux se maîtriser s'il ne voulait pas tuer Owen.

Finalement, se sachant plus fort, il dit à Owen de s'entraîner sur lui, il se contenterait de dresser un bouclier pour se protéger. Le blond fut rassuré et finalement il apprécia presque l'entraînement.

Urden aussi semblait satisfait. Harry maîtrisait parfaitement le sort, le mur pouvait en témoigner. Pour Owen, il était déjà content qu'un élève de quatrième année arrive à avoir un petit bruit, peu d'élèves en étaient capables à cet âge là.

Finalement il décida de mettre fin à la retenue. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, surtout Owen, et le principal avait été fait.

Owen ne se fit pas prier et partit au pas de course. Harry lâcha un bref « bonne nuit » au professeur et sortit lui aussi.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la salle, il entendit qu'on s'approchait de lui. Dans le noir complet il ne vit pas qui était là, mais il entendit très nettement.

« Ah enfin tu es sortis Harry ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Owen était presque arrivé aux appartements. Il était épuisé mais content. Le professeur semblait fier de lui, même s'il était bien loin du niveau de Potter.

Il entra enfin dans son appartement, et comme il s'y attendait, Ron était dans le salon. Il faisait semblant de lire un cours certainement. En tout cas lorsqu'Owen passa la porte, Ron se leva aussitôt pour l'assaillir de questions.

« Alors ? Raconte moi ! C'était comment ? Harry t'a rien fait ? »

« Deux secondes, laisse moi m'asseoir ! »

Ron lui apporta quasiment une chaise pour aller plus vite.

« Alors ? » Redemanda le rouquin.

« Alors non il ne m'a rien fait, on avait un professeur pour nous surveiller… »

« Mais parle moi d'Harry, comment il était ? »

« Etrange. Un instant j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me tuer, et l'instant d'après il semblait presque amical. Apparemment il n'avait rien contre moi, mais il semble cruel… Dès qu'il pouvait me faire peur il ne s'en privait pas ! »

« ok… »

Ron semblait déçu. A vrai dire lui-même ne savait pas trop quelle réponse il espérait. Le résumé d'Owen montrait qu'Harry semblait plus en vouloir à lui et Hermione qu'aux autres. Pourtant il avait quand même eu une attitude étrange avec Owen, sans raison apparente. Décidemment Ron ne savait plus quoi penser.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry avait reconnu la voix, mais n'étant plus seul, il préférait ne pas se balader dans le noir.

« Lumos. Bonsoir Jade. »

La brune lui répondit par un magnifique sourire et vint se placer à côté de lui pour le prendre par le bras.

« J'avais envie d'aller me promener dehors, et je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas contre toi aussi ! »

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« Bien vu ! »

Ils marchèrent silencieusement à travers les couloirs pour être certains de ne pas se faire surprendre. Finalement ils sortirent du château sans encombres et entamèrent une petite balade à travers le parc. Jade n'avait pas lâché le bras d'Harry et celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Il décida d'engager la conversation.

« Alors Jade, d'où te vient cette soudaine envie d'air pur, en pleine nuit ? »

En réalité il avait très bien compris pourquoi elle avait voulu sortir mais il savait qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Pour une fois il pouvait comprendre une fille sans avoir à douter de ses déductions. Il ne fit qu'à moitié attention lorsqu'elle lui annonça l'excuse qu'elle venait sûrement d'inventer.

« J'en avais mare des deux autres dans l'appart', et j'en ai aussi mare de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. »

'''_Pas mal, c'est presque plausible !'''_

A cette pensée Harry sourit. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Jade.

« Et toi Harry, c'était une occasion trop facile d'enfreindre le règlement, tu ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ? »

« Tout à fait ! » Répondit-il sur le même ton ironique qu'elle.

Elle avait sa confirmation. Sans attendre elle s'arrêta et força Harry à la regarder. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du brun et l'instant d'après ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Jade ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne comprendrais jamais Potter. Heureusement que je n'ai pas attendu que tu te décides ! »

« J'étais trop occupé à admirer ton approche ô combien discrète Lynch ! »

« Très drôle ! »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois ce n'était plus le premier baiser, il étaient déjà parfaitement allaises. Harry se colla contre elle et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Jade frissonna à ce contact et passa ses mains autour du cou d'Harry pour ne pas trembler.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau et reprirent leur marche. Jade prit Harry par la taille et vint se coller contre lui. Elle se sentait vraiment bien à ce contact. Et Harry aussi, à en croire sa mine radieuse.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi souriant Harry ! Je te fais tant d'effet ? » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

« Non je trouve juste la lune magnifique ce soir ! »

« Très bien monsieur sarcastique, je vous crois ! »

Leurs pas les guidèrent près du lac, et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe. Harry venait de donner sa veste à Jade pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid mais elle fit semblant de grelotter et se blottit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre. Ils venaient dans leur direction. Harry saisit sa baguette et chuchota.

« Si c'est un élève je lui ferai regretter d'avoir enfreint le règlement ! »

Mais lorsque l'inconnu arriva à portée, ils furent soulagés de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Drago.

« Ah je me disais bien que vos points étaient vachement rapprochés sur cette fichue carte ! » Dit-il en tendant la carte du maraudeur.

Quelques jours plus tôt Harry avait parlé de la carte à Drago et lui avait expliqué comment s'en servir.

« Du coup tu t'es senti obligé de venir voir si on avait pas un problème ? »

« Exactement ! Bon je te rends ça, c'est très pratique ! Méfaits accomplis… Et figure toi le balafré que je me suis inquiété, je suis venu te voir et aucune des deux potiches qui te servent de colloc' n'a su me dire où tu étais. Et Jade n'était pas là non plus ! »

« Te voilà rassuré ! » Lança-t-elle « Bon tu compte rester debout toute la nuit ? Viens t'asseoir ! »

Malefoy fit la moue.

« Mouais… Je sais pas trop pourquoi vous êtes dehors, je vous rappelle qu'on est quasiment en novembre et qu'il caille ! Ca doit être le côté romantique et tout, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. »

« Drago, on ne pourra jamais rien faire de toi ! » Lança Jade, dépitée. « Qu'est ce que t'évoque le romantisme ? »

Drago réfléchit. Harry faillit exploser de rire devant l'imitation involontaire de Crabbe ou Goyle.

« Un lit bien chaud ! » Tenta Drago.

Jade souffla, désemparée, et se tourna vers Harry.

« Le pire c'est qu'il était sérieux, il pensait vraiment que sa réponse pouvait être acceptable. »

Les deux garçons partirent d'un bon fou rire trop longtemps retenu et Jade ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

« Bon, Drago n'avait pas tort sur un point, il faut le reconnaître : il fait froid ! » Admit Harry.

« Ah enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Allé on bouge les amoureux ! »

Drago se leva rapidement, pressé de rejoindre son lit. Les deux autres se levèrent plus doucement et s'embrassèrent longuement sous le regard dégoûté de Drago.

« C'est répugnant ! » Lâcha-t-il.

Jade stoppa le baiser et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne disais pas ça l'année dernière, quand Pansy… »

« Bref ! » Coupa Drago. « On allait rentrer non ! »

Il partit en direction du château, suivit par Jade et Harry, main dans la main, qui souriaient devant l'attitude de leur ami.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà voilà, fin du chapitre. J'essaye d'imaginer comment se comporterait Jade avec un copain, alors pour l'instant ça ressemble à ça, j'espère que vous aimez…

Sinon la retenue est un peu courte, mais y en aura d'autres ! ;)

Bon, parlons du prochain chapitre…je sens que je vais galèrer, donc je serai bien tenté de dire que vous l'aurez dimanche, mais bon, si c'est en retard ne soyez pas étonnés lol


	13. Chapitre 12 : du temps à Poudlard part 1

Bon le chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu…pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai coupé pas mal de choses prévues, l'écriture prenait plus de temps que je le pensais, alors voilà un chapitre 12 assez court, enfin de taille normale je pense à peu près…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 12 : du temps à Poudlard partie 1

Drago rentra dans son appartement et entendit un vague « bonsoir » lancé par Harry. Le blond lâcha une remarque concernant les tourtereaux que personne n'entendit et alla se coucher.

Les deux autres continuèrent leur chemin, mais en entrant dans leur propre appartement, ils furent étonnés de tomber sur Luna, assise sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague.

« Luna ? »

Harry était surpris de la voir là. Le couvre feu était dépassé depuis longtemps, et d'habitude Luna se couchait très tôt. La blonde se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec des yeux bleus plus gros que jamais.

« Vous étiez dehors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non on sort de la douche ! Bonne nuit Lovegood. »

Jade s'éloigna et attendit Harry devant sa chambre. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Luna, avec plus de politesse que son amie, et rejoint Jade. Il l'embrassa longuement, toujours sur le pas de la porte, avant de s'arrêter pour respirer.

« Bonne nuit Jade ! »

« Tu rêves Potter ! »

Aussitôt elle le saisit par le col et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Harry se retrouva par terre dans sa chambre. Jade lui tomba dessus et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à atteindre le lit sans cesser leur baiser.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il commençait à faire jour dans la pièce, les premiers rayons de soleil passaient à travers la fenêtre. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol, venant s'ajouter aux nombreux parchemins et livres qui étaient toujours par terre. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Drago en plaisantant, Harry était très secret concernant la couleur de sa moquette.

Dans le lit, deux personnes dormaient toujours. La couverture les recouvrait presque entièrement, ne laissant apparaître que deux touffes de cheveux bruns.

Harry se réveilla le premier. Il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de Jade, une nuit magnifique. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Sa bien aimé était toujours dans ces bras. Pendant un temps il avait eu peur d'avoir rêvé, mais non, elle était toujours là, dormant paisiblement, la tête posée sur son torse.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dans un autre appartement, certains élèves n'avaient pas eu la chance de dormir en paix. Drago, assez frustré par sa soirée, avait jugé drôle de faire sauter des pétards dans le salon, réveillant par la même occasion ses trois colocataires qu'il insulta abondamment quand ils virent râler.

Il eut même une attention toute particulière envers Hermione. Dans un élan de joie, Drago se senti obligé de favoriser sa sang-de-bourbe préférée, et alors qu'il se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione avant de lancer d'autres pétards et de partir en courant. Tous les membres de l'appartement furent réveillés à nouveau, cette fois par les hurlements de la jeune fille.

Drago faillit payer pour sa blague mais il rendormit tout le monde à grand coup de sortilèges et termina sa nuit en toute sécurité.

Il se réveilla de très bonne humeur. La douche n'était pas occupée lorsqu'il s'y rendit, les autres manquaient de sommeil, ils n'avaient pas encore décollé de leurs lits.

Après cette bonne douche, il prit un parfait petit déjeuné, admirant au passage ses camarades qui se rendaient dans la salle de bain en se cognant contre tous les murs. Il décida qu'il serait quand même préférable de ne plus être là à leur sortie de douche. Ils risquaient d'être d'avantage en forme et de s'en prendre à lui. Et puis il était déjà tard.

Pleinement satisfait, il quitta son appartement et alla cogner à celui d'Harry et Jade. Comme il s'y attendait, aucun des deux ne vint ouvrir. Il recula vivement en voyant Hannah, un couteau à la main et un lutin de Cornouaille dans l'autre, mais entra quand même en lâchant un simple :

« T'es répugnante Abbot ! »

Il ne se formalisa même pas en voyant Luna tartiner du beurre sur son journal en lisant une biscotte et avança en direction de la chambre d'Harry. Il entra sans cogner.

« QUOI VOUS ETES ENCORE AU LIT VOUS DEUX ! » Hurla-t-il.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de boucher ses oreilles qui sifflaient dangereusement à présent. Tout le couloir avait du entendre Drago crier. Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais tandis que Jade émergeait difficilement.

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« Il va falloir se lever… » Murmura Harry à son oreille.

Jade releva la tête un instant avant de s'affaler de nouveau, ce qui énerva encore davantage Drago.

« Bon les amoureux, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez foutu cette nuit, je viens de manger alors épargnez-moi ça ! Mais je vous préviens que les cours commencent dans dix minutes, alors GROUILLEZ VOUS ! »

« Parle au mur Drago. »

La porte claqua violemment. Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles avec quelques secondes de retard.

« Bon je suppose qu'il faut y aller… » Dit-il en se levant, vite suivit par Jade qui pestait contre tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout contre le soleil. « Mais pourquoi il se lève si tôt ! » Répétait-elle toute les trente secondes.

Finalement ils prirent leur douche ensembles pour gagner du temps et deux minutes plus tard, ils retournaient dans leurs chambres respectives au pas de course pour s'habiller. Jade alla assez vite et quitta l'appartement sans attendre Harry, qui cherchait désespérément ses affaires.

Il quitta l'appartement en chaussettes et pantalon, et tenta de s'habiller en courant vers la salle de cours qui se trouvait bien entendu à l'autre bout du château. Après plusieurs chutes au détour des couloirs, il arriva avec cinq minutes de retard devant la salle de MacGonagall, encore dégoulinant, la chemise ouverte jusqu'au nombril, et la veste sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut juste le temps d'entendre…

« HARRY POTTER, SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE CECI EST UNE TENUE CONVENABLE POUR VENIR EN COURS, VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ ! DEGAGEZ ! »

…avant que la porte ne lui claque au nez.

Il s'allongea devant la porte et s'endormit en pensant à toutes les insultes qu'il aurait aimé lancer à MacGonagall à cet instant.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La journée se passa dans les mêmes conditions. Harry ne fut vraiment réveillé que le lendemain, après une vraie nuit. Jade semblait dans le même état, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Drago. Les deux autre n'eurent même pas la force de répondre à ses railleries.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Les trois étaient quasiment inséparables, même si de temps à autre Drago avait la gentillesse de laisser le couple un peu seul pour des après midi dans le parc. Ces moments d'intimités coïncidaient d'ailleurs étrangement avec une forte fréquentation à l'infirmerie, signe que Drago ne s'ennuyait pas le moins du monde pendant ces moments de solitude.

Le petit train train d'Harry fut rompu par MacGonagall. Elle l'interpella à la fin d'un cours alors qu'il quittait la salle aux côtés de Drago. Il ne fut pas étonné qu'elle le prévienne qu'il était convoqué dans son bureau, pour « vous savez quoi », avait-elle dit mystérieusement. Pour qu'elle fasse tant de secret, il ne pouvait s'agir que de son animagus.

Le soir même il s'y rendit, et la gargouille le laissa passer immédiatement.

MacGonagall ne le laissa même pas ouvrir la bouche, et encore moins s'asseoir, avant de prendre la parole.

« Harry. Pour se transformer, il faut normalement une baguette, du moins la plupart des animagi en ont besoin. Mais le mieux est d'être capable de se transformer sans, dans le cas où tu serais privé de ta baguette… »

« Je comprend. Mais j'imagine que c'est plus difficile ? »

« Perdu ! En fait c'est une question de puissance ! Un très bon sorcier réussira sans baguette aussi vite qu'un moins bon y arrivera avec sa baguette. »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Elle disait vrai. Par exemple, Sirius avait été capable de se transformer en prison, donc sans sa baguette, alors que Peter avait du en récupérer une pour leur échapper, pendant sa troisième année.

« En y réfléchissant, vous avez raison ! Comment s'y prendre ? »

« J'allais y venir… Il faut que vous visualisiez votre animal. Dans tous ses détails. Fermez les yeux et faites déjà ça. »

Harry s'exécuta, l'image du basilic était encore très présente dans son esprit, comment pourrait-il oublier ce monstre ?

« La taille a-t-elle une importance ? »

« Expliquez-vous ! » Répondit-elle, intriguée.

« Et bien, lorsque je visualise un basilic, je revoie celui que j'ai combattu en seconde année. Il était énorme ! Est-ce que selon l'image que j'ai de mon animal, je serai de la même taille ? »

Minerva ne répondit rien, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement elle retrouva la parole, mais elle semblait hésitante.

« Décidemment votre animal amène de nombreuses questions… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Mon animal est un chat, donc le problème de la taille ne se pose pas. C'est le cas de la plupart des animaux… »

« Alors comment savoir ? »

« Et bien je suppose que le meilleur moyen est de tester. Essayez de visualiser un basilic plutôt petit, puis quand vous saurez vous transformer, tentez de l'imaginer plus gros ! »

« Très bien, je m'y remet ! »

Depuis le temps qu'ils discutaient, il avait bien sûr rouvert les yeux. Il les ferma à nouveau en imaginant le basilic, cette fois plus petit, à peine un mètre.

« C'est bon. » Murmura-t-il.

« Bien. Gardez cette image dans un coin de votre tête, maintenant imaginez vous, dans la position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, sans ouvrir les yeux. Et imaginez-vous en train de vous transformer petit à petit en basilic. »

A son grand étonnement, Harry eut l'impression de tomber. Sans réfléchir, il rouvrit les yeux et vit MacGonagall, très haut par rapport à lui. Elle le regardait elle aussi.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'Harry puisse réussir du premier coup, et elle n'avait apporté aucun animal pour vérifier que le basilic d'Harry n'était pas dangereux. Et sous le coup de l'étonnement, elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle vit deux émeraudes, elle fut rassurée.

Petit à petit son visage se recomposa et elle pu à nouveau parler.

« Bravo Potter. Je reconnais que vous me surprenez ! Maintenant, pour prendre votre forme habituelle, c'est le processus inverse, rien de plus compliqué. Allez-y ! »

Harry avait tout compris, mais il voulait tester un peu ces nouvelles sensations avant. Il percevait beaucoup de choses, grâce à sa langue, se dit-il. Il avait lu un livre sur les serpents une fois, il savait que la langue regorgeait de « capteurs » en tous genres. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne d'avantage là-dessus.

Il rampa quelques instants à travers la pièce. Bizarrement, il le fit naturellement, d'instinct. Puis il décida que ce serait tout pour l'instant. Et suivant les conseils de MacGonagall, il réussit immédiatement à reprendre sa forme normale.

Minerva lui fit un sourire avant de désigner la porte.

« Voilà Harry, vous êtes un animagus ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Oué en fait il est plus court que d'habitude…

La suite je sais pas quand lol, d'ici 4 ou 5jours je pense, comme d'hab'.


	14. Chapitre 13 : du temps à Poudlard part 2

Voici le nouveau chapitre je sais même pas si je suis dans les délais ou pas, j'espère que oui…

Je le déteste, je pense que ce sera votre cas aussi, j'arrive plus à écrire, je suis aussi épuisé physiquement que mentalement, trop de choses d'un coup…ça doit se ressentir dans mon écriture :s Je sais pas si c'est un gros coup de blues ou le début d'une longue déprime, mais je bloque dès qu'il faut écrire quelque chose d'un peu drôle. D'habitude je souri à chaque phrase, même si un perso meurt ça me fait plaisir d'avoir décrit ce que j'avais prévu, et là rien…j'écris mécaniquement.

Désolé pour ce petit avant propos, je vous laisse à la lecture.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 13 : du temps à Poudlard partie 2

Harry retourna à son appartement, pleinement satisfait. Il savait se transformer ! Il lui faudrait peut-être encore un peu de temps avant d'être habitué à sa forme animale, mais le plus difficile était fait à présent. Et il ne serait plus obligé de revoir MacGonagall dans son bureau…

En arrivant il fut déçu de voir que Jade dormait déjà, mais après tout il était très fatigué, et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'il s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

Après cette soirée mémorable, la vie au château reprit son cours normal. Des nouvelles semaines passèrent. Harry s'en sortait toujours correctement en cours, même si Hermione n'était plus là pour l'aider. Son entraînement particulier dans plusieurs disciplines semblait augmenter ses pouvoirs, et certaines choses lui semblèrent faciles alors que les autres n'y parvenaient pas.

Et les cours avec Urden continuaient bien entendu. MacGonagall utilisait toutes les excuses possibles pour lui donner des retenues, et ainsi passer ses soirées avec Urden. Il était meilleur que jamais en duel, même si Urden, connaissant ses faiblesses, arrivait à le battre. Et en occlumentie, c'était à peu près le même chose…il avait progressé mais pas au point de battre son professeur. Par contre à sa grande joie, il apprenait désormais la légimentie. C'était un peu plus compliqué, mais étant un sorcier puissant, il s'en sortait finalement assez bien.

Objectivement, il pouvait dire qu'il était heureux de la façon dont se déroulait son année.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Hermione, une nouvelle fois, se trouvait dans sa chambre, seule. Assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés vers sa tête, elle pleurait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Harry leur avait tourné le dos, mais elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Il lui manquait terriblement. Son meilleur ami. Bien sûr elle avait Ron, mais elle voyait en lui plus qu'un ami, même si elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer. Harry avait été son seul vrai ami pendant les premières années, et depuis deux ans Ginny l'étais aussi. Mais il manquait quand même quelque chose.

Et ce jour là elle l'entendait. Il était dans la chambre d'à côté, en train de parler avec Drago. Elle pourrait reconnaître le son de sa voix entre mille, elle savait qu'il était là, même si elle ne pouvait entendre clairement ce qu'ils se disaient. Et de temps à autres, ils riaient très fort. Et à chaque fois, ça lui arrachait un sanglot qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, de peur que ses « voisins » ne l'entendent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Harry lança un vague « salut » à Drago. La porte se referma et Hermione se remit à pleurer, c'était incontrôlable.

Elle était toujours allongée lorsque Ron ouvrit timidement la porte de sa chambre. Elle leva la tête vers lui, et voyant ses yeux rouges, Ron s'approcha aussitôt pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je pensais à Harry. » Répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Ron devint furieux en un instant.

« Ne te rend pas triste pour cet enfoiré ! »

Comme d'habitude, Ron insultait Harry. C'était sa manière à lui de réagir, mais Hermione n'en pouvait plus. C'était toujours son ami, en tout cas dans son cœur, et elle n'aimait pas que Ron l'insulte à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient.

Elle lui demanda gentiment de la laisser seule, et après un dernier regard, c'est ce qu'il fit, visiblement déçu qu'Hermione ne préfère pas sa compagnie.

Bien décidée à se changer les idées, elle pensa à l'AD. Comme l'avait souhaité Harry, le club avait à nouveau ouvert, cette fois-ci avec l'aval de MacGonagall et les conseils des professeurs.

Les membres étaient d'ailleurs plus nombreux, du fait que le club ne soit pas illégal. Comparé à l'AD qui existait au temps d'Ombrage, ils étaient trois fois plus nombreux. Les anciens membres étaient toujours présents. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs de leur mieux pour aider Hermione et Ron à diriger.

Tous deux avaient beaucoup de mal à s'occuper de l'AD. Ils repensaient à Harry qui dirigeait les cours autrefois. C'était tellement différent sans lui. Pourtant les membres progressaient, et ça ils en étaient fiers.

Elle s'endormit sur cette heureuse pensée.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

A peine une semaine plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans le parc avec Drago, Jade n'était pas là, elle avait voulu passer un peu de temps avec d'autres filles de serpentard. Allongés dans l'herbe, ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, profitant du petit soleil qui tentait timidement de les réchauffer en ce mois de janvier.

Harry avait même fermé les yeux, il se sentait enfin apaisé. Malheureusement… Drago lui annonça une moins bonne nouvelle.

« Weasley juste devant toi ! »

« Dans cinq secondes j'ouvre les yeux et tu as intérêt à ne plus être planté devant moi, Weasley ! »

Aucune voix ne répondit et Drago resta lui aussi silencieux. Harry rouvrit finalement les yeux, bien décidé à vérifier que le rouquin était parti. Mais surprise, c'était Ginny qui était venue. Et elle était toujours devant lui !

A vrai dire Harry n'en avait rien à faire que ce soit elle plutôt que son frère, il allait lui faire payer l'ordre qu'elle n'avait pas respecté !

« Weasley quand je dis à quelqu'un de se barrer, il le fait ! Si tu veux te suicider va passer une nuit dans la forêt interdite, j'ai autre chose à foutre moi ! »

Il avait crié tout en se relevant et Ginny recula devant sa colère, totalement prise au dépourvu. Depuis ces étranges changements, Harry semblait quelqu'un de plus calme, froid mais calme. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette explosion de colère, et avant même qu'elle bégaie des excuses, Harry lui lança un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, trop choquée pour penser à saisir sa baguette pour se défendre.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

« Alors, maintenant que je suis dérangé, je te laisse une dernière chance de me dire pourquoi tu es venue me voir ! »

« J….je… »

« T…tu… MAIS ENCORE ! DEPECHE TOI ! » Répondit Harry en mimant les bégaiement de Ginny puis en se mettant à crier.

« Le Quidditch ! » Réussit-elle à articuler finalement.

Harry se radoucit à l'entente de ce mot. Il adorait toujours le Quidditch, mais les stupides consignes de MacGonagall l'empêchaient des jouer avec qui il le désirait. Ginny continua de parler.

« Tu m'as nommée capitaine des Gryffondors. Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais être notre attrapeur. Les sélections ont été faites et le premier match a été perdu, tu nous serais d'une grande aide. »

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir, mais sa décision était prise depuis longtemps.

« Finite incantatem. »

Ginny pu enfin se relever et Harry fit demi tour pour retourner s'asseoir. A quelques mètres de Ginny, il lâcha simplement…

« Non. »

…et se rassit.

Drago lui n'avait pas bougé, il se contentait de fixer Harry avec un grand sourire. Ginny s'en alla d'un pas vif en retenant ses larmes.

Une semaine plus tard, le match contre Serdaigle avait lieu. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas bons. Ginny était obligée de jouer au poste d'attrapeur mais les poursuiveurs n'étaient pas au niveau.

Heureusement pour les rouge et or, Ginny parvint à attraper le vif d'or alors que les serdaigles menaient de 70 points déjà. Finalement ce fut une victoire de Gryffondor. « Ils vont êtres insupportables ce soir… » avait marmonné Drago avec regret.

Et il avait raison, les Gryffondor n'arrêtèrent de crier dans le couloir que lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent, tard dans la nuit. Harry, Jade et Drago se couchèrent de très mauvaise humeur, bien décidés à se venger le lendemain.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Rien de bien original cette fois. Ils se contentaient d'attaquer les Gryffondors dans les couloirs, ce qui ravivait la présence des maisons. Malheureusement pour eux, les membres de l'AD se rangeaient tous du côté des Gryffondors, et la journée fut éprouvante pour tout le monde. Surtout pour l'infirmière, qui du s'occuper d'une bonne vingtaine d'élèves dans la journée. Dont Drago, qui fulminait à sa sortie en fin de journée. Lui et Harry se rendirent carrément dans la salle d'entraînement de l'AD, alors qu'une quinzaine de membres étaient présents.

Harry fit du mieux qu'il pu pour protéger son ami. En fait sa technique était simple, mettre tous les autres au tapis. Et il y arrivait plutôt bien. Les rayons fusèrent de tous les côtés, mais il parvint à les éviter ou à les bloquer. Et il y répondait avec une précision mortelle. Les membres de l'AD tombaient comme des mouches, tous soumis au petrificus totalus qu'Harry avait décidé d'utiliser sur eux.

Drago n'eut pas les mêmes réflexes que lui et fut touché à plusieurs reprises. Finalement il s'écroula, pas vraiment blessé mais hors d'état de combattre. Ce qui redoubla la colère d'Harry.

Il lança de la fumée, comme il l'avait fait au ministère, mais aucun membre de l'AD ne connaissait le contre sort. Harry se contenta de tourner autour d'eux en lançant ses sortilèges au hasard. Quand il annula son sort de fumée, seule Hermione se tenait encore debout.

« Stupéfix ! » Cria-t-elle en direction d'Harry.

« Protego ! Detonos ! »

Le sort ne toucha pas Hermione mais le sol juste devant elle. Le souffle l'envoya quand même quelques mètres plus loin et elle perdit sa baguette.

« Petrificus totalus ! » Lança-t-il pour finir le travail.

Hermione se retrouva immobilisée, comme les autres. Harry afficha un sourire effrayant.

« L'entraînement est terminé, vous êtes nuls ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, il lança un sort de lévitation sur Drago et quitta la pièce pour le conduire à l'infirmerie.

Comme il s'y attendait, dans la soirée un message s'afficha sur le tableau magique de son appartement, lui demandant de se rendre dans le bureau de MacGonagall.

« Je voulais juste voir leur niveau. » Annonça-t-il d'un air innocent après que Minerva lui aie demandé des comptes sur ce qui c'était passé durant l'entraînement de l'AD.

« Vous les avez attaqués ! » Cria-t-elle en retour.

« Et ils ont réagi comme des idiots ! Ils savent lancer des sorts mais pas se battre ! C'est une blague ou quoi ! A quoi sert l'AD avec des incapables pareils ? Pour qu'ils se croient forts alors qu'ils sont bons à rien, je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! »

« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger ! »

« Très bien donnez moi encore des retenues… Vous attendiez d'avoir une nouvelle raison, la voilà ! Je peux partir ? »

« Non. »

Elle se radoucit aussitôt.

« Je voulais aussi vous parler de l'Ordre. Des mangemorts ont prévu une attaque sur le chemin de traverse demain, nous devons les en empêcher. »

« Et ? »

« Je vous préviens pour que vous nous accompagnez, vous avez mon autorisation pour rater les cours ! »

« J'irai en cours ! »

MacGonagall ne comprenait plus rien. Elle le regardait, ahurie.

« Je ne comprends pas. Et les mangemorts ? »

« Vous avez très bien compris, je m'en fiche. Qu'ils attaquent où ils veulent, et aller les affronter si ça vous chante ! »

« Vous ne venez pas ? »

« Non ! »

Elle tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance, alors qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Très bien, vous pouvez partir alors. Vous me décevez beaucoup Harry. »

« Je vous emmerde, vous et l'Ordre, c'est plus clair comme ça ! Je ne vous dois rien ! »

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, c'était dans ces conditions qu'il était le plus effrayant. Minerva faillit reculer devant son regard mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer son bureau avec tristesse. Harry tourna les talons et retourna à son appartement.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, il se transforma en basilic, bien décidé à s'habituer à être sous sa forme animale. Il se sentait si bien dans ces moments là. Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à ramper dans sa chambre, il se décida à aller dormir.

La journée suivante se passa sans rien de notable, si ce n'est qu'Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas présents. Harry savait pourquoi bien évidemment, mais il ne dit rien à Drago quand celui-ci lui posa la question. Il se contenta d'un vague « je m'en fiche » qui fit bien rire son camarade.

Le lendemain matin au réveil, il eu quand même la curiosité d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la gazette que lisait Luna. Par chance, c'était bien celle d'aujourd'hui. Dès la première page, il su que Minerva ne s'était pas trompée.

_ATTAQUE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE_

_Hier dans la journée, des mangemorts sont apparus au chemin de traverse et ont attaqué les passants. Beaucoup de sorciers ont été blessés durant cette attaque, et de nombreux magasins ont été détruits. Le nombre de morts est moins élevé qu'il aurait pu l'être grâce à l'arrivée inattendue de plusieurs sorciers qui ont opposé une forte résistance aux partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. L'arrivée des aurors quelques minutes après le début de l'attaque a sonné la fin de la bataille, et les mangemorts encore en état se sont enfuis. Plus de détails en page 3. _

Harry demanda à Luna d'ouvrir le journal pour connaître les détails, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Uniquement la liste des personnes tuées, parmi lesquelles Harry ne reconnut aucun nom. La liste des magasins détruits, là il les connaissait tous pratiquement. Malheureusement, les noms des personnes arrêtées étaient tenus secrets…

« Tu y étais Harry ? » Demanda Luna.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il faillit l'envoyer balader, mais elle n'avait aucun étonnement dans la voix, ni aucun reproche, elle posait juste une question. '''Décidemment elle est vraiment différente''' Se dit-il.

« J'ai décidé de ne plus aider l'Ordre, j'en ai marre de tout ça, je veux juste être tranquille. »

« D'accord je comprend. Et pourquoi nous as-tu attaqué avant hier ? »

Harry sourit à ce souvenir.

« Une petite réponse aux combats dans les couloirs. Je trouvais que les membres de l'AD avaient trop confiance en eux, je les ai remis à leur place. »

« Chouette ! » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

'''C'est Luna, Harry, tu devrais arrêter d'être surpris à chaque fois qu'elle dit un truc bizarre !''' Pensa-t-il.

« Bon j'y vais ! » Marmonna-t-il en guise d'au revoir lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry sortit du dernier cours. Il était d'humeur morose après cette journée ennuyeuse. '''Une de plus, une de moins''' Songea-t-il amèrement.

Drago avait bien entendu remarqué son changement d'humeur des derniers jours et tentait de lui remonter le moral. Il ne posait aucune question, attendant qu'Harry veuille parler. De toute façon qu'aurait pu lui répondre son ami. Lui-même ne savait pas. Il en avait simplement assez d'être ici.

Ils marchèrent à travers le château pendant une bonne demi-heure, en silence. Harry appréciait vraiment que Drago ne l'embête pas et se contente d'être là.

Finalement leurs pas les guidèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, et le moral d'Harry fit un bond en quelques secondes, le temps que prit un sourire sadique pour apparaître sur son visage. Drago fut d'abord étonné puis, suivant le regard d'Harry, sourit à son tour.

Hermione était collée contre un mur, plaquée par Ron, et ils s'embrassaient. Harry et Drago approchèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible, puis le blond sortit sa baguette, vite imité par Harry. Il leva trois doigts et les baissa un à un. Quand le pouce de Drago se replia.

« Stupéfix ! » Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ron et Hermione s'écroulèrent, encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres collées dans un doux baiser.

« C'est répugnant et tellement plaisant à la fois ! » Marmonna Drago.

« En effet ! En tout cas joli coup ! » Répondit Harry en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui fut stoppé par l'arrivée d'un élève assez petit. '''Sûrement un première année !''' Songea Drago avec dédain en se tournant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Attend ! » Le coupa Harry.

Il fit un sourire machiavélique dont il avait le secret.

« Toi. Ramène nous Colin Crivey. Et qu'il prenne son appareil photo ! Si tu préviens un professeur ou quelqu'un d'autre, t'es mort ! »

« O…Oui…mons…monsieur…Po… »

« Arg dégage ! T'as cinq minutes ! » Coupa le survivant, agacé par les balbutiements du petit.

L'élève ne se fit pas prier et partit au pas de course. Les deux restèrent là à attendre, et finalement Colin arriva, peu rassuré.

« Je veux des photos ! » Ordonna Drago.

Colin s'exécuta, il en prit une dizaine pour être certain d'en avoir au moins une bonne, sans quoi il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. Puis il partit d'un pas vif, leur promettant qu'ils auraient les photos après le repas.

Et il tint promesse.

« Magnifique ! Et répugnant… » Fut la conclusion de Jade lorsque ses deux amis lui montrèrent les photos. « Et vous en avez fait quoi après ? »

« On les a laissé là ! »

Drago se tenait les côtes tant il riait.

« Et puis on a cherché Colin et le mioche, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne nous balanceraient pas ! » Précisa Harry.

« Vous êtes démoniaques ! » Fit-elle, admirative.

« Merci ! » Répondit Harry et s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Jade ne refusa d'ailleurs pas ce baiser et allongea même Harry sur le lit où ils étaient assis. Elle continua de l'embrasser tout en s'installant confortablement sur lui.

« Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser ! » Annonça Drago en filant vers la porte.

Jade lui fit un vague signe de la main juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensembles alors que Luna et Hannah étaient en train de manger. Les deux filles ne les avaient pas appelés. Hannah était sûrement contente de les éviter, et Luna avait certainement oublié.

Malheureusement, un nouveau message apparut sur le tableau et Hannah vint prévenir Harry qu'il devait à nouveau se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice.

« Mais ils n'ont pas pu savoir que c'était Drago et toi ! » S'exclama Jade, surprise.

Harry réfléchit. Non c'était peu probable, les deux seuls témoins avaient trop peur pour les dénoncer, mais alors que voulait-elle. Soudain il comprit.

« Merde j'avais une retenue ! Comment j'ai pu oublier, j'en ai une tous les soirs depuis le début de l'année ! »

Finalement cette explication fit beaucoup rire Jade, tandis qu'Harry se rhabillait rapidement pour aller voir MacGonagall.

Il prit pourtant son temps dans les couloirs, bien décidé à faire attendre la directrice, plus communément appelée vieille chouette par Drago et Jade.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille, le passage se libéra aussitôt, comme toujours depuis la rentrée. '''Je me demande si la gargouille me laisse passer par habitude ou si MacGonagall m'ouvre…''' Songea Harry dans l'escalier.

Finalement il passa la porte qui était entrouverte, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver la directrice assise dans son bureau face à lui, il fut surpris de la voir face à la cheminée, devant la tête de Rogue qui flottait au milieu des flammes !

Il se retint d'hurler et préféra rester silencieux. Les deux autres, trop pris dans leur conversation, ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer.

« …Elle a été enlevée la nuit dernière. D'après mes informations il la retient dans la maison de sa famille, la maison des Jedusor. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda MacGonagall.

« Pour blesser le jeune Malefoy, le punir de sa trahison ! »

Harry n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation, il en avait entendu assez pour comprendre, il ne valait mieux pas que les deux autres sachent qu'il avait surprit leur conversation. Dès qu'il eut à nouveau passé la porte, il cogna et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Deux secondes plus tard, MacGonagall lui donna l'autorisation. Rogue avait disparu, et Minerva se tenait droite sur sa chaise, comme si de rien n'était.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà, niveau longueur il est pas mal… je vous laisse juger de la qualité.

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review, ça me fera énormément plaisir d'être encouragé.

La suite je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera, je l'ai en tête, mais de là à la mettre par écrit il y a du chemin. J'espère simplement que ça ira mieux, parce que je pourrai pas faire beaucoup de chapitres dans cet état là…

Bises à tous !


	15. Chapitre 14 : mission d’urgence

Hop, nouveau chapitre…

Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, si j'ai mis peu de temps à l'écrire c'est parce qu'en fait je l'ai écrit en deux fois…quand y a de l'action j'y arrive bien mieux, j'ai moins de problèmes pour écrire…donc voilà…la suite devrait être intéressante à écrire, faut encore que j'y réfléchisse

Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 14 : mission d'urgence

Harry parla quelques secondes, s'excusant pour avoir oublié sa retenue, et quitta le bureau après avoir « gagné » une semaine de plus… Il s'en fichait éperdument, il avait compris depuis longtemps que MacGonagall lui donnait des retenues pour s'assurer qu'il s'entraîne. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter cela, d'autant plus que son comportement était loin d'être celui d'un élève comme les autres…

Mais il ne pensait pas du tout à cela alors qu'il traversait le château au pas de course. Il pensait à Drago. La conversation qu'il avait surprise était très claire. La mère de son ami avait été enlevée pour punir Drago de sa trahison. Voldemort savait que c'était un moyen facile pour atteindre le jeune homme.

Harry lança des jurons tout le long du chemin et arriva finalement aux appartements. Il s'empressa d'aller cogner à celui de Drago. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, mais il entendit Hermione répondre.

« Qui est là ? »

« Ouvre moi Granger ! »

« Non Harry, je ne t'ouvre pas, je ne veux pas te voir ! »

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait déjà et Harry s'énerva encore plus, autant qu'il était possible étant donné son état avant d'arriver.

« PUTAIN GRANGER SI T'OUVRE PAS CETTE PORTE JE LA FAIS EXPLOSER ! »

Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. En fait il n'avait pas simplement dit ça pour l'effrayer. Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de devoir détruire cette porte et de réduire Granger en miettes du moment qu'il atteignait Drago.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione partit en courant avant qu'il n'entre, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Harry traversa l'appartement d'un pas vif jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Il le trouva à la fenêtre, en train d'essayer de lancer des sorts aux élèves qui étaient dehors.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant, surpris par l'état de son ami qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Harry s'arrêta et fixa le sol, les mains sur les hanches. Comment devait-il lui dire ?

« Harry ? » Répéta Drago.

Le brun releva la tête.

« Voldemort a enlevé ta mère… » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Drago parut figé. Voyant que Harry continuait de fixer le sol, il comprit que c'était du sérieux et lança des sorts à travers toute la chambre. Tous les meubles furent détruits et des parchemins étaient étalés dans toute la pièce. Quand il eut finit, il insulta Voldemort de tous les noms et se remit à nouveau à la fenêtre. Il semblait enfin calmé, si c'était possible. Harry lui n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de lever un bouclier autour de lui pour ne pas être blessé.

« Comment ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? »

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre MacGonagall et un de ses espions. Elle a toujours des informations fiables, j'avais été prévenu pour le chemin de traverse. »

Drago alla s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

« Drago. »

« … »

« Drago. »

« … »

« DRAGO ! »

« QUOI ! » Répondit-il finalement en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Harry ne cilla pas.

« Je sais où elle est. Dans la maison des Jeux du sort. »

Une flamme sembla s'allumer dans les yeux de Drago qui se leva aussitôt.

« Drago. » Fit Harry en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Ne dis rien ! »

« Si ! »

« Je vais y aller, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'en dissuader ! »

Le blond lui tournait toujours le dos, déjà en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait emmener avec lui. Harry posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le força à lui faire face.

« Je voulais simplement te dire que je t'accompagne. »

Drago faillit répondre non mais finalement il savait que son ami était sincère. Il voulait à tout prix l'aider. Et il du reconnaître que l'aide du survivant ne serait sûrement pas négligeable. Il était bien meilleur que lui.

« Très bien ! »

Sans plus attendre ils prirent tout les deux leurs balais et partirent avec le plus de discrétion possible. Ils arrivèrent assez vite aux alentours de leur objectif.

La maison était encore en plus mauvais état que dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Les volets pendaient, les vitres étaient brisées, et la porte grande ouverte. Le jardin n'en était plus un. C'était simplement un terrain vague occupé pas des mauvaises herbes en tous genres. L'allure du Jardin collait avec l'aspect de la maison. La première constatation d'Harry fut qu'aucune lumière n'était visible depuis l'extérieur. Logique après tout, en journée, mais bon…

Drago de son côté tendait l'oreille et conclut.

« J'entend rien ! »

« On est trop loin de toute façon, et puis même, s'ils se contentent de parler on ne peut rien entendre. »

En effet ils étaient trop loin, Harry avait raison. Une bonne vingtaine de mètres les séparaient des murs de la maison, mais pour l'instant ils étaient encore cachés par des arbres, et c'était ce qui comptait. Surtout ne pas se faire repérer ! Au moins avant d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, ça allait être plus compliqué de rester discret.

« On y va ! » Annonça Drago en se levant.

Harry le retint par l'épaule.

« Attend ! C'est quoi ton idée ? On rentre par la porte et on attaque tout ce qui bouge ! »

« Exactement ! »

« Bon on fait comme ça, tant pis pour la finesse… »

Harry n'aimait, mais alors, pas du tout le plan de Drago. Ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée du nombre de mangemorts présents. Peut-être que Voldemort lui-même était là, même si Harry en doutait.

Et ils allaient foncer dans le tas, eux deux, face à tous les ennemis !

Malheureusement Drago avait l'air très décidé, il avait marché rapidement, en essayant de rester accroupis le plus possible, et se tenait déjà devant la porte. Il tourna la poignée et par chance, la porte s'ouvrit. Les mangemorts ne devaient pas s'attendre à une attaque…

Harry remercia le ciel que la première catastrophe n'arrive pas dès la porte d'entrée et emboîta le pas de son ami.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un petit couloir, avec une porte de chaque côté. Malheureusement, les deux portes étaient fermées. Ils devaient pourtant tout fouiller.

Harry s'approcha de Drago et lui souffla son idée. Le blond lui répondit par un hochement de tête, et Harry ouvrit la porte.

Comme prévu Drago lança un sort d'insonorisation après avoir refermé la porte. Un rayon frappa le mur à ses côtés, mais heureusement il ne le toucha pas. Par contre le bruit de bataille qu'il entendait derrière lui était très éloquent. Il se retourna vivement.

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant un mangemorts inconscient à terre, sa baguette à quelques centimètres de sa main. Un second mangemort se tenait face à Harry. Apparemment, il n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de main au moment où ils étaient entrés. Et il se retrouvait comme un idiot devant Harry.

« Tu seras capturé Potter ! Le Maître sera content ! »

Le fanatique avait dit ça avec tout le dégoût possible, la folie brillant dans ses yeux. Harry ne le connaissait pas, et il s'en fichait, c'était un mangemort.

« Nous verrons bien… » Répondit-il simplement. « Avada Kedavra. »

L'homme s'écroula, mort, comme son équipier. Drago regarda les cadavres, étonné qu'Harry soit capable de tuer de sang froid.

« J'ai bien fait de quitter les mangemorts… » Marmonna-t-il.

« Oui. » Fut la réponse d'Harry.

Ils répétèrent le même manège dans la pièce d'en face, mais cette fois elle était vide. En tout cas aucun mangemort n'y était. Par contre, des dizaines d'objets magiques étaient entreposés.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » Demanda Harry à l'adresse de son ami.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. » Répondit-il mystérieusement.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil méfiant aux objets étranges qui occupaient la pièce et tourna les talons. La maison n'était pas très grande, ils en auraient vite fait le tour. La taille n'était pas le problème. C'était surtout le nombre d'ennemis qui risquait de les embêter. Jusque là ils avaient eu la chance de n'en croiser que deux qui avaient été maîtrisés rapidement et en silence.

Mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé la mère de Drago, elle était donc à l'étage, certainement avec le reste des gardes.

Au bout du couloir, il y avait un escalier. Ils m'empruntèrent prudemment. L'aspect extérieur de la maison laissait penser qu'elle était délabrée, mais à l'intérieur, pas une trace de poussière. Pourtant l'escalier grinça et des cris se firent entendre en haut.

« Merde ! » Lâcha Drago.

Il fit mine de redescendre mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« Trop tard. »

Et il passa devant Drago, prêt à en découdre.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il vit une porte près de lui, sur la droite, mais un mangemort était juste en face de lui. Et de bruits de pas résonnaient de partout, le couloir était plus long qu'il s'y attendait. '''Ils ont modifié magiquement la maison''' Comprit-il.

Mais il ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir.

« Sectusempra ! Detonos ! »

Un mangemort fut touché de plein fouet et se mit à saigner de partout. Ses cris couvrirent presque le son de l'explosion. La porte vola en éclat. Drago arriva aux côtés d'Harry et entra.

Il failli défaillir en voyant sa mère allongée par terre, recouverte de sang. Mais elle semblait vivante et il courut à ses côtés, tombant à genoux sur le sol.

« Mère ! » Fit-il en la secouant doucement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement mais elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Elle réussit à murmurer le nom de son fil. Mais Harry le cria, et Drago se releva aussitôt.

L'encadrement de la porte était frappé par une multitude de sortilèges. Des morceaux des bois volaient autour d'Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se couvrir pendant qu'il combattait. Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables à tour de bras, sans vraiment trop savoir s'il touchait ses ennemis ou non.

Mais des nouveaux sorts le frôlèrent, signe qu'il restait en restait encore quelques uns…sûrement trop.

« Fuis ! Je les retiens ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Harry je… »

« NON ! Je te suis, mais sort ta mère de là. Detonos ! »

Le mur explosa sous la force du sort, laissant apparaître je jardin. Drago comprit l'idée de son ami.

« Accio balai ! »

Son nimbus mit quelques secondes à arriver, mais il était là.

« Emmène là ! » Cria Harry alors qu'il venait d'être projeté à terre par un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Drago aida sa mère en se lever. Elle tenait à peine debout et il eut toutes les peines du monde à la faire monter sur le balai. Finalement il cria « accroche-toi ! » et partit en trombes à travers l'ouverture.

Harry fut soulagé de les voir partir. Il se releva tant bien que mal, sa baguette toujours en main, et sortit dans le couloir, lançant des sorts au hasard en espérant toucher. Plusieurs ennemis tombèrent mais les autres réagirent vite.

Deux sortilèges de désarmement fusèrent dans sa direction, et il leva son bouclier trop tard. Il fut éjecté dans l'escalier et atterrit lourdement au bas des marches.

Allongé par terre, il se retrouva face à deux chaussures quasiment recouvertes par une longue cape noire.

« Harry Potter, quelle joie de te voir ! » Lança une voix glaciale.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Fin du chapitre, j'attends vos review puisqu'on arrive à un tournant de l'histoire, même si le prochain chapitre sera encore plus important !

A bientôt !


	16. Chapitre 15 : le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Bon, je suppose que tout le monde a reconnu la voix, alors pas plus de suspense, j'ai hésité pendant un instant à reporter la rencontre au prochain chapitre, mais finalement c'est bien dans celui-ci, alors bonne lecture :)

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 15 : le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Harry venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Drago et déjà elle pleurait. Comment pouvait-elle faire quelque chose pour Harry s'il se comportait comme ça ? Comment lui montrer qu'elle était son amie si à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait il se mettait en colère ?

Pourtant elle était certaine qu'il était différent cette fois. Quelque chose ne devait pas aller et il venait voir Drago pour régler ça.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et elle colla son oreille au mur pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire. En espérant qu'ils n'avaient jeté aucun sort d'insonorisation, comme ils le faisaient parfois, surtout lorsqu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

Pendant plusieurs secondes aucun son ne passa à travers le mur et elle pensa qu'ils avaient pris des précautions, mais elle entendit très nettement Drago prononcer le nom d'Harry à plusieurs reprises, sans que celui-ci ne dise rien. '''Etrange, il semblait incapable de se contenir il y a quelques secondes''' Pensa-t-elle.

Finalement Harry prit la parole et Hermione comprit son comportement. La mère de Drago avait été enlevée par Voldemort ! Hermione plaça une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Il y eut un grand fracas pendant plusieurs secondes, au point qu'elle hésitât à aller voir ce qui se passait mais elle était incapable de bouger. Elle ne voulait pas manquer un mot de leur conversation.

Bien lui en prit puisque la discussion repris normalement. Elle apprit donc que c'était MacGonagall qui avait par inadvertance prévenu Harry de la situation. Elle se colla d'avantage au mur, attendant la suite.

Quand la discussion prit fin Hermione alla s'allonger sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Harry et Drago partaient chercher Mrs Malefoy !

Elle resta allongée pendant de longues minutes, même après avoir entendu la porte se refermer, signe que les deux sorciers étaient partis. Mais elle se releva finalement, bien décidée à agir. Mais que faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas aller les aider, elle se mettrait en danger et surtout elle ferait courir des risques à Harry. Son aide ne servirait à rien il fallait plus de monde.

'''MacGonagall !''' Songea-t-elle. La directrice pourrait l'aider, elle était parmi les membres les plus influents de l'Ordre, elle pourrait forcément faire quelque chose pour soutenir Harry !

Elle traversa le château en courrant comme si Voldemort lui-même était sur ses pas. Arrivée devant la gargouille elle se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour libérer le passage. Elle cita tous les bonbons qu'elle connaissait avant de se rappeler que ce n'était plus Dumbledore qui choisissait le mot de passe. Cette fois il serait sûrement impossible à deviner…

Elle cria le nom de son professeur pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la gargouille ne la laisse finalement passer. Elle courut dans les marches et ouvrit la porte du bureau sans même frapper.

MacGonagall était déjà debout, inquiétée par le comportement d'une de ses meilleures élèves.

« Hermione… » Commença-t-elle, vite coupée par la jeune fille.

« Harry et Drago sont partis sauver Mrs Malefoy ! »

Minerva resta immobile quelques instants avant de tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Drago venait de quitter l'horrible maison, sur son balai, avec sa mère derrière lui. Il aurait aimé lâcher toute la puissance du Nimbus pour mettre très vite de la distance entre eux et les mangemorts, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa mère s'accrochait difficilement à lui, et à tout moment elle risquait de perdre connaissance.

Il se retourna fréquemment, pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis d'une quelconque manière. A son grand soulagement, ils n'étaient pas suivis.

'''Harry ? ''' S'affola-t-il. Pourquoi n'était-il pas derrière lui ? Pourtant dans la maison il était tout près. Il n'avait qu'à appeler son balai et s'échapper comme Drago venait de le faire. Alors pourquoi diable n'était-il pas déjà dans son sillage ! L'éclair de feu aurait déjà du le rattraper, surtout qu'Harry volait seul, il n'avait aucune contrainte de vitesse !

Il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose. Un des mangemorts avait du le toucher. Harry était fort mais pas invincible. Il venait déjà de se prendre un sort quand Drago était parti. Il ne semblait pas blessé, mais il avait du en recevoir d'autres.

Drago faillit faire demi-tour en arrivant à cette conclusion mais Harry lui avait formellement demandé de partir. Et Harry avait raison. Sa mère n'allait pas bien, et c'était même un euphémisme. Elle pouvait tomber à tout moment, ou peut-être même mourir sur le balai, sans prévenir. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir toutes ses blessures. A quel point étaient-elles graves ?

Enfin…Drago était un tout petit peu rassuré. Il sentait le souffle de sa mère sur sa nuque. Elle était en vie, mais elle semblait très mal respirer. Elle avait certainement des côtes cassées…

Il fut infiniment soulagé en apercevant Poudlard et accéléra à nouveau. Arrivé devant le château, il ne descendit même pas de son balai et continua à voler à travers les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Malheureusement il tomba sur Rusard et se posa à ses côtés.

« Alors jeune homme, vous volez dans les couloirs, et la nuit ! Ca fait beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago n'arriva pas à contenir sa colère.

« Allez chercher MacGonagall espèce d'imbécile de cracmol ! Vous voyez pas que je transporte un blessé ! ALLEZ Y ! »

Il redécolla sans ajouter le moindre mot, espérant quand même que Rusard irait chercher la directrice. Elle devait être prévenue qu'Harry avait des problèmes. Elle pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose. En tout cas elle était la personne la plus haut placée dans ce château, alors si quelqu'un était en mesure d'aider Harry, ça devait être elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva enfin devant l'infirmerie. Il lança un sort pour ouvrir les portes et entra. Il pu enfin se poser et allonger sa mère sur un des lits.

« INFIRMIERE ! » Cria-t-il, espérant qu'elle arriverait vite.

Il du l'appeler encore plusieurs fois avant qu'elle n'arrive.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Hermione était toujours en larmes, assise dans un des fauteuils face à MacGonagall. La directrice semblait aussi perdue qu'elle. Il fallait faire agir vite, ils connaissaient la prophétie, Harry était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose contre Voldemort. Il fallait aller l'aider, il ne pouvait pas tout faire seul, il n'était pas prêt.

« REPRENEZ VOUS ! » Cria Hermione alors que Minerva avait encore la tête dans les mains.

La directrice sembla se réveiller. D'un pas hésitant elle s'approcha de la cheminée et ouvrit une communication avec le QG de l'Ordre.

La tête d'Arthur apparut presque aussitôt dans les flammes, vite rejoint par celle de Molly.

« Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Molly, inquiète en voyant le visage angoissé de MacGonagall.

« Harry Potter a quitté le château en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, ils sont partis libérer la mère de Drago ! »

Les deux interlocuteurs devinrent blancs et Molly prit son mari dans ses bras. Ils avaient été tenus au courant de la situation quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils savaient déjà que Mrs Malefoy avait été enlevée par les mangemorts.

« Réunissez les membres de l'Ordre disponibles, je vous veux au château le plus vite possible, passez par les cheminées ! »

« Très bien Minerva, on s'en occupe. »

Puis ils disparurent, laissant les deux femmes dans l'angoisse de l'attente.

Finalement après un long, trop long moment au goût d'Hermione, Tonks arriva par la cheminée, accompagnée par deux personnes qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. L'un deux, un homme du même age que Tonks, fut envoyé à l'étage des appartements pour ramener Ron et Ginny.

Ils revinrent tous les trois au moment où Maugrey et Arthur faisaient leur entrée.

« On y va ! » Annonça simplement MacGonagall.

Ils sortirent du bureau, se dirigeant vers le parc pour quitter l'école avant de pouvoir transplaner, mais face à eux se dressa Rusard, essoufflé comme pas possible.

« Madame… la directrice…, excusez-moi… de vous déranger… » Il reprenait son souffle toutes les deux secondes. « Le jeune… Malefoy… vient d'arriver… avec une …femme blessée ! Ils sont… à l'infirmerie…»

Sans un mot d'explication elle partit dans cette direction et les autres la suivirent.

En arrivant, ils trouvèrent Drago aux côtés de sa mère dont s'occupait Mme Pomfresh.

« Drago, où est Harry ! » Demanda MacGonagall sans détour.

Le blond regarda la troupe qui venait d'arriver sans vraiment être rassuré mais il prit le temps de jeter un regard noir à Granger, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle la balance. Elle seule pouvait avoir entendu ou compris qu'ils partaient tous les deux. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et Drago parla, soudain abattus.

« Il est resté là-bas… »

« COMMENT ? » Cria MacGonagall.

« Il était derrière moi. Nous venions de trouver ma mère. Il m'a ordonné de partir, en me disant qu'il allait me suivre. »

« Si c'était le cas il serait déjà là ! » S'énerva Tonks.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête en baissant les yeux. Hermione explosa.

« TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE MALEFOY ! HARRY N'AURAIT JAMAIS DU TE SUIVRE ET TU L'AS ABANDONNE ! TU N'ES QU'UN MANGEMORT ! »

Le blond releva la tête, hors de lui. Il s'avança vers Hermione en sortant sa baguette et la pointa sur le cou de la jeune fille, comme s'il tenait un couteau prêt à l'égorger.

« GRANGER, OSE ME DIRE QUE JE SUIS UN MANGEMORT EN REGARDANT LA PUNITION POUR MA TRAHISON ! » Il désigna sa mère. « REPETE UNE FOIS CE MOT ET JE TE TUE ! TU M'ENTENDS BIEN ! »

« Malefoy ! » Coupa MacGonagall pour le calmer.

Drago la regarda avant de baisser sa baguette. Puis il fixa à nouveau Hermione avec toute la colère possible. La jeune fille était devenue blanche et commençait à reculer pour se placer aux côtés de Ron.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Demanda Tonks en se tournant vers la directrice.

Elle fixa les membres un à un.

« Nous allons y aller ! On part sur le champ ! »

Ils firent tous demi-tour et s'apprêtaient à quitter l'infirmerie lorsque Drago les rejoignit et se plaça devant eux.

« Je viens avec vous ! »

« Non. Je ne vois aucune raison de vous faire venir. » Répondit fermement MacGonagall.

« Premièrement, je vous emmerde ! Et deuxièmement je viendrai que vous le vouliez ou non ! Ma mère est en sécurité, je veux aider Harry, alors occupez-vous de vos conn…votre noble cause, et moi je fais comme je veux ! En route. »

Il partit sans attendre de réponse. Les autres le regardèrent, stupéfaits, avant de le suivre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

( Note : j'ai failli couper ici, je suis trop gentil j'aurai vraiment du le faire ! lol… allé la suite ! )

Harry se releva doucement, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Les deux chaussures étaient annonceuses de problèmes, mais la voix qui avait suivit l'avait calmé d'un seul coup.

Une fois debout, il se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi, comme il s'y attendait. Aucun doute possible c'était bien lui. Lord Voldemort en personne se tenait devant Harry. Le visage horrible du mage noir était à quelques centimètres de lui, et ses yeux rouges les fixaient. Des yeux emplis de haine, et maintenant de joie. La joie d'avoir Harry Potter, totalement impuissant, face à lui.

Harry ne recula pas ni ne trembla pas, comme tout le monde l'aurait fait à sa place. Voldemort dégageait le respect, la puissance. Mais Harry était d'avantage inquiet par ses larbins qui lançaient des sorts à tout bout de champs que par leur maître.

« Lord Voldemort. » Répondit-il avec un calme qui le surprit pour saluer son ennemi.

Ce qui énerva Voldemort. Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant Harry, baguette en main.

« Tu as l'audace de venir chez moi, libérer une de mes prisonnières ! Et tu n'as même pas peur ! »

« Non ! »

« POURQUOI ! J'ai sondé ton esprit, je sais que tu n'as pas peur, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ! Crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre ? PARLE ! »

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi… »

Voldemort resta bouché bée. Il s'attendait à une réplique idiote. Peut-être même quelque chose en rapport avec l'amour, un des sujets préférés de cet imbécile de Dumbledore.

Il fut interrompus dans ses réflexions par un mangemort descendant l'escalier au pas de course.

« Maître, la femme n'est plus là ! L'autre est parti avec elle ! »

« Evidemment IMBECILE ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, au grand soulagement du mangemort.

« Tu n'es pas mon ennemi hein ? Alors pourquoi as-tu aidé cette femme à partir ? »

« J'aidais un ami ! Je sais que Drago vous a trahi, mais je devais l'aider, sa mère n'avait rien fait. »

« CE N'EST PAS A TOI D'EN JUGER ! »

« Chacun son point de vue ! »

« Endoloris ! »

'''Et d'un !''' Se dit Harry. Il s'attendait à en avoir déjà reçu une dizaine. Il se tordit quand même de douleur sous le choc mais refusa de lâcher le moindre cri.

Le sort se dissipa quand même assez vite et Harry pu se relever. Voldemort continua son interrogatoire.

« Tu dis ne pas être mon ennemi. Expliques toi ! »

« Je m'en fous de cette guerre, je ne veux pas vous battre…faites ce qu'il vous chante, je ne me dresserai pas contre vous ! »

« Tu crois pouvoir me mettre en danger peut-être ? » Fit-il sarcastique.

Voldemort riait à gorge déployée. Un rire tonitruant qui fit trembler le mangemort debout non loin d'Harry.

« Vous me courez après depuis ma seconde année, et même depuis ma naissance. C'est vous qui avez peur de moi ! »

« Endoloris ! Je n'ai peur de personne ! Tu comprends ! PERSONNE ! »

« D'accord. » Répondit Harry en se relevant.

Voldemort, à peu près calmé, sembla le juger du regard.

« Alors tu ne te mettras plus en travers de mon chemin ? » Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Je me défendrai si vous vous en prenez à moi ou à mes amis. »

« JE POURRAIS TE TUER MAINTENANT PAUVRE FOU ! »

Le mage noir se retint de justesse de lancer à nouveau un doloris sur Harry. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et tourna autour d'Harry, sans cesser de le fixer. '''Tu es puissant, je t'aurais déjà tué si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu as changé, je le sens. Mais tu ne me sers à rien si tu restes neutre.''' Pensa-t-il.

Il reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

« Tu sais Harry, un jour je serai encore plus puissant. Tous les sorciers devront se plier à mes désirs. Tu es un sang pur, quand il ne restera plus qu'eux, je tuerai ceux qui me défieront d'une quelconque manière, comme tu viens de le faire. Joins toi à moi maintenant ! »

Voldemort se tenait devant Harry et le regardait dans les yeux. '''Oui c'est la bonne solution. J'en suis sûr ! Il fera un allier formidable ! En tout cas bien meilleur que les incapables qui m'entourent !'''

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Harry fixait Voldemort en retour. '''Je vais y passer si je l'envoie balader…'''

« Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me battre, que ce soit avec ou contre vous ! »

« Endoloris ! Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne, à moins de préférer la mort ! M'as-tu bien compris ? »

Harry se releva avec beaucoup de mal cette fois. Ses muscles le faisaient incroyablement souffrir. Il y parvint quand même, non sans serrer les dents.

« Je vous ai compris. » Répondit-il froidement.

L'horrible visage de Voldemort esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Il brandit sa baguette vers Harry, sans se départir de son sourire effrayant.

« Vas-tu te joindre à moi ? »

La voix d'Harry fut froide et claire au moment de répondre.

« Oui. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé. Avant que vous vous mettiez à hurler, je tiens à dire que ça ne change pas grand-chose pour la suite de l'histoire…Harry retournera à Poudlard et sera comme dans les précédents chapitres, vous attendez pas à le voir tuer des enfants et torturer plein de monde, il s'en fout un peu de tout mais c'est pas devenu une ordure comme Voldemort.

A bientôt pour la suite, et j'attend vos review avec beaucoup d'impatience, alors insulte, beuglante, lettre d'amour, un simple « j'aime bien », mais n'hésitez pas, je veux un max de review sur ce chapitre !


	17. Chapitre 16 : retour à Poudlard

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un titre hyper recherché lol

Allé bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 16 : retour à Poudlard

« Parfait ! »

Voldemort souriait toujours. Le jeune Potter mettrait du temps avant de devenir le parfait bras droit qu'il espérait, mais au moins il n'avait pas eu à le tuer maintenant. Il restait des chances qu'il soit réellement un allier. Et sinon, il le tuerai plus tard…Peu importe ! '''L'essentiel aura été d'essayer !''' Songea-t-il, sans cesser de fixer Harry qui se tenait toujours fièrement devant lui.

Harry pourrait lui être utile. Plus qu'il ne le pensait. Voldemort se tourna, plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit. Un jour, il devrait montrer à la communauté magique qu'il était dangereux, bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. La panique devait s'emparer d'eux. La peur serait son premier allié. Et Potter son second.

Mais il faudrait être patient, et n'omettre aucun détail pour être certain que tout se déroule comme il le voulait.

Sans même se retourner, il s'adressa au mangemort toujours présent aux côtés d'Harry, en bas des escaliers.

« Mangemort, peux-tu me dire ce que tu viens de voir durant les quelques dernières minutes ? »

L'homme dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, terrifié que Voldemort s'intéresse de nouveau à lui. Il s'agenouilla avant de répondre d'une voix chevrotante.

« Je vous ai vu discuter avec Harry Potter. Vous l'avez fait rejoindre votre camp Maître ! »

Voldemort se mit à rire de plus en plus fort. Et le mangemort tremblait de plus en plus, toujours à genou sur le sol. Quand il entendit son maître se retourner, il n'osa même pas lever les yeux, soudain fasciné par les lames de parquet.

Mais ses tremblements redoublèrent. Voldemort avait cessé de rire, mais il ne prononçait toujours le moindre mot. La mangemort du se résoudre à le regarder. Il tomba sur un visage glacial qui n'augurait rien de bon.

'''Je serai prêt à jurer sous veritaserum que ce regard peut tuer !''' Songea Harry, témoin de la scène.

Voldemort marcha vers le mangemort et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Mauvaise réponse imbécile ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Le corps tomba mollement sur le sol.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Comment allait-il ? Etait-il en vie ? Serait-il toujours dans la maison ou avait-il été emmené ailleurs ?

Drago se posait des dizaines de questions tandis que lui et les membres de l'Ordre approchaient de la maison pour secourir le survivant.

Le groupe avait échangé quelques mots pendant le trajet. Drago leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient trouvé sa mère à l'étage, et qu'ils avaient fait explosé le mur pour se faire une sortie. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient décidé de passer par cette entrée, même s'il leur fallait utiliser des sorts de lévitation. Cette technique serait toujours plus discrète que de passer par la porte comme l'avaient fait Harry et Drago.

Drago fut soulagé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin près de la maison. Ils allaient pouvoir attaquer.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry attendait que Voldemort parle à nouveau. Depuis qu'il avait tué le mangemort, il n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés. On aurait pu le confondre avec une statue. Finalement son visage presque paisible fut déformé pour un sourire qui s'élargit avant de disparaître subitement.

Voldemort rouvrit les yeux et cria à travers la maison.

« Mangemorts, des ennemis arrivent ! Défendez la maison mais partez avant de vous faire prendre ! »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry, je ne t'emmène pas avec moi. Tu dois retourner à Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« Très bien. »

Voldemort fit mine de partir, laissant Harry seul au pied de l'escalier. Mais il se retourna, un éclat déterminé au fond des yeux.

« Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette maison en pleine forme. Ils n'y croiraient pas. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. »

« Je comprends. Mais alors, vous allez m'emmener ? »

« Non ! »

« … »

« Tu saluera la fille de Lynch pour moi quand tu seras à Poudlard. A bientôt. »

Et sans aucun préavis, il pointa sa baguette droit vers Harry et lança un sort que le survivant ne connaissait pas. Le résultat fut impressionnant. Harry fut projeté contre l'escalier et les marches cédèrent sous la puissance du choc. Harry s'écroula, inconscient, sous l'escalier qu'il venait de traverser.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous dans la pièce où la mère de Drago avait été détenue. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

Maugrey n'attendit pas et fonça dans le couloir, lançant ses premiers sortilèges. Drago le suivit aussitôt mais une explosion tout près de lui l'envoya à terre. Les autres se jetèrent dans le couloir pour attaquer à leur tour.

Hermione suivait Ron. Ils étaient dans les premiers à sortir de la pièce, derrière Maugrey. Les mangemorts étaient dans les autres pièces et jetaient des sorts tout en restant cachés. Ils ne semblaient pas nombreux. Cinq ou six tout au plus.

Les deux camps s'affrontèrent férocement. Le couloir était ravagé. Les portes avaient volé en éclat en quelques secondes et des morceaux de bois jonchaient le sol du couloir sur toute sa longueur. Ron avait du s'abriter dans une pièce vide parce qu'il venait de recevoir des éclats. Et Ginny l'avait aussitôt rejoint pour voir si c'était grave.

Dans le couloir, tout continuait à exploser. Maugrey ne semblait pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il avançait inexorablement vers les ennemis. Mais derrière, les autres avaient plus de mal.

Hermione reçut un stupéfix en pleine poitrine et s'écroula. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks arriva à ses côtés.

« Enervatum. »

« Merci ! » Fit Hermione en se levant.

« On va en bas toutes les deux ! » Annonça Tonks. « Pas la peine de rester tous dans ce fichu couloir ! »

Sans même répondre Hermione la suivit. Elles commencèrent à descendre l'escalier qui vacillait dangereusement. Arrivées au milieu des marches, elles remarquèrent la présence d'un mangemort, mais il était à terre. Pas besoin se s'inquiéter.

'''Harry s'est battu ici !''' Pensa Hermione en voyant le bas de l'escalier détruit et le mangemort inconscient.

Arrivées au niveau des marches détruites, elles sautèrent au sol. Elles avancèrent jusqu'aux portes et Tonks fit un bref signe à Hermione pour lui dire qu'elles s'occupaient chacune d'une pièce. La brune acquiesça et entra en trombes dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, baguette brandie.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce. Tonks la rejoignit aussitôt.

« Rien non plus dans la mienne… » Annonça-t-elle.

Elles repartirent vers l'escalier, mais alors que Tonks allait transplaner directement à l'étage, Hermione la retint par le bras.

« Je vois un corps sous l'escalier. »

Sans attendre elle passa entre les marches encore en place et rampa jusqu'au corps qu'elle avait aperçut.

« HARRY ! »

Elle se jeta à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le réveiller en le secouant. Mais il était bien inconscient.

Tonks arriva à ses côtés et prit le pouls d'Harry.

« Il est en vie Hermione, arrête de le secouer comme ça ! »

Hermione le reposa mais elle ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues. Harry était couvert de sang et de poussière. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits. Les lunettes désormais cassées tenaient fébrilement sur son nez. Nez qui devait être cassé lui aussi, à en croire le sang qui coulait abondamment.

Une violente explosion à l'étage les ramena à la réalité, il y avait toujours une bataille en cours.

« Surveille Harry, je reviens ! » Annonça Tonks juste avant de transplaner.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle constata que malheureusement les mangemorts étaient partis. Ils avaient lancé une dernière attaque avant de filer.

Maugrey se tenait les côtes, adossé contre le mur. Il avait de petites coupures un peu partout sur le visage et sa robe était déchirée, mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui s'était trouvé en première ligne durant tout l'affrontement.

MacGonagall venait de réveiller Ginny qui avait reçu un stupéfix. Les autres semblaient aller plutôt bien. Hormis de petites blessures, rien à signaler.

A peine relevée, Ginny courut jusqu'à une pièce sur la droite. Après avoir reçu les échardes, Ron était retourné se battre, mais une explosion l'avait projeté dans une pièce et il n'était pas ressorti jusqu'à la fin. MacGonagall la suivit aussitôt.

« Harry est en bas, gravement blessé ! » Annonça Tonks.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Il faut l'emmener à Poudlard ! »

Maugrey venait de parler. Personne ne le contredit. Un des aurors venus avec Tonks se rua vers l'escalier, vite suivit par la femme aux cheveux roses.

Drago les suivit aussitôt.

« Bon, repartez tous ! Les blessés, venez à Poudlard vous faire soigner, les autres, allez au QG ! » Ordonna Arthur.

Ils disparurent presque tous tandis qu'Arthur courait rejoindre la pièce où se trouvait Ron. Il fut soulagé de voir que son fils était conscient. Il était blessé, mais sûrement rien de grave. Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur, Minerva, Ginny et Ron avaient disparus eux aussi.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quand Drago arriva en bas de l'escalier, il trouva Hermione allongée à côté d'Harry, dans un état épouvantable.

Les deux aurors étaient en grande discussion pour savoir quoi faire. Harry devait être emmené à Poudlard, mais ils ne pouvaient pas y transplaner. Pourtant il fallait aller vite.

En entendant Drago arriver, Tonks se tourna vers lui.

« Je crois avoir vu une cheminée dans la pièce à gauche. Va l'allumer, nous utiliserons la poudre de cheminette. »

Drago s'exécuta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous les cinq dans le bureau de la directrice.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà, il est assez court mais la suite arrivera vite je pense.

J'avais prévu d'autres choses pour ce chapitre, mais finalement je le ferai en deux fois, tant pis.

A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	18. Chapitre 17 : changements d'humeur

Voilà la suite, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, je suis étonné d'avoir écrit autant sur si peu…enfin bon, il est pas hyper long non plus

juste avant d'attaquer, je voudrais vous parler d'une fic assez drôle sur rogue, c'est vraiment un gros délire mais c'est franchement bien écrit donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, faites une recherche avec comme auteur mirliton ( l'histoire s'appelle la machine infernalle )

Bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 17 : changements d'humeur

La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres, éclairant les lits de tout son éclat.

Le temps était magnifique en ce mois d'avril. Les élèves étaient tous dehors dès la fin des cours pour profiter le plus possible de ce temps. Pourtant, personne n'était dehors, en réalité presque personne n'était réveillé dans le château. Et en fait, tous les élèves ne pouvaient pas profiter du soleil.

Harry était allongé dans l'infirmerie depuis la veille au soir, depuis que les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient ramené dans un état proche de la mort. En tout cas pour une personne normale. Car Harry allait déjà mieux. Après que l'infirmière ait soigné le plus gros des blessures et lui ait injecté une potion pour qu'il ne souffre pas, tout le monde était partit. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser le temps faire son travail et guérir les blessures.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Ron Weasley dormait lui aussi. Il avait été légèrement blessé, mais suffisamment pour rester une nuit à l'infirmerie et même sûrement pour toute la journée à venir.

Les minutes passèrent. Ils restaient allongés, toujours endormis. La veille avait été une dure journée pour eux. Le repos était la seule solution.

Finalement sur les coups de six heures du matin, l'infirmière arriva. Elle vérifia rapidement l'état de ses deux patients et partis dans la pièce où elle préparait ses potions. Elle travailla pendant une heure en venant de temps en temps vérifier que tout allait bien pour Harry et Ron avant que la directrice n'arrive.

Elle se plaça devant les lits, fixant les deux enfants allongés devant elle. '''Comment s'y prennent-ils pour venir si souvent ici !''' Songea-t-elle avec tristesse. '''Ce ne sont que des enfants…'''

Elle les regarda durant plus d'une minute. Ils avaient l'air si sereins quand ils dormaient, comment pouvaient-ils êtres si différents une fois réveillés. Surtout Harry. On aurait dit un ange en le voyant dans ce lit. En se réveillant il serait à nouveau froid et colérique, comme il l'était depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.''' Au moins il n'est pas mort…''' Se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Mais le fait est qu'elle avait peur. Dumbledore lui avait dit si souvent qu'Harry était sûrement leur seul espoir, le seul qui puisse affronter Voldemort et le vaincre. Mais comment pourrait-il le faire s'il n'en avait pas envie ?

Et elle ? Que devait-elle faire ? Comment réagir quand un élu refuse d'embrasser sa destinée ? Elle aurait tant aimé que Dumbledore soit à ses côtés à ce moment précis. Lui aurait sûrement su comment parler à Harry. Il l'aurait convaincu de se battre. C'était sa mort qui avait entraîné tous ces changements. Harry était l'élu, mais in avait besoin de personnes à ses côtés. Et Dumbledore était l'une d'elles. Certainement la plus importante.

Alors que la tristesse s'emparait de Minerva MacGonagall, Mme Pomfresh arriva, arrêtant le cours de ses pensées.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

L'infirmière la regarda dans les yeux, l'air résignée.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. »

« Risque-t-il de mourir ? »

« Oh non ! Il se réveillera c'est certain. Son corps se régénère même vite. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus… »

« Moi non plus… » Marmonna MacGonagall.

L'infirmière s'occupa de changer les bandages d'Harry, constatant que ses blessures avaient presque déjà toutes disparues.

« Vous ne sentez rien d'étrange ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers MacGonagall.

« Si… »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

MacGonagall cessa de regarder Harry et se tourna vers l'infirmière. Mais elle ne répondit rien.

« Une grand magie est à l'oeuvre, je peux le sentir ! Dites moi de quoi il s'agit ! »

La directrice se tourna vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Harry et l'infirmière. Elle semblait rassembler ses pensées avant de répondre. Finalement elle prit la parole.

« Dumbledore m'en avait parlé à de nombreuses reprises. Il savait que cela allait arriver. Et il semblait aussi savoir qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde le moment venu. Un homme incroyable, et surprenant. »

« Que vous avait dit Dumbledore ? » Pressa l'infirmière en s'approchant d'elle.

« La prophétie s'accomplie, rien de plus. » Fit-elle en se tournant pour faire de nouveau face à Mme Pomfresh.

« Qu…Quoi ? »

« Harry Potter devra affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son pouvoir se libère. Une magie puissante entre en jeu. La même qui a décidé de cette prophétie, et qui fera son possible pour qu'elle s'accomplisse. »

« Quelle magie ? »

La directrice semblait à nouveau perdue.

« Je ne sais pas…Même Dumbledore ne connaissait pas le secret des prophétie. Il m'a simplement dit qu'elles étaient régies par une magie aussi ancienne que les tout premiers sorciers, vieille de plusieurs siècles, peut-être même de plusieurs millénaires. »

« Alors c'est une bonne chose. Le garçon pourrait vaincre ! »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. »

Elle marqua une pause, tentant de se remémorer les conversations qu'elle avait pu avoir avec l'ancien directeur.

« Dumbledore m'avait aussi dit que le jour où la magie se manifesterait serait un jour crucial pour l'avenir du monde magique. Harry pourrait devenir notre sauveur comme il pourrait être le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Que doit-on faire ? »

Minerva ferma les yeux pour cacher la peur qui la tiraillait.

« Rien. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, tout repose sur lui et lui seul. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant le visage paisible d'Harry, toujours endormi.

« Il ne nous reste que l'espoir. Une chose est sûre, la fin est proche… »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Du blanc. Du blanc partout. '''L'infirmerie…''' Comprit Harry. '''Mais par Merlin, pourquoi ils font tout pour détruire les yeux des patients qui se réveillent ?'''

Après avoir insulté intérieurement tous les membres du château, Harry brailla le nom de l'infirmière, bien décidé à débuter les négociations pour sa libération.

Elle arriva au pas de course quelques secondes plus tard, soulagée de le voir éveillé si tôt. MacGonagall était partie depuis à peine une demi-heure. Son rétablissement était incroyable.

« Harry, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Très bien ! Qu'est ce que j'ai ? »

« Je vous passe les détails, la liste est assez importante. Mais pour résumer, de nombreux doloris, des os cassés. Et ne parlons même pas des coupures ou autre petit bobo… »

Harry allait répondre qu'il allait très bien lorsqu'il réalisa ce que son corps venait d'endurer. Le sort de Voldemort était vraiment puissant. Il avait fait d'avantage de dégâts que deux doloris.

« D'accord…Mais je me sens bien, je pourrais sortir ce soir ? »

'''Ne jamais en demander trop, sinon le refus est systématique !'''

« CERTAINEMENT PAS ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce qui vous ai arrivé, mais ne comptez pas que je vous laisse partir d'ici avant au moins trois jours ! »

'''Bon ça marche pas…autre méthode ! »

« Je m'en irai si je veux, alors donnez moi votre accord et tout le monde est content ! »

« Vous êtes attaché monsieur Potter ! » Répondit-elle en désignant ses poignets qui étaient maintenus au lit par des sortes de ceintures spécialement créées pour les patients récalcitrants.

Harry suivit le regard de l'infirmière et d'une pensée, les ceintures se détendirent jusqu'à libérer complètement ses poignets. Mme Pomfresh sembla surprise l'espace d'une seconde mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Très bien monsieur Potter, vous pouvez utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais moi j'ai la mienne. Alors si vous comptez partir, il faudra d'abord vous charger de moi. Comptez sur moi pour vous en empêcher, même si je dois vous remettre dans votre lit en moins bon état que vous ne l'étiez en en sortant ! »

Aussitôt le sourire amusé d'Harry se transforma en un regard froid.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. L'infirmière faillit lâcher mais la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant apparaître Drago Malefoy.

« Harry je vois que tu vas bien mieux ! » Fit-il avec un grand sourire en approchant.

« Elle ne veut pas me laisser partir, occupe toi d'elle pendant que je file ! »

L'infirmière posa la main sur sa baguette, se demandant si Drago était capable de faire ça. Mais la réponse du blond la rassura.

« Alors là tu rêves Harry. Je vais plutôt faire mon possible pour que tu restes dans ce magnifique lit jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tout va bien ! »

« Mais tu peux pas me faire ça ! » Se plaignit Harry.

« Tu m'as fait un peur bleue, et je serai rassuré seulement lorsque Mme Pomfresh me dira que tu es en pleine forme ! »

« TRAITRE ! » Fit Harry, résigné.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Potter… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'infirmière se dérida enfin. Elle eut même assez confiance en Drago pour retourner travailler dans la pièce voisine, non sans ajouter au dernier moment :

« Ne restez pas trop longtemps, il a besoin de repos ! »

« Bien sûr Mme Pomfresh ! » Répondit Drago avec une voix mielleuse. Puis plus bas : « Non là quand même elle abuse… »

Ils rirent franchement à cette remarque. Mais Harry redevint vite sérieux.

« Comment va ta mère Drago ? »

« Assez bien… enfin tu imagine que ça aurait pu être pire. Elle a été torturée, mais MacGonagall m'a assuré qu'elle s'en sortirait sans séquelles. »

« Bonne nouvelle ! Où est-elle ? »

« Ici même. Dans la pièce fermée à clef là bas. »

Il désigna le mur du fond où l'on pouvait distinguer une petite porte.

« Elle est plus en sécurité ici qu'à Sainte Mangouste ! »

« En effet… »

Drago regarda Harry avec plus d'attention. Il comptait aborder le sujet auquel il pensait depuis qu'il avait vu réveillé.

« Alors raconte, il t'es arrivé quoi après mon départ ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas suivit ? »

« J'ai été débordé… » Murmura Harry en baissant les yeux. « Les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux, ils m'ont empêché de sortir. J'ai reçu un paquet de sorts… »

« Heureusement qu'on est arrivés ! » Conclut Drago avec un sourire rassurant.

« En effet...je serai sûrement mort si vous n'étiez pas venus…Merci ! »

« J'allais quand même pas te laisser là-bas ! Tu m'as aidé à libérer ma mère ! »

Harry sourit timidement devant le visage rayonnant de son ami.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Ron se réveillait difficilement. En apercevant Drago debout non loin de lui il eut un mouvement de recul mais il se cogna la tête contre le mur. Après s'être passé une main à l'arrière du crâne, il jeta un regard mauvais à Drago qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

« Alors Weasley, on m'a raconté une histoire d'amour entre toi et un plancher… Comment ça va ? »

Ron se contenta de grogner pour répondre et se frotta le front.

« Un amour tenace on dirait… » Conclut Drago.

Harry sourit. Contrairement à eux, Drago était en grande forme aujourd'hui.

« La ferme Malefoy ! »

« Pas très poli au réveil Weasley…Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! »

« Tu as été blessé alors qu'on combattait dans le même camps. Je m'étais dit que je ne t'insulterai pas avant que tu sois sorti de l'infirmerie. »

« Trop aimable ! » Après quelques instants il répondit quand même. « J'ai mal partout, mais ça va… »

« Pomfresh te donnera sûrement une potion pour faire passer ça, elle va bientôt revenir je pense. »

« Pour te virer ! » Conclut Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

C'est à ce moment que Ron sembla remarquer sa présence. Il jeta un regard intrigué à Harry mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. Harry se tourna vers lui. Ron s'imagina qu'il allait l'insulter, mais aucune émotion n'était visible sur le visage du survivant.

« Merci d'être venu. » Dit-il simplement.

Ron ne cacha pas son étonnement. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Quelques secondes plus tôt Malefoy avait presque été aimable avec lui, et maintenant Potter le remerciait.

« J'ai faillit pas venir, mais Hermione ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

« Tu vas devoir remercier Granger ! » Lança Drago, retenant difficilement un sourire moqueur.

« Dis donc Drago, tu devrais pas être parti ? C'est qu'il faut que je me repose, tu as entendu Pomfresh ! »

« Très bien le balafré ! » Répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire. « Eclatez-vous bien tous les deux. A ce soir. » Conclut-il en tournant les talons.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se rendormit assez vite pour ne se réveiller que le soir. Ron n'était d'ailleurs plus là. '''Au moins un qui a la chance de pouvoir passer sa nuit dans un vrai lit…'''

Mme Pomfresh profita qu'il était réveillé pour lui faire avaler une dizaine de potions et Harry s'exécuta sans broncher pour ne pas mettre l'infirmière en colère.

Puis il eut droit à la visite de la directrice, comme il s'y attendait. Comme Drago, elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé dans la maison, et il raconta le même mensonge. Il eut le droit au couplet sur les risques inutiles qu'il avait prit et il ne prit même pas la peine de discuter de la question. Sans grande surprise, il se vit offrir deux semaines de retenues pour avoir quitter le château sans autorisation. '''Même Drago n'a pas eu de retenues…elle pourrait faire au moins semblant d'être équitable !'''

Peu après il eut la visite de Drago qui lui raconta sa journée au combien intéressante. En cours de potion il avait jeté un sort à Neville pour le pendre par les pieds et lui avait mis la tête dans un chaudron pendant au moins deux secondes avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Depuis le visage de Neville était rouge écarlate avec des écailles et des plumes par endroit. « A moins que l'infirmière ait trouvé une solution… » Conclut-il tristement sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

Puis Drago partit et Harry pu se rendormir. Il se sentait parfaitement bien et le lendemain, comme il l'espérait, l'infirmière le laissa sortir à contre cœur. Au vue de ce qu'il avait subit il aurait du rester beaucoup plus mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il était déjà guéris.

Le survivant se souciait peu du pourquoi du comment mais l'infirmière savait très bien pourquoi il s'était rétablit si vite. Mais elle ne dit rien. Il se rendrait compte bien assez tôt de l'évolution de ses pouvoirs.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La moitié de la journée s'était déjà écoulée lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné l'autorisation de manquer les cours de l'après-midi. Il profita donc de cette permission pour aller dans le parc, le lieu qu'il préférait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il s'assit face au lac, adossé à un des nombreux arbres qui se trouvaient là. Seuls les oiseaux venaient troubler ces instants de silence. Il ferma les yeux, croyant se relaxer d'avantage. Mais Voldemort apparut, il le revoyait, comme s'il était à nouveau devant lui, comme dans la maison.

Il revit la scène. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Refuser ce que Voldemort voulait, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Rien ne l'obligeait, maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, à tenir sa promesse. Oui, il avait bien agit. Sauver sa peau était le plus important, et c'était maintenant chose faite. Même s'il risquait de croiser un jour ou l'autre la route de Voldemort.

Finalement la scène se termina. Il vit à nouveau le rayon foncer sur lui et au moment où il le percuta, ses yeux se rouvrirent. Son cœur battait plus vite et ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur la surface du lac. Mais très vite, la mince silhouette qu'il avait distinguée devant lui se précisa. Jade était devant lui.

Dès que son regard se fixa sur elle, Jade sauta dans ses bras et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait que Jade était par terre et lui debout. Il venait de la repousser violement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter ! » Demanda-t-elle, mi surprise mi énervée.

'''C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend !''' Il fixa Jade pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait fait ça. Puis une phrase de Voldemort lui revint à l'esprit. Le mage noir lui avait demandé de saluer la fille des Lynch. Harry savait que les parents de Jade étaient des mangemorts. Elle lui avait dit sans même hésiter. Elle en semblait fière. Quel serpentard digne de cette maison ne serait pas fier d'avoir des parents mangemorts ?

Pourtant Drago était différent. Harry le savait maintenant. Certains de ces enfants n'avaient pas les mêmes idées que leurs parents. Mais Jade n'était pas comme Drago, il le savait. Elle était fière de ses parents et elle serait fière de suivre leur trace. Peut-être qu'elle était déjà une mangemort. '''Non idiot tu as vu ses bras elle n'a aucune marque !''' Se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement.

Pourtant il savait que cela finirait par arriver. Il le sentait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait repoussé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Jade le regardait toujours, de plus en plus énervée.

« Potter ! »

« Je…je ne sais pas… » Bafouilla-t-il.

Il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse en voyant la colère envahir le visage de Jade.

« TU NE SAIS PAS ! Tu me repousses comme si j'étais une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ? »

'''Qu'est-ce que les sang-de-bourbe viennent faire là-dedans !'''

« Laisse moi seul ! » Demanda-t-il en fixant le lac.

« QUOI ! »

Jade semblait sur le point d'exploser. Harry n'arrivait plus à supporter sa présence. Il ne voulait plus la voir.

« J'AI DIT BARRE TOI ! C'EST CLAIR LA ! »

Elle se plaça devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle pu lire tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Très clair ! »

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre et une fois envoyée, Jade partir vers le château d'un pas rapide et le traitant de tous les noms. Mais Harry ne l'entendait plus, il regardait le lac en se massant la joue.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La suite au prochain chapitre…

J'attends vos avis, comme toujours ! Merci d'avance !


	19. Chapitre 18 : une trêve ?

Alors…depuis quelques chapitres, plusieurs personnes me demandent si Harry allait redevenir comme avant. Et bien la réponse sera donnée par Harry lui-même dans ce chapitre !

Je vous laisse à la lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 18 : une trêve ?

Une bonne demi-heure après le départ de Jade, Harry décida qu'il était temps de retourner au château. Drago avait du se rendre à l'infirmerie pour le voir. Il allait bientôt se mettre à le chercher. Inutile de lui faire perde du temps.

Arrivé devant les portes du château, il vit Drago qui descendait les marches, la carte des Maraudeurs dans les mains.

« Alors on s'inquiète pour moi monsieur Malefoy ? » Lança-t-il.

« Pas du tout, je me suis perdu et j'utilisais la carte pour retrouver mon chemin… »

L'air innocent que prit Drago suffit à Harry pour qu'il oublie tous ses soucis l'espace d'un instant.

Alors qu'ils repartaient vers les appartements, Drago reprit un ton sérieux.

« J'ai croisé Jade, et quand je lui ai demandé où tu étais, j'ai eu le droit à une flopé d'insultes toutes aussi fleuries les unes que les autres. J'en connaissais à peine la moitié… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je l'ai envoyé balader… »

« … »

« Les mangemorts sont des enfoirés ! »

Drago sourit tristement.

« J'en conviens… Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Jade ? »

« Elle deviendra un mangemort tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ses parents en sont déjà. »

« Et alors ? » Rétorqua Drago sur la défensive.

Harry s'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne prend pas cet air là. Je sais que tu es différent de tes parents. Met ça de côté et reviens à Jade. Elle est comme ses parents, elle partage leurs idées et leur fanatisme… »

« C'est vrai. » Admit Drago. « Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle n'ait pas encore tenté de me tuer pour ma trahison…depuis le début de l'année je me demande quand elle va m'attaquer ! »

Harry sourit tristement à Drago.

« C'est juste la lâcheté qui l'en empêche. Dans le château il y a trop de risques. Et tu es bien meilleur combattant qu'elle. »

Drago sourit largement devant l'explication de son ami.

« C'est sûrement vrai… Et alors c'est pour ça que tu l'as plaquée ? »

« Oui. Les mangemorts sont des enfoirés. Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec une future mangemort. Alors soit je faisais ce que je viens de faire, soit je restais avec elle…et alors là, je ne répond plus de rien ! »

« Alors par pitié retourne avec elle, fais une bonne action ! »

« Très drôle… »

Harry marqua une pause, soudain soucieux.

« Drago, si jamais tu parles de ça avec Jade, garde cette explication pour toi. Je n'ai rien justifié, je lui ai juste dit de dégager… Elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

« T'en fais pas je serai muet comme une tombe. » Le rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

'''Bien ! Je préfère que Jade ne sache pas ce que je pense des mangemorts, ça arriverait très vite aux oreilles de Voldemort…''' Songea Harry.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, arrivant assez vite au couloir des appartements.

Hermione arrivait en face d'eux. Elle s'arrêta en les voyant, semblant attendre une attaque ou des insultes. Drago se pencha vers Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Alors, si je me rappelle une petite discussion à l'infirmerie, tu as des remerciements à faire… »

« Pfff…. Va t'en ! Je fais ça en vitesse et je te rejoins ! »

Drago ne préféra rien ajouter et marcha jusqu'à la porte de son appartement alors qu'Harry s'était arrêté dans le couloir. Hermione s'approcha timidement, s'attendant à recevoir un sort à chaque instant, surtout depuis que Drago se trouvait dans son dos. Mais rien ne vint. Harry se contentait de la regarder d'un air neutre, un peu plus rassurant que le visage froid qu'il affichait d'habitude.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle ne lui jeta aucun regard et s'apprêtait à passer à côté de lui en regardant le sol, mais il lui bloqua le passage.

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, mais Drago était toujours là, en train de la fixer. Prise de panique elle tenta de pousser Harry pour passer mais il la retint par les épaules. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre elle n'aurait pas hésité à l'attaquer mais c'était Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à se comporter comme s'il n'avait jamais été son ami.

« Granger je ne vais rien te faire ! » Dit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait rassurant.

Elle ne bougea même pas, se contentant de regarder le mur d'un air distrait en attendant de savoir pourquoi il tenait à lui parler.

« Hermione. » Dit-il, cette fois d'une voix douce.

Surprise, elle releva les yeux. Il la regardait fixement. Les deux émeraudes étaient braquées sur elle et aucune colère n'était visible. Elle était émue. Pour la première fois depuis des mois elle pouvait croiser le regard d'Harry sans se sentir comme étrangère à ses yeux. Elle n'arriva pas à empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue, mais Harry ne fit aucune remarque.

« J'ai parlé avec Weasley à l'infirmerie. Il m'a dit que tu avais voulu venir m'aider, le soir où je suis parti avec Drago secourir sa mère. Merci d'être venue. »

« Oh Harry ! »

Cette fois elle était en larmes. Sans réfléchir elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry et le serra de toutes ses forces.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione collée contre lui avec un regard mêlé de colère et d'incompréhension qui semblait vouloir dire « je la dégage à coup de poing ou je sors ma baguette ! »

Mais finalement il ne fit rien pour la repousser, se contentant de passer ses bras dans le dos d'Hermione sans trop savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Drago affichait un sourire moqueur qui n'échappa pas à Harry. En retour, le blond eut droit à un regard menaçant qu'il traduit bien vite par « un seul commentaire et t'es mort ! » et il s'empressa de gagner sa chambre, pas vraiment désireux de tester le self control d'Harry.

Après quelques secondes dans les bras d'Hermione, Harry retrouva la parole.

« Je ne suis pas le Harry que tu connais. » Dit-il calmement.

Il resserra d'avantage ses bras autour d'Hermione de peur qu'elle se remette à pleurer. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle répondit simplement.

« Je sais… »

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, laissant Harry perdu dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre.

« Va-t-il revenir un jour ? »

Il resta dans les bras d'Hermione encore un instant, comprenant qu'elle en avait besoin, même si lui aurait préféré se retrouver partout sauf ici à ce moment. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se défaire de son étreinte.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait toujours cet air neutre qui suffit à Hermione pour qu'elle comprenne la réponse qui allait venir.

« Non. »

Sur ce dernier mot, il partit vers son appartement. Hermione resta plantée dans le couloir de longues minutes après son départ avant de se résoudre à rejoindre sa chambre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry alla immédiatement dans sa chambre. Drago avait décidé de le laisser un peu seul. Jade ne viendrait certainement pas l'emmerder, à moins qu'elle ne tienne pas à sa vie.

Personne ne viendrait le déranger ici. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il avait décidé d'être neutre, la guerre pourrait avoir lieu autour de lui qu'il s'en ficherait éperdument du moment que personne ne s'en prenait à lui. Mais tout le monde semblait décidé à ce qu'il en soit autrement. Les membres de l'Ordre attendaient un sauveur. Voldemort voulait le voir mort ou dans son camps.

La neutralité ne convenait qu'à lui apparemment. Il ne serait jamais tranquille. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui le survivant ! Il ne pouvait pas être un élève discret comme tant d'autres, que personne ne remarquerait. Personne ne s'intéresserait au camp auquel il voudrait appartenir. On lui ficherait la paix. Comme il le désirait.

Mais non, il était l'élu, et son choix serait déterminant, même s'il ne voulait pas faire ce choix…

La colère commençait à gronder en lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Luna dans l'entrebâillement.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé et s'assit sur le lit avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta timidement, sans doute inquiète de l'avoir dérangé. Puis elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés après qu'il lui ait désigné le lit.

« Ronald m'a dit que tu avais été à l'infirmerie. » Commença-t-elle en regardant vers la fenêtre. « Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. »

Harry sourit en se tournant vers elle.

« Je vais bien puisque je suis sortis ! Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien ! » Fit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. « Jade était horrible pendant ton absence mais sinon ça va. »

« Elle risque d'être pire… » Marmonna-t-il sombrement. « Essaye de ne pas trop la croiser pendant quelques jours… »

Elle lui jeta un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer avant de répondre simplement.

« D'accord. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. Finalement elle se leva d'air air décidé.

« J'ai faim, je vais manger ! »

« D'accord ! » Répondit Harry en lui souriant. « Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais rester ici ! »

« A demain alors ! » Conclut-elle juste avant de sortir.

'''Toujours aussi bizarre…''' Pensa Harry alors que la porte se refermait doucement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà, je sais le chapitre est très court…j'ai tellement galéré pour une scène que je devais ajouté que finalement elle saute, je développerai plus tard…

Et puis la scène importante est là, alors j'attends vos avis :)


	20. note 2

Hello

C'est juste une petite note, j'ai deux choses dont j'aimerai vous parler.

Déjà le prochain chapitre…Je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, mais pas tout de suite c'est clair. La fin approche et j'ai beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois réfléchir. Le point positif, ce que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit le chapitre 19 à venir mais une amie, donc j'espère que d'ici sa parution j'aurai bien réfléchit et que j'écrirai vite la suite jusqu'à la fin. Un peu de patience :D

Et second point, je commence une nouvelle histoire sur le couple James/Lily. Si vous êtes intéressés, je vous invite à cliquer sur mon pseudo vers le haut de cette page, pour atterrir sur mon profil. L'histoire se trouve avec les deux autres fics que j'écris et s'appelle « je ne t'aime plus, mon amour… »

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire et qu'elle vous plaira.

Bye et à bientôt !


	21. Chapitre 19 : la salle des maraudeurs

Hello tous !

Ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas ajouté de chapitre, vraiment longtemps, trop. Voilà, les vacances étant enfin commencées, je m'y remet, avec maximum 5 chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire je pense. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop précipité.

Dans ce chapitre pas particulièrement long, attendez vous à un passage très important, concernant l'amnésie d'Harry.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 18 : la salle des maraudeurs.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans faits notables. Harry en était presque surpris. Il se levait chaque matin en se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête, mais à son grand étonnement, rien ne venait.

Jade lui lançait des regards noirs à chaque occasion, et il y répondait par des sourires glaciaux. Ses anciens amis, Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir compris qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, et sans pour autant l'éviter, ils ne se rapprochaient pas de lui pour autant. Harry en était content. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'en prendre à eux. L'arrêt des hostilités avait été décidé implicitement entre eux.

De ce fait le survivant passait beaucoup de temps avec Drago. L'ancien Serpentard était quasiment son seul ami dans l'école. Maintenant qu'il avait tourné le dos à ses anciens amis et qu'il n'était plus avec Jade, tout deux étaient inséparables. Seuls Luna et Hannah lui parlaient sans le craindre.

Même MacGonagall semblait respecter son choix de rester neutre. En tout cas elle ne venait plus pour le convaincre de rejoindre l'Ordre.

En somme, Harry passa quelques jours de calme qu'il apprécia pleinement, sentant bien que ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

Ses journées étaient rythmées par les repas, les cours, et les cours particuliers qu'Urden continuait de lui donner. Il faisait d'ailleurs d'énormes progrès. Le reste du temps, il apprenait des sorts lui-même et s'entraînait énormément pour lancer les sorts sans les formuler. Les résultats étaient très concluants. Lui et Drago avaient fait quelques duels pour s'entraîner, et sa puissance était indéniable. Son ami qui était déjà meilleur combattant que la plupart des élèves de l'école ne pouvait rien face à lui.

Cette réussite ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie d'en apprendre d'avantage.

Il savait que ce travail était essentiel. Il avait juré à Voldemort de le servir, uniquement pour sauver sa peau, bien sûr, mais malheureusement, son ennemi finirait bien par se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Un jour il devrait forcément assurer sa liberté ou fuir. Mais dans les deux cas, savoir se battre serait un avantage.

D'ailleurs il devrait être en train de s'entraîner à l'heure qu'il était, seulement Drago ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint dans sa chambre. Harry commença à se demander ce que son ami pouvait bien faire, lui qui d'habitude était toujours très ponctuel pour leurs entraînements qui l'intéressaient énormément.

Sans perdre de temps à réfléchir à ce que Drago pouvait bien faire, Harry fouilla ses affaires et tira la carte des maraudeurs de sa valise où il la cachait. Il prononça la formule et le plan du château apparu aussitôt.

Il parcourut la carte des yeux durant quelques secondes, cherchant le point qui lui signalerait la présence de son ami. Il finit par le repérer dans les cuisines. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Drago ici. Depuis qu'il lui avait indiqué comment s'y rendre, l'ancien serpentard y allait très souvent pour profiter de l'excellente cuisine des elfes.

Le regard d'Harry se balada jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait l'accès au cuisine, là où on pouvait admirer le tableau d'une coupe de fruit, et où il fallait chatouiller la poire pour passer. Personne à l'horizon, il pouvait rejoindre Drago sans s'inquiéter.

Ses yeux remarquèrent alors la présence d'une salle qu'il ne se rappelait pas connaître. L'entrée semblait se trouver juste en face du tableau de la coupe de fruits. Il était passé des dizaines de fois dans ce couloir et jamais il n'avait vu de porte à cet endroit.

Sans plus attendre il partit de son appartement pour se rendre là-bas et voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Arrivé devant le tableau, il se retourna et fixa le mur, tentant d'y déceler une quelconque ouverture. Pendant un instant, il ne remarqua rien et crut s'être trompé quant à l'emplacement de la porte, puis une partie du mur coulissa, laissant une ouverture juste assez grande pour qu'il passe en se baissant.

Sa curiosité l'emporta, et baguette en main il s'engouffra dans l'étroit passage. L'embrasure franchie, il resta accroupis, ne voyant rien devant lui. En effet, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, et rien ne semblait l'éclairer.

« Lumos ! »

Aussitôt la formule lancée, des torches s'allumèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce, et Harry pu enfin observer ce qu'elle contenait.

Les murs étaient tous simples, comme ceux des salles de classe, et cette salle était carrée, sans originalité. Aucun meuble ne venait l'étoffer.

En fait, ce qui était important, ce n'était pas l'absence de meubles, ni les murs, mais plutôt ce qui y était accroché.

Le regard d'Harry se porta aussitôt vers la droite, où un premier tableau se présenta à ses yeux. Il connaissait les personnes sur l'image : les maraudeurs ! Ils étaient représentés dans la salle commune des gryffondors, et avaient encore leur aspect d'adolescents, celui qu'ils avaient lors de leurs études à Poudlard.

James et Sirius étaient assis face à face dans de confortables fauteuils et jouaient aux échecs sous l'œil observateur de Remus. Dans un coin de la pièce gisait le cadavre de Peter. Harry s'en étonna avant de voir Remus lui faire un clin d'œil. Le loup garou du tableau prit alors la parole :

« Harry, va parler à ton tableau ! »

Le survivant se retourna pour embrasser le reste de la pièce du regard. Sur le mur voisin, les jumeaux Weasley étaient représentés sur le même tableau et firent de grands signes à Harry pour le saluer, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Juste à côté se trouvait un tableau le représentant aux côtés de Remus, adulte cette fois.

Il s'approcha timidement.

« Bonjour. »

Le Harry du tableau lui répondit par un signe de tête, et Remus se contenta de le fixer avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour Harry. Tu te demandes sûrement qu'elle est cette salle ? »

« Un peu oui… » Acquiesça l'intéressé.

« Je suis dans ton tableau pour te fournir des réponses ! » Remus sourit fièrement. « Cette salle est mon idée. C'est la salle des maraudeurs. Les possesseurs successifs de la carte ont un tableau ici. Tu as donc pu me voir aux côtés de ton père, Sirius et Peter, et un peu plus loin les jumeaux Weasley, qui ont récupéré la carte dans le bureau de Rusard avant de t'en faire cadeau. Tu as donc toi aussi ton tableau ici. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

« Mais quel est le but de cette salle ? » Demanda-t-il.

A nouveau le visage de Remus s'emplit de fierté tandis que le Harry du tableau restait songeur.

« C'est une idée que j'ai eu. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, lors de ta troisième année, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Une telle responsabilité allait reposer sur tes épaules. Nous en avions parlé avec Dumbledore, et nous avions compris que Voldemort allait revenir. Et tu allais lui faire face, c'était malheureusement inévitable. J'ai donc créé, pendant cette même troisième année, cette salle. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! » Coupa Harry qui commençait à être ennuyé par le discours sur Voldemort.

« J'y viens Harry. Du fait de cette responsabilité qui reposait sur toi, j'ai eu l'idée de créer cette pièce, qui se révélerait à toi lorsque tu en aurais besoin. Et je vois qu'à présent tu es là. Je suis à la fois triste que tu doives y venir, cela montre que tout ne va pas bien en ce moment, mais je suis content d'avoir pensé à ça. »

« Que va-t-il m'arriver dans cette salle ! » S'exclama Harry en reculant, prêt à se défendre contre…contre n'importe quoi qui s'en prendrait à lui.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit.

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. J'aimerai juste que tu écoutes ce que ton tableau a à te dire, c'est très important. »

Harry détailla le visage de Remus avec suspicions mais Lupin ne semblait pas vouloir le piéger.

« Très bien. Juste une petite question avant d'écouter, pourquoi Peter est mort sur l'autre tableau ? »

Remus sourit une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai créé cette salle il y a quatre ans, et je me suis permis de révéler à James et Sirius, ceux du tableau, ce que Peter avait fait après ta naissance… »

Harry sourit cruellement en retour.

« Très bien. Potter, je t'écoute ! »

Le Harry du tableau ne cilla pas lorsque son double l'appela par son nom de famille.

« Il semble que tu aies utilisé un sort d'amnésie sur toi-même, et je compte bien te rafraîchir la mémoire ! »

Cette fois le sourire cruel était plaqué sur le visage du Harry du tableau…

De longues minutes plus tard, Harry ressortit de la salle, en pleine réflexion, et tomba sur Drago qui sortait des cuisines.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Tiens Harry, qu'est ce que tu fiches là ! » Puis devant l'air soucieux d'Harry, il ajouta : « Ca va bien ! »

Harry mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Je vais bien Drago. Si on allait s'entraîner maintenant ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Et voilà, fin du chapitre !

J'attend vraiment vos avis avec impatience, pour plusieurs raisons, déjà parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis à jour, alors je veux voir si vous êtes toujours là, et puis parce que ce chapitre je l'ai en tête depuis le début, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plait, ou au moins qu'il vous intrigue !

A bientôt j'espère, d'ici là, laissez des review s'il vous plait !

Bye.


	22. Chapitre 20 : la marque des ténèbres

Voilà la suite.

Rien de spécial à dire, cependant vous trouverez une petite note un peu plus intéressante que d'habitude à la fin…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 20 : la marque des ténèbres.

Dans les jours qui suivirent sa découverte, Harry ne parla à personne de ce qu'il avait vu, pas même à Drago.

Et à vrai dire, personne n'aurait pu se douter que quelque chose de spécial s'était produit ce jour là, car son comportement n'avait en rien changé, et seul un très bon legimens aurait pas savoir les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Au détour des couloirs, il jetait toujours des regards neutres à ces anciens amis, qui semblaient mieux le prendre petit à petit.

En fait tout le monde restait à sa place et Harry en était ravi, c'était bien plus facile à gérer pour lui.

Seulement, comme il fallait s'y attendre, quelqu'un vint troubler cette période de calme, et cette personne était la reine des emmerdeuses, Jade.

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs pour rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait pour un nouvel entraînement, il croisa Jade, et à son étonnement, il ne lui lança aucun regard mauvais. Elle vint même lui parler.

« Ah ! Harry je te cherchais ! »

Il la toisa avant de répondre :

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu verras bien s'empressa-t-elle de répondre ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et Harry eut juste le temps de sentir le contact d'un objet sur sa paume que Jade annonça :

« Départ ! »

Il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et avant même de ré atterrir, il avait déjà saisit ce qu'il s'était passé. '''Et merde, elle a utilisé un portoloin !'''

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva à terre sur le sol en marbre d'une pièce sombre. Il releva lentement la tête, un grand fauteuil se trouvait devant lui, presque un trône, il voyait des pieds. '''Oh non pas encore ! Re merde !'''

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Drago attendait Harry depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Il se trouvait dans une salle non utilisée dans un couloir assez désert : le lieu de leur rendez-vous prévus. Ils venaient ici à chaque entraînement, et en général, Harry n'était jamais en retard. C'était plutôt Drago qui tenait ce rôle…

Pourtant son ami devrait déjà être là. Ils avaient finit les cours ensembles, on était vendredi soir, la semaine était donc finie, Harry ne pouvait pas être en train de faire un devoir. Il était simplement partit vers sa chambre chercher un livre sur les sorts dont ils avaient besoin pour l'entraînement.

A moitié inquiet, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry en espérant le trouver, mais le survivant n'était pas là. Il chercha alors la carte et pu constater une seule chose, Harry n'était plus dans Poudlard…

Son premier réflexe fut de se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice pour l'en informer. Il était maintenant définitivement inquiet ! La réaction de MacGonagall ne le rassura pas d'avantage…

« Vous en êtes certain ? Vous ne savez pas où il peut être partit ? Oh c'est une catastrophe ! »

Il la laisse parler toute seule pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de décider de la couper.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Fouillons le château pour être sûr, nous aviserons après ! »

Décidemment elle ne semblait pas prête à admettre que le survivant avait disparu et qu'il risquait donc d'être en danger. Et Drago fut obligé de se taire, il ne pouvait pas révéler l'existence de la carte…

Une demi-heure après, qui lui parut une éternité, elle lui confirma que les recherches n'avaient rien donné et qu'Harry était bel et bien partit du château.

Drago commençait à s'énerver.

« Je vous le redemande, que pouvons-nous faire ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant de longs instants. De toute évidence, la situation semblait lui échapper complètement.

« Je vais avertir les membres de l'Ordre, mais je doute qu'ils le retrouvent, il faut espérer qu'il revienne de lui-même… »

Drago se retint de passer ses nerfs sur elle et quitta le bureau très en colère et très inquiet.

Durant les deux jours suivant, il se rendit très souvent dans son bureau, mais aucune nouvelle n'arrivait…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Potter, te revoilà enfin devant moi ! »

La voix du Lord résonna dans la pièce et les battements de cœur d'Harry augmentèrent en conséquence. Il se releva lentement en essayant de cacher son appréhension. Il s'appliqua à respirer profondément pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Bonjour maître ! »

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent de fierté.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle. Elle était assez grande, mais entièrement vide, seul le trône de Voldemort occupait le vaste espace. Ils étaient seuls, mais la présence de Voldemort suffisait à remplir la salle tant son aura était forte. Aucune fenêtre ne laissait filtrer la lumière du jeu, et les seules sources de clartés étaient quelques bougies qui flottaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Bravo Lynch, tu t'es parfaitement acquittée de ta tâche, sache que j'apprécie cela ! »

Elle s'agenouilla en signe de respect alors qu'Harry restait debout. Voldemort reprit.

« Lors de notre dernière rencontre, tu as accepté de me servir. La proposition tient toujours, et les conséquences en cas de refus aussi. »

Harry le fixa dans les yeux.

« Je suis prêt à vous servir maître ! »

« Parfait ! »

Un rire horrible suivit et Jade, toujours à genoux, se mit à trembler.

« Lynch, relève toi ! Je vais faire de vous deux mes mangemorts, dès maintenant ! Je vous laisse une dernière chance de refuser et de mourir dans d'effroyables et longues souffrances. »

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, signe de leur consentement.

Voldemort s'approcha alors de Jade et prononça une longue formule dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas en pointant sa baguette vers le bras de Jade. Elle lâcha un petit cri alors que la marque des ténèbres apparaissait sur son bras. En quelques secondes, le tatouage était terminé.

Le mage noir répéta le même sort sur Harry. Chaque seconde était douloureuse mais Harry ne cilla pas et très vite, lui aussi possédait la marque tatouée sur le bras.

Le maître parla :

« Potter, tu es maintenant un de mes mangemorts. Dans les jours qui suivront, je compte d'apprendre le plus de sorts possibles, j'aurai très bientôt besoin de tes talents, et je tiens à ce que tu ne me déçoives pas. »

« Bien maître ! » Répondit Harry, cette fois en s'agenouillant.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Fin du chapitre, oui je sais c'est court…

Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres, et je pense qu'ils seront plus longs, surtout le dernier. J'hésite toujours à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle des maraudeurs, mais je pense que je risque de faire l'impasse dessus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de détailler. Ce sera évoqué, c'est sûr, mais sans flash back.

Sinon, j'attends vos pronostics, à votre avis, comment cette histoire va finir ?

Et j'ai quelque chose dont il faudra que je vous parle, mais pour cela j'attends le dernier chapitre, c'est encore une vague idée pour l'instant, je dois réfléchir. ( la phrase qui sert à rien donc ! )


	23. Chapitre 21 : l'heure des trahisons

Et Voilà !

Alors d'abord, là pour une fois j'ai une vraie et grosse annonce de début…

J'avais d'abord songé qu'il restait deux chapitres, puis j'avais décomposé en trois, et finalement, il n'en reste plus qu'un, celui-ci ! Voilà, vous avez tous fait le lien, c'est bel et bien la fin de l'histoire !

Cela dit, la longueur vaut bien plusieurs petits chapitres, et j'ai pensé que vous seriez content de ne pas avoir à attendre.

Dernière chose, lisez attentivement la note à la fin, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 21 : le temps des trahisons

Après être devenus officiellement des mangemorts, Harry et Jade avaient été envoyés dans une petite salle qui leur servirait de chambre, puisque deux lits l'occupaient.

Bellatrix leur annonça qu'elle viendrait les chercher quand le maître aurait besoin d'eux.

« Alors, content de servir le maître ? » Demanda Jade avec une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux.

'''Elle est vraiment tarée, j'avais raison…'''Conclut Harry.

« Plus content de servir le maître que d'être mort… »

« Tu devrais être honoré ! »

« Et toi tu devrais te rendre compte que tu es pitoyable, mangemort ou pas ! » Rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.

Ces paroles furent les dernières qu'ils échangèrent pendant de longues minutes. Jade semblait vexée et énervée contre Harry, tandis que lui n'avait simplement pas envie de lui parler. Elle reprit quand même la parole.

« Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas renvoyé à Poudlard, il a besoin de nous là-bas ! »

« Il doit avoir un plan… » Répondit Harry avec lassitude. « Et depuis quand tu ose douter des décisions du _maître_ ? »

Jade sembla se tasser sur elle-même et bafouilla des excuses.

Le silence resta complet jusqu'au retour de Bellatrix qui annonça de son horrible voix :

« Le maître veut vous voir, ramenez-vous ! »

Ils retournèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Harry avait déjà réfléchit à l'architecture du lieux. Il semblait y avoir deux couloirs parallèles avec de nombreuses salles, et au bout de chaque couloir, une porte donnait sur la salle du trône. Par contre, il ne voyait aucune porte qui ressemblait à une sortie…Il fallait sûrement utiliser la magie pour partir d'ici.

Ils passèrent la grande porte et se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à Voldemort, mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Une dizaine de mangemorts étaient présents à ses côtés.

Comme la première fois, Jade se mit à genoux alors qu'Harry restait debout. Voldemort ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il commença sans faire de remarque.

« Je vous présente deux nouveaux mangemorts ! » Il s'adressait aux personnes à ses côtés. Harry ne les reconnut pas car ils portaient leurs masques, mais il identifia la corpulence de quelques uns qu'il avait déjà affronté. « Jade Lynch, la fille de deux fidèles mangemorts, et Harry Potter, mon ennemi qui a finalement comprit où était sa place. »

Harry ne cilla pas à cette remarque.

« Pendant deux jours, je compte vous entraîner un peu, je crains que des élèves n'aient pas un niveau suffisant pour me servir convenablement, mais quelques sorts en plus devraient vous aider. »

Jade semblait aux anges et un sourire cruel naquit sur le visage d'Harry.

« Mais avant ça, j'aimerai voir votre niveau. Battez vous l'un contre l'autre ! »

Jade saisit aussitôt sa baguette et se tourna vers Harry, l'air déterminée. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire et attrapa nonchalamment sa propre baguette. Sans quitter Jade des yeux, il demanda :

« Doit-on retenir ses coups ? »

Si Harry avait regardé Voldemort à ce moment, il aurait vu la fierté de son maître à cette remarque.

« Je vous veux entiers pour l'entraînement, mais quelques os cassés ou autres blessures se soignent vite… » Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Jade semblait inquiète mais elle gardait toute sa détermination. Elle attaqua d'ailleurs la première, ce qu'Harry attendait qu'elle fasse.

« Doloris ! »

Le bouclier d'Harry apparut aussitôt, il avait lu dans l'esprit de Jade ce qu'elle comptait faire, et comme il l'avait prévu, le sort était faible, son bouclier l'absorba immédiatement. '''Note pour moi-même, contre un sorcier puissant ne surtout pas faire ça !''' Conclut-il en souriant.

« Impero ! »

'''Allé encore un impardonnable…Original…'''

Cette fois Harry ne bougea même pas. Sa volonté était bien supérieure à Jade et elle comprit très vite que son sort n'avait pas marché.

« Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! »

Harry les dévia sans effort.

« Cessez de jouer ! » Hurla Voldemort en se levant.

Jade devint blanche. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre Harry et que ce dernier ordre la mettait en danger. Elle se prépara à se protéger d'une attaque d'Harry, mais elle ne la vit pas venir.

Un rayon quitta la baguette d'Harry sans qu'il prononce la formule et le temps que la surprise passe, la baguette de Jade lui avait sauté des mains. Elle crut que le duel était terminé mais apparemment Harry n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

« Stupefix ! Detonos ! »

Le stupefix venait tout juste de prendre effet lorsque le second sort la frappa de plein fouet et son corps immobile fut projeté contre le mur. Elle s'écrasa avant de glisser au sol, en sang.

Le rire de Voldemort s'éleva alors qu'il faisait un bref signe à Bellatrix pour qu'elle s'occupe de Jade.

« Bravo Potter ! Legimencie, sorts informulés, une grande puissance. Tu battrais la plupart de mes mangemorts en duel ! »

Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers eux avec un regard qui signifiait clairement « bande d'incapables ! ».

« Lynch ! » Reprit-il.

Deux mangemorts arrivèrent devant lui et se mirent à genoux. '''Les parents de Jade''' Comprit Harry.

« Je n'entraîne pas une telle incapable, je vous charge de cette besogne, c'est une honte ! »

« Oui…m… maître… » Réussit à bafouiller son père d'une voix chevrotante.

Ils partirent rapidement à la suite de Bellatrix en remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir été punis par Voldemort.

Le mage noir vint alors se placer aux côtés d'Harry et lui parla en fourchelange pour qu'eux seuls entendent.

« Je vais t'apprendre quelques sorts pendant ces deux jours et dimanche soir, tu retourneras à Poudlard avec Jade. »

« Quel sera mon rôle là-bas ? »

« Nous allons attaqué l'école une heure ou deux après votre retour. Quand nous arriverons, prends les par surprise et met hors de combat les personnes les plus dangereuses ! »

Harry lui sourit, il avait clairement compris le plan.

« Très bien ! » Répondit-il simplement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent comme Voldemort l'avait annoncé. Harry s'entraînait avec lui tout le temps, sauf lors des brefs repas et la nuit.

Les cours étaient très difficiles, le Lord n'était pas du genre patient, mais heureusement pour lui, Harry avait beaucoup progressé cette année et sa puissance avait augmenté considérablement. Grâce à ça, il arrivait à apprendre suffisamment vite pour ne pas ( trop ) énerver son professeur.

De son côté, Jade recevait un entraînement elle aussi, mais c'étaient ses parents qui s'en occupaient, et visiblement, elle apprenait beaucoup plus lentement que lui. Voldemort ne tarissait d'ailleurs pas de critiques à ce sujet, ce qui amusait beaucoup Harry.

En se rendant à un de ses entraînements, Harry avait croisé Rogue. Son ancien professeur l'avait dévisagé avec haine, comme à son habitude, mais c'était retenu de faire le moindre commentaire devant son maître.

Depuis cette rencontre dans un couloir, Harry n'avait plus de nouvelle du maître des potions.

Le dimanche après midi, son dernier cours avait eu lieu. Voldemort était venu quelques minutes lui décrire quelques sortilèges, puis il était partit, laissant Harry seul pour s'entraîner. Il lui annonça simplement qu'il l'attendait vers 19h dans la salle du trône. Les quelques sorts lui servaient à maîtriser le vent, le feu, et même les éclairs. En gros, des armes très destructrices, surtout lors de combats face à plusieurs personnes. Harry avait clairement compris le but : faire le plus de dégâts dans les rangs de l'Ordre lorsqu'ils les surprendrait à l'arrivée de Voldemort à Poudlard.

Peu avant 19h, il les maîtrisait parfaitement. Voldemort serait satisfait.

Il quitta la salle d'entraînement en sueur pour rejoindre la salle du trône, mais dans le couloir, il tomba à nouveau sur son ancien professeur de potion. Rogue le fixait avec mépris, comme à son habitude, et Harry ne c'en serait pas soucié si la baguette de Rogue n'était pas pointée dans sa direction.

Sa première pensée fut que sa propre baguette était dans sa poche. Il n'aurait pas le temps de la saisir avant que Rogue n'attaque, il était à sa mercie.

« Depuis la première année j'essaye de vous montrer à quel point vous êtes pathétique, mais ça n'a pas l'air de rentrer dans la masse grise qui remplit votre tête, Potter… »

La voix traînante était insupportable.

« Allez-vous faire foutre Rogue ! »

Le visage de l'intéressé passa au rouge et il s'avança vers Harry d'un pas menaçant.

« Quoi, vous allez m'enlever des points ? » Continua l'ancien Gryffondor.

« La ferme Potter ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te laisser rejoindre Voldemort sans rien faire alors que vous comptez attaquer Poudlard ? Je vous avais prévenus pour l'attaque du ministre et tu le savais ! »

Harry comprit clairement pourquoi Rogue s'en prenait à lui. Il ne le détestait pas simplement, il le prenait pour un ennemi.

« Ne faites pas ça, vous allez vous attirer des ennuis pour rien ! »

« Vous attirer des ennuis ! » Imita Rogue en prenant un air idiot. « Vous croyez qu'il s'agit d'un jeu, qu'on viole un règlement au risque de se faire punir ! Des choses bien plus importantes sont en jeu, et elles méritent les risques que je prends ! Vous êtes une menace ! »

Harry lui répondit par un sourire froid, Voldemort venait d'apparaître dans le dos de Rogue et celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son maître.

« Vous êtes devenu courageux Rogue ? Finalement je m'étais peut-être trompé ! »

La provocation avait fonctionné comme il s'y attendait. Rogue était furieux et relâcha sa concentration. Suffisamment pour qu'Harry se transforme en un énorme Basilic qui se jeta sur Rogue et le mordit au bras.

L'homme aux cheveux gras s'étala par terre, le bras en sang, alors qu'Harry reprenait sa forme normale et attrapait sa baguette.

Durant l'attaque d'Harry ils avaient changé de place, et lorsque Rogue se releva, ses yeux croisèrent deux pupilles rouges emplies de haine…braquées droit sur lui.

« ROGUE ! » Tonna la voix avec une puissance effrayante.

L'intéressé sembla rapetisser sur place mais il garda sa baguette pointée sur Harry.

« Ainsi l'heure est à la trahison. Potter me rejoint enfin et toi tu affiches ton double jeu. Je suis très déçu ! »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Rogue. Il venait d'en arriver à une conclusion : il risquait de passer un très mauvais moment ! Pourtant Harry décela aussi une pointe de courage. Il comprit ce que Rogue allait faire !

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sort avait été lancé par Rogue et était dirigé contre Harry. Il venait tout juste de le prévoir et réussit à se changer en basilic à temps, cette fois en petit basilic, suffisamment pour que le rayon passe au dessus de lui et arrache des morceaux du mur.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Cette fois c'était Voldemort qui était passé à l'attaque et le rayon partit à une vitesse impressionnante en direction de Rogue.

Le maître des potions fit des grands gestes avec sa baguette et quand le rayon arriva devant lui, une explosion assourdissante se produisit. Le plafond s'écroula et les murs explosèrent.

Harry quant à lui fut propulsé vers le bout du couloir sous sa forme animagus et atterrit non loin de Voldemort. Il se retransforma et resta au sol, sonné par le choc.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Voldemort avait réparé les dégâts et traitait Rogue de tous les noms.

« Ce sale rat à réussit à s'échapper ! Si je croise sa route… »

Harry blanchit en voyant la colère de Voldemort. ''' Et quand je pense qu'il a du dire la même chose à mon sujet un paquet de fois…'''

« Bon, tous dans la salle du trône ! » Ordonna-t-il aux mangemorts qui s'étaient massés autour de lui.

Ils le suivirent sans un mot, se faisant le plus discret possible. Dans ces moments là, même un regard pouvait être dangereux.

Voldemort pris place et tout le monde se mit face à lui, attendant les ordres.

« Ce soir nous allons attaquer Poudlard ! Harry et Jade seront sur place, je compte sur eux pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles à notre arrivée. Ils auront l'avantage d'être dans l'école quand nous arriverons, mais faites bien attention, le traître à du avertir tout le monde que vous êtes des mangemorts. C'est pourquoi nous attaquerons dès votre retour à l'école, on ne peut pas vous laisser seuls là-bas trop longtemps ! »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Je compte sur toi pour les tenir en respect, je ne pense pas que tu auras trop de problèmes, mais ne les attaque pas si tu peux l'éviter, attends notre arrivée ! »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Les autres je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, vous viendrez avec moi, et une fois sur place, faites un massacre ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Jade apparaissaient dans leur appartement grâce à un portoloin. La brune partit aussitôt dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'elle avait des affaires à préparer avant l'attaque, et Harry fit de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago arriva en trombes dans sa chambre, carte du maraudeur en main.

« Où t'étais passé Harry ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt, mi rassuré mi énervé.

Harry sourit intérieurement, si seulement Malefoy savait ce qu'il risquait, il se serait tué depuis longtemps déjà. Voldemort le ferait souffrir, longtemps.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Drago l'assaillit de question auxquelles Harry répondit le plus évasivement possible. Mais son ami semblait comprendre que ça avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Au bout d'un long moment au cours duquel Drago tourna autour du pot, sans jamais montrer son anxiété, Harry lui déclara simplement :

« Ne te fais jamais attraper, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

Cette phrase ne rassura pas du tout Malefoy qui devint blanc. Le lourd silence fut heureusement coupé par des coups contre la porte. Aucun de deux ne bougea pour aller ouvrir mais la personne qui cognait entra quand même dans la chambre. Ce n'était personne d'autre que « son amie », Jade Lynch.

Elle lança un regard étrange à Malefoy, cela faisait des mois qu'elle cherchait une idée pour le livrer à son maître, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec lui et continuait de le fréquenter. Entre Drago et Luna, Harry avait vraiment des fréquentations étranges pour un mangemort, mais le Survivant avait assuré qu'il adorait jouer avec eux pendant qu'il le pouvait encore, et même le maître avait ri devant l'explication. Un rire glaçant qui avait effacé tous les doutes de Jade.

Cette fois la guerre allait enfin commencer, et elle n'avait plus rien à faire de Malefoy, elle parla donc devant lui sans aucune retenue, comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Harry, les mangemorts arrivent, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à papoter ! »

Harry jeta un bref regard à Drago avant de se tourner vers Jade.

« En fait j'espérais bien te voir avant le combat Jade. Le maître pourra bien se passer de moi quelques secondes. J'ai un mot à te dire avant. »

« Lequel ? »

Ni Drago ni Jade n'eurent le temps de réagir. Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette et cria :

« Stupefix ! »

Jade s'écroula au sol, touchée par le sort d'Harry. Malefoy fixait son ami avec un air étonné. Enfin il semblait comprendre. Harry décida de dissiper ses derniers doutes. Il releva lentement la manche de sa cape, laissant apparaître la marque des mangemorts. Drago sauta du lit sur lequel il était assis et brandit sa baguette vers Harry.

Mais Harry, lui, rangea la sienne sans se préoccuper de Malefoy, et s'avança vers Jade.

« Bon Drago tu comptes me regarder avec cet air idiot encore longtemps, ou est-ce que tu vas m'aider à la mettre dans le placard ? »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Harry lâcha Jade et se tourna vers Malefoy.

« Je me souviens de tout… » Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Il lui raconta alors tout ce qui c'était passé dans la salle du maraudeur, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails concernant ce que lui avait dit son propre tableau. Malefoy ne répondit rien, très étonné, et Harry poursuivit.

« Je me souviens qui sont mes anciens amis et de quel côté je dois me battre, mais je me souviens aussi d'un nouvel ami que j'ai découvert ces derniers mois. J'ai attaqué Jade parce que je ne peux pas la supporter, voilà tout… »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause puis repris.

« Bon tu m'aides alors ? » Demanda-t-il en attrapant les bras de Jade.

Drago l'observa un instant.

« C'était trop drôle ! » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en saisissant les pieds de l'ancienne Serpentard.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pendant ce temps, près du bureau de MacGonagall, l'agitation régnait. Beaucoup de membres de l'AD étaient dans les parages. La directrice les avait prévenus qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu et même si elle n'aimait pas l'idée de mettre ses élèves en danger, ils l'étaient tous. Alors autant que les quelques-uns capables de se battre le fassent.

C'est Rogue qui leur avait apporté la terrible nouvelle après avoir fuit les mangemorts. MacGonagall avait d'abord paniqué, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une attaque de l'école maintenant qu'Harry ne semblait plus lui-même. Rogue venait d'ailleurs de lui confirmer que Potter était devenu un mangemort.

Finalement Rogue était parvenu à la calmer, elle avait une défense à organiser.

Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler le professeur Urden. Elle savait qu'il était un proche de Dumbledore et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois dans son bureau. Il était grand temps de chercher des renforts, la bataille aurait lieu dans très peu de temps.

« Severus, j'aimerai que vous réunissiez tous les professeurs dans la plus grande discrétion. J'aimerai que l'information reste secrète tant que Potter est un danger. En parlant de Potter ; professeur Urden, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger attendent devant mon bureau avec quelques membres de l'AD. Prenez-les avec vous et occupez-vous d'Harry, mais ne le blessez pas, tous les espoirs reposent sur lui, nous ne pouvons pas le perdre même s'il est devenu un mangemort. »

« Très bien professeur, je m'en charge ! »

Sur ce il quitta le bureau.

« Severus je vous confie le château ! » Annonça MacGonagall. « Je dois me rendre au ministère pour faire venir les aurors et réunir les membres de l'Ordre ! »

« Très bien madame, bonne chance. »

Severus partit aussitôt pour prévenir les professeurs tandis que MacGonagall passait par la cheminée pour se rendre au ministère.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quelques minutes plus tard, John Urden, Ron et Hermione se rendaient vers l'aile des appartements.

Le professeur leur avait annoncé la situation en quelques secondes, résumant le problème en une seule phrase :

« Le château va être attaqué, il faut maîtriser Potter avant l'arrivée de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Suivez-moi ! »

Ron et Hermione étaient désemparés, même s'ils tentaient de ne pas le montrer à leur professeur. L'année avait été très difficile pour eux. Ils avaient vu Harry sombrer sans pouvoir rien faire, et en plus de ça, ils avaient du subir sa colère, lui qui maintenant les détestait au moins autant que Malefoy, son nouvel ami.

C'était sûrement pire pour Hermione, qui partageait l'appartement de Malefoy. Elle avait subi ses moqueries pendant toute l'année, et Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Drago, sous les yeux d'Hermione.

Elle avait tenté de ne pas lui en vouloir, mais petit à petit elle se sentait éloignée de lui, le temps avait fait son travail. Du moins elle le pensait. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en chemin pour l'affronter, elle se rendait compte qu'elle voyait toujours en lui son ami, si ce n'est son meilleur ami. Rien ne pourrait changer ça à ses yeux.

Ron ne réagissait pas de la même manière. Il avait choisit l'indifférence, du moins en apparence. Hermione savait très bien que son petit ami était aussi triste qu'elle, mais il le cachait, ne voulant pas donner à Harry d'autres choses dont il pourrait se moquer. Toutefois Ron ne l'attaquait pas pour autant, alors qu'avec Malefoy il ne s'en privait pas.

John Urden était beaucoup plus concentré. Il avait entraîné Harry pendant toute l'année quasiment, il connaissait ses points forts, ainsi que ses quelques points faibles, mais il savait que ce serait difficile.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors que tous trois étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, des voix s'élevèrent.

« Stupefix ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry et Malefoy venaient de quitter l'appartement. Ils avaient soigneusement enfermé Jade dans une armoire et s'étaient assurés, à grand renfort de sorts, qu'elle n'en sortirait que lorsqu'ils le voudraient.

Maintenant Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Les mangemorts allaient arriver, il devait être prêt !

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! » Marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de sa carte.

La première chose qu'il vit était que MacGonagall n'était plus dans l'école. Il allait prononcer « méfait accompli » lorsqu'il s'arrêta de marcher.

« Attend ! » Dit-il à l'adresse de Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Un prof vient vers nous, avec Weasley et Granger ! On les met hors de combat ! »

Malefoy ne répondit même pas. Il se contenta d'un bref signe de tête, et tous deux attendirent à l'angle d'un couloir. Finalement les bruits de pas se firent entendre, et dès que la première personne passa l'angle, ils crièrent « stupefix » d'une seule voix.

Ron et Hermione furent touchés et s'écroulèrent au sol, mais Urden avait réagit très vite ; Malefoy reçut à son tour un rayon rouge et s'écroula.

Harry n'essaya même pas de discuter avec son professeur, il savait que John ne lui laisserait pas une seconde. Il lança donc une flopé de sorts en tous genres, que son professeur esquiva ou bloqua. Il sentit même une tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit. Il repoussa mentalement son professeur et entra même dans son esprit.

Urden fut très surpris, c'était la première fois qu'Harry lui résistait, mais encore plus épatant, il avait retourné l'attaque. Le professeur perdit une seconde de trop à réfléchir ; un éclair de stupéfixion le toucha.

Harry lança un « enervatum » sur Drago qui se releva, un peu honteux de s'être fait touché si vite. Mais il semblait soulagé de voir qu'Harry avait gagné, et sa joie en se souvenant que c'était lui qui avait stupéfixé la sang-de-bourbe lui fit vite oublier sa petite erreur d'inattention.

« On va devoir affronter tout le château à nous deux ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Faut croire que oui… Je te laisse avec eux, réveille les dans dix minutes, mais mets leur baguette un peu plus loin pour avoir le temps de te sauver ! »

« Même Weasmoche et miss je-sais-tout ! » Cracha-t-il.

Harry ri à la pensée de Malefoy étant gentils avec ces deux là.

« Essaye de te maîtriser et ne les tue pas dans leur sommeil… »

« Très drôle le balafré ! Allé vas t'en je m'occupe des gentils lèches bottes dans dix minutes ! »

Harry quitta Drago et fonça en direction du parc. Voldemort arriverait par là, il l'attendrait ici pour l'attaque. Et comme il l'avait prévu, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Voldemort franchissait les portes de l'école avec une trentaine de mangemorts à ses côtés.

« Harry, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Rogue était revenu avant moi ! On s'est fait attaqué dès notre arrivée. Ils ont eu Jade ! »

« As-tu pu les attaquer ! »

« J'ai eu deux élèves et un professeur, mais je pense qu'ils pourront peut-être se battre, je n'ai pas pu vérifier leur état… »

Voldemort essaya de se calmer avant de prendre la parole.

« Bon, tu as bien agit. Je préfère que tu sois là à mes côtés plutôt qu'enfermé par nos ennemis ! La bataille arrive, tu connais le plan ! On y va ! »

Ils avançèrent rapidement vers les portes du château. Ils étaient à découvert dans le parc. Soudain des rayons virent dans leur direction. Harry eut le réflexe de se transformer en un minuscule basilic alors que Voldemort avait fait grandir des cailloux à ses pieds. Maintenant des rochers les protégeaient.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de roux ! » Annonça Voldemort en se tournant vers Harry.

« Des membres de l'Ordre ! »

« J'ai reconnu quelques aurors ! » Ajouta Bellatrix qui était cachée un peu plus loin.

« Enfoiré de Rogue ! » Cracha Voldemort. « On attaque ! »

Les sorts volèrent entre les deux camps qui avaient trouvé divers moyens de se protéger. Peu de personnes étaient touchées pour l'instant mais les protections commençaient à voler en éclat des deux côtés.

Harry lançait des stupefix à tout de bras et touchait de temps en temps sa cible. Il avait remarqué Drago de l'autre côté qui s'occupait de réveiller les personnes touchées. Finalement il avait réussit à prouver sa loyauté.

Alors qu'il sautait à terre pour éviter des éclairs lancés par Urden et qu'il y répondait par une mini tornade, il entendit Voldemort crier :

« Rogue ! »

Voldemort créa une bulle de protection devant lui pour pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur Rogue qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre. Tous les sorts que les autres lui lançaient étaient absorbés. « Même les sorts impardonnables ! » Cria Maugrey à l'adresse de ses compagnons après avoir essayé.

Rogue et Voldemort se livraient un duel à distance. Aucun membre de l'Ordre ne pouvait atteindre Voldemort et les mangemorts n'étaient pas assez fou pour voler la proie de leur maître.

Le mage noir lançait ses maléfices à une vitesse ahurissante, il semblait même en lancer plusieurs à la fois. Et Rogue déviait ou bloquait tant bien que mal. Au bout de souffle, un sort le toucha en plein ventre et son corps s'éleva à une dizaine de mètres. Il semblait endormi.

Voldemort sourit, tout était finit pour Rogue. Il prononça une formule qu'Harry n'identifia pas et une fumée noire s'échappa de sa baguette. Elle se transforma en une dizaine de pieux à mesure que le sort approchait de Rogue, puis les pieux le transpercèrent de part en part. Le corps ensanglanté retomba à terre.

Suite à cette victoire de leur maître, les mangemorts foncèrent droit sur leurs ennemis et la bataille redouble de violence.

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins proches et les sorts volaient au hasard dans le chaos qui régnait maintenant dans le parc.

Harry du rouler pour éviter plusieurs sorts lancés par Maugrey et se retrouva au milieu de la bataille. Les deux armées n'étaient plus face à face mais formaient maintenant une masse de sorciers éclairée par les sortilèges qu'ils s'échangeaient.

« Detonos ! »

Plusieurs sorciers furent propulsés à quelques mètres, amis ou ennemis, Harry n'en savait rien, mais maintenant il avait plus d'espace pour bouger. Un mangemorts lança alors une boule de feu qui brûla en partie sa robe avant qu'il ne l'éteigne.

Puis son regard se posa sur Hermione. Elle regardait dans sa direction elle aussi. Plus bas, vers son bras… Il venait de comprendre mais regarda lui aussi. Sa roba avait était calcinée et la marque des ténèbres était maintenant visible.

« Stupefix ! »

Hermione s'écroula.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient moins nombreux à se battre. Beaucoup de personnes avaient été stupefixée ou tuées. Harry voyait Ron allongé par terre à ses pieds, en sang, même s'il semblait toujours en vie. Hermione n'avait pas été réveillée et Drago avait du se cacher parce que beaucoup de mangemorts le visaient sans relâche.

Dans ce chaos, le rire de Voldemort résonnait sans discontinuer, et il lançait des sorts sans arrêt. Personne n'arrivait à l'atteindre. La bataille allait prendre fin.

Harry lui allait bien, hormis quelques brûlures superficielles, il n'avait pas été touché. Il passa à nouveau à l'attaque.

« Stupefix ! »

La bataille continua quelques instants puis tout le monde stoppa. Le rire de Voldemort s'était arrêté. Tous se tournèrent vers le mage noir et le virent, allongé par terre. Juste derrière lui se tenait Harry, la baguette encore brandie.

Puis soudain ce fut l'explosion.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre attaquèrent avec une énergie retrouvée alors que les mangemorts lançaient des « enervatum » vers leur maître en espérant l'atteindre.

Harry s'était aussitôt placé devant Voldemort et avait créé une bulle de protection autour de son corps. Il s'acharnait depuis à défendre le corps inanimé de son ennemi.

Drago réapparut et vint se placer à ses côtés pour l'aider.

« Doloris ! Avada Kedavra ! » Cria Harry.

Un mangemort s'écroula en hurlant et un autre mourut sur le coup.

Pendant un instant Drago avait douté de lui. Il l'avait vu affronter ses anciens amis avec beaucoup d'énergie, mais en le voyant utiliser les impardonnables contre les mangemorts, il comprit qu'Harry avait seulement attendu le bon moment pour trahir son maître.

Une minute à peine après que Voldemort ait été stupefixé, une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre étaient encore en train de se battre alors que les trois derniers mangemorts debout partaient en courant.

Alors le calme revint. Les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers Harry et le fixèrent avec appréhension, surtout les Weasley. Il vit dans leurs yeux beaucoup d'espoir. Mais lui n'en avait plus.

Il se tourna vers Drago et annonça simplement :

« On y va ! »

Drago hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

Une dizaines de mètres plus loin, Harry se retourna et regarda une dernière fois son ennemi qui gisait à terre. Il n'aurait plus jamais à lui faire face.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort !

Nous avons appris de la bouche de ministre de la magie lui-même que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort hier soir, à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, tué par Harry Potter.

Nous avons interrogé un grand nombre de personnes durant la nuit pour connaître les détails de la journée d'hier qui ont menés à cette délivrance, et voici les faits :

Tout a commencé grâce à Severus Rogue, un mangemort qui depuis longtemps jouait le rôle d'espion. En fin de soirée, il s'est rendu au château pour avertir d'une attaque imminente. Très rapidement, la directrice de l'école, Minerva MacGonagall, a alerté le ministère qui a envoyé un grand nombre d'aurors sur place pour lui venir en aide. « Certains élèves ont même pris part à la défense de l'école » nous a-t-elle confié.

Et comme annoncé, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses mangemorts sont arrivés. La bataille a fait rage durant de longues minutes, et plusieurs personnes ont été tuées dans les deux camps. Notamment Severus Rogue, que son ancien maître aurait tué pour sa trahison, d'après les témoins.

Puis, en plein milieu de la bataille, Harry Potter, l'élu comme beaucoup de monde l'appelle, aurait lancé un stupefix sur le mage noir avant de le tuer.

Comme dit plus haut, plusieurs personnes sont mortes lors de cet affrontement. Tous les membres ayant participé à la défense se verront décerné l'Ordre de Merlin dans les jours à venir.

Du côté des mangemorts, quelques uns ont été tués, et quasiment tous les autres ont été arrêtés. Seuls trois d'entre eux ont réussit à s'enfuir.

La liste des personnes mortes ou arrêtées vous sera donnée dans les jours à venir, le ministère n'avait pour l'instant pas le temps de répondre à toutes nos questions.

Mais un fait très important reste à éclaircir. D'après les personnes présentes, Harry Potter serait arrivé en compagnie de Vous-savez-qui après deux jours d'absence. Personne n'est en mesure de dire ce qu'il a fait pendant ces deux jours, cependant tout porte à croire qu'il aurait rejoint les rangs du Lord. Deux aurors présent nous ont affirmé avoir vu la marque des ténèbres sur son bras durant le combat ( au cours duquel il se battit aux côtés des mangemorts jusqu'au moment où il s'est retourné contre son maître.). Il a disparu après la mort Vous-savez-qui, accompagné par Drago Malefoy ( le fils de Lucius Malefoy, un mangemort ).

De toute évidence, Harry Potter dispose d'une grande puissance magique et alors que tout le monde voyait en lui un sauveur, il semble avoir quitté le droit chemin. Personne n'est en mesure de nous dire où il peut être partit. De brèves recherches ont eu lieu dans la nuit mais aucune trace du Survivant.

Le jour où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom disparaît enfin, c'est une triste nouvelle que je vous rapporte donc… Doit on avoir peur du retour d'un nouveau mage noir ? Devons-nous craindre Harry Potter ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

FIN !

Bon bon bon, ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on a terminé…lol

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. Les review sont là pour me le dire d'ailleurs !

Maintenant, j'ai un petit truc en plus à vous dire. Je vais écrire une suite ! J'y pense depuis environ deux semaines, et j'ai déjà pas mal d'idée qui me branche assez, donc je vais m'y mettre dans les jours à venir, cela dit n'attendez pas une publication rapidement, je dois réfléchir à pas mal de choses, et j'ai envie d'avancer un peu avant de commencer à mettre en ligne.

Je vous conseille donc de m'ajouter à vos auteurs favoris pour êtres prévenus quand je mettrais une nouvelle histoire en ligne. Si vous êtes intéressé de lire cette suite bien sûr ! lol

Voilà tout, gros bisous à tout ceux qui ont lu jusque là, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un bon moment ! bye !


End file.
